Second Time Around
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: 2nd in The Kane Twins Series. When Davina and the Pevensies return to Narnia, it's a far different place than they remember and promises a new load of adventures. But will it prove too much for the Kings and Queens of Old? PC movieverse. Peter/OC&Susan/OC
1. Davina's Ponderings

_**Author's Note: So here's the sequel to "Eyes of Purple". Bet that was faster than you thought it would be! I'm very excited about this and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review!**_

_**As for ages- they are pretty much the same as my other story. Except Ed just had his birthday, so he's 15. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Davina. The rest are property of one of my favorite authors.**_

**Chapter 1- Davina's Ponderings**

Davina sighed as she pulled on her school uniform. After showing up at Professor Diggory's house last year, he had made arrangements for her to live with 'Aunt Polly' who lived just outside of Finchley, so she would live near Peter and the family she'd come to love. It was easy living with Aunt Polly, because she already knew about Narnia- having been there when it was first created.

Still, it wasn't easy adjusting to sleeping alone and almost living alone. She was used to falling asleep with warm arms wrapped around her for fourteen years, now she woke up disappointed every morning.

The two had made it a point that they would not sleep in the same bed or anything of that sort while in England, at least not until they were 'legally married' there. No one would understand here and both the High King and Queen were a very honorable sort.

She brushed her dark curls and began tying her hair in a French braid. Davina was used to wearing comfortable gowns, not scratchy outfits that ended just above her knee. She was used to a bustling castle with her family and courtiers running around, not paved English roads and empty houses. She was used to courtiers bowing to "Her Majesty, the High Queen" even when she told them they had no need to do so, not being shoved by men who ought to act like gentlemen and jeered at by schoolboys who thought she was 'hot'. She was used to being treated civilly and comparing gown designs with other women of the court, not being made fun of by all the girls at school for being 'holier than thou' because she acted older.

As she pulled on her stockings and shoes, she thanked Aslan for the Pevensies. A year without her brother would have broken her if they hadn't been holding her up. But they were all changing, including herself. Everyone missed Narnia, ached for it. Peter worst of all. He didn't even act like the same Peter he was in Narnia as much, letting his anger take control of him. He seemed more like an angry schoolboy sometimes than a High King.

She fingered her wedding ring that hung on a chain around her neck, before tucking it underneath her shirt. It had been the only Narnian thing that had come with her through the wardrobe. Peter's hung on a chain around his neck as well and both kept them well hidden. She smiled as she thought about her family. Even with all the changes, she wouldn't be able to survive without them. They all stuck together through it all. Peter was still magnificent and protective. Edmund was still a fair, just person- even though he sometimes let his temper get the best of him. Susan was still gentle and motherly. Lucy was still valiant and faithful. Davina was still strong and loving. The main difference is that they were all quieter, more content to think than speak. Well, except Peter who was having trouble keeping his fists under control.

Davina pulled one of Edmund's hats she'd stolen from him over her head as she grabbed her bags and headed out the door after saying goodbye to Aunt Polly. The five were heading off to boarding school for another horrid year. The girls were staying at St. Finbars and the boys were across the street at Hendin House. At least they would be close.

She hurried toward the Pevensie household, their mother had offered to drive them all to the train station. She groaned as she thought about the upcoming school year. Last year had been horrid. The girls were ghastly, mocking the three Queens and some tried to bully Lucy. None bullied the older girls, just made fun of them, but they were quick to come to Lucy's defense. All the girls at the school loved Peter and quite a few were beginning to like Edmund. When they learned that Davina and Peter were an 'item', they held that against her too. They all watched like vultures for the moment he would dump her so they could move in. Too bad for them, that wasn't going to happen.

The two Kings were usually left alone by the guys, they were closest to each other and Edmund was bullied at first, but Peter came to his defense though Ed could easily fend for himself. The girls from St. Finbar's were always sucking up to them, trying to get them to fall in love with them, but Edmund had higher expectations for a girl and Peter was already taken. The guys at Hendin House often hit on Davina and Susan, which neither put up with. Thankfully, Edmund and Peter were protective and were always on the look out for that sort of thing.

Davina was hurrying through the streets as the clouds above her predicted rain, hoping she would get to the Pevensie house before the downpour. Then she hit her foot on an upraised piece of pavement and went sprawling onto the ground. She sighed as she pushed herself off the ground. Huffing a small black curl that had pried itself from her braid and was now on her face. She looked down to see her right knee was now bleeding. As if playing to her mood, the skies took this opportunity to open up.

"Not helping!" she yelled at the sky. Grumbling, she stood and grabbed Edmund's hat off the ground and shoved it back on her head. As she leaned down to grab her stuff, a hand held one of her bags out to her. A guy who looked about twenty stood before her, helping her grab her stuff. When she had it together she thanked him.

"No problem." he told her, shrugging. "Are your eyes purple?" he asked after a moment. She took a step back involuntarily.

"Yes." she answered. Ever since the attempts on her life in Narnia, she was a bit more hesitant about her eye color. He just shrugged.

"Here, come inside." he said, gesturing to the house behind him. "I'll get you an umbrella." he grabbed her hand and started to lead her toward the doorway. She pulled her hand away.

"Um, no thanks." she said, starting to grab her bags again. He grabbed her just above her elbow, squeezing tightly.

"That wasn't a question." he growled, beginning to pull her harder now. She reached for her sword out of habit, then realizing it wasn't there, began to struggle, pulling away from the man. She wished she'd let Edmund teach her hand-to-hand combat years ago.

"I demand you let me go!" Davina yelled.

"You're not really in a position to be demanding things." the man answered her. Just then she saw Peter round the corner with Edmund, both chattering away about something.

"Pete! Ed!" she yelled. She watched as both boys caught sight of her and charged, ignoring the slippery pavement. Peter reached the guy first. Punching him, the guy doubled over and lost his grip on Davina. Edmund grabbed Davina and pulled her back as Peter punched the guy hard enough to knock him over. He hit his head on the pavement and was knocked unconscious.

"Are you alright, Vina?" Peter asked. Both Kings were looking her over, assessing the damages, as they always did after a battle. She rolled her eyes, laughingly.

"I'll be fine. I"m just luck y'all came around when you did." She gave both of them hugs. She pulled her hat off her head and wrung it out, the rain having just stopped. She smiled as the familiar word, y'all, brought both a pang of happiness and sadness as she thought of her brother. She know had a fully British accent, the only thing that ever gave her away was that word, though the Pevensies found themselves saying it alot as well.

"Hey that's my hat!" Ed cried as he picked up one of Davina's bags and Peter picked up the other one. She held a little package in her hand that had gotten wet, but was still alright.

"I know. I stole it from you a week or two ago and forgot about it." she laughed, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"That's alright, you can keep it. Mum got me a new hat for my birthday." he answered her, indicating the one on his head. The two didn't look much different, except hers was a gray color and a bit beaten up. She smiled as she handed Edmund the package she was holding and took back her bag.

"Your birthday present, since I forgot it yesterday." she explained as they reached the door of the Pevensie house. He smiled as they walked inside. Setting her things down, Peter helped her take off her red school jacket and hung it with her hat on the rack by the door. She sat on the couch and Edmund sat down next to her. Peter headed upstairs to grab his things.

Edmund tore into the package and lifted up a scarf that was navy and yellow.

"I knit it myself." Davina told him.

"I can tell. Fifteen years has improved your knitting well." he told her as he set the scarf in his lap. She leaned forward to make sure the stairway was clear.

"And yours as well." she laughed. He rolled his eyes and just then Mrs. Pevensie walked in.

"Davina! I'm glad to see you." she said, as she hugged the girl she had no clue was actually her daughter-in-law. "Oh my! What happened to your leg!" she asked. Davina looked down, realizing she'd forgotten all about her knee.

"By the mane!" she mumbled, then looked up. "Oh, it's nothing. Just fell on the pavement." Mrs. Pevensie grabbed a dishtowel and wet it before giving it to Davina to put on her knee.

"The others should be down in a moment."


	2. Fighting Again

_**Author's Note: Ahhh! So as you all probably already know, Prince Caspian came out today. My dad got it and I literally ran around the house screaming, I was so excited! So, in honor of the lovely movie- here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think it's obivious who's mine. Don't ya think?**_

**Chapter 2- Fighting Again**

When they reached the train station, they boarded their luggage and waited for the train. Davina decided to go across the street with Susan and check out the newspaper stand. They were each reading a magazine, when a boy about their age walked up and stood next to Susan.

"Y-You go to St. Finbars." he said, looking over at her.

"That's right." she answered, turning back to her magazine.

"I go to Hendin House, across the road." he paused. "I've seen you, sitting by yourself." Susan sighed. Davina watched the two.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." she answered, turning so her back was leaning against the stand. Davina grimaced. _Poor boy_.

"Me too." Susan rolled her eyes and Davina tried to muffle a snort of laughter. The boy looked at Davina, clearly not understanding the joke, which made Davina struggle harder against her laughter. Susan glared at her.

"What's your name?" he asked hopefully. Susan took a deep breath and turned to him with a smile.

"Phyllis." she answered. Davina had to turn around to keep the boy from seeing her struggle against more waves of laughter.

Just then Lucy came running from across the street.

"Susan! Davina! You'd better come quickly!" The two older girls looked at each other, both guessing what this meant and grabbed their bags, following Lucy back to the train station.

The roar of children yelling drowned out any other noises you might normally have heard. The three pushed their way in until they were halfway down the staircase, when they saw the drama begin to unfold.

At the bottom, a fight had broken out- three against one. Peter was the one. When she saw one them push Peter up against a wall, Davina began pushing forward, but Susan caught her arm. Just then, Edmund pushed his way past, at the same time shoving Susan in an attempt to get by. This loosened the grip on her arm and she stayed close behind him.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled behind them. "Vina!"

Edmund jumped up at tackled one guy to the ground. The other two were still on Peter and one kneed him in the stomach.

"Let go of him!" Davina screamed above the noise. She grabbed one of the boy's shoulers and pushed him away from Peter. He turned around and hit her cheek. She fell back, but jumped back up angrily. The boy had turned back to attacking Peter. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, shoving him up against a wall. The other managed to take down Peter and was pinning him down. Edmund was still struggling against the other guy.

The guy she was holding kicked back and hit her shin. She loosened her grip and he turned around and punched her in the stomach. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"You're a girl!"

"And you're a genius." she answered shoving him back toward the wall. She was about to help Peter when two soldiers came running down the tunnel.

The fight broke up pretty quickly as one of them grabbed Peter's arm.

"Act your age!" he yelled and Peter jerked his arm away. The soldier then looked at Davina.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you better." Davina bit her tongue from the retort she was about to give. He and Edmund walked over to Davina.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, examining the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I've had worse." she answered, then smiled. "Besides, I didn't get to fight earlier today against that man, because I froze up. Didn't want me to miss out did you?" she joked. Edmund echoed her laughter.

They all sat down on a bench a moment later and Peter looked at Davina.

"You shouldn't have been fighting. You could have gotten hurt." he said angrily.

"Like I said, I've had worse. I think I can handle a few bruises."

"You're welcome." Edmund said from his other side.

"I had it sorted." he answered. Davina rolled her eyes as Peter stood up, restlessly.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me." He answered arrogantly.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well that justifies it." Davina answered, exhasperatedly.

"Really, is it that hard to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to." Peter replied hotly. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids." Edmund answered.

"Well I wasn't always." he said. Davina stood up.

"Well you're not acting like it. Since when does the High King get in fights with schoolboys?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Peter. You're not the only one who was an adult. And you treat your own siblings like kids. Why should you expect to be treated differently than you treat them?" He sat down in defeat and she sat beside him, slipping her hand into his.

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" he asked.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said softly, crossing her arms across her chest. They all looked down sadly. Susan turned to look across at all the people and spotted the boy from earlier at the news stand.

"Oh no. Pretend you're talking to me." she said, turning back. Davina put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing once again.

"We are talking to you." Edmund replied with a smirk. This made Davina laugh out loud and Susan glared at both, silencing them quickly.

Just then Lucy jumped up with a little scream.

"Ow!"

"Quiet, Lu." Susan reprimanded.

"Something pinched me." She demanded, pointing at the bench.

"Peter cut it out! That hurt!" Davina yelled. Peter looked confused for a moment before jumping up.

"Hey stop pulling!" he yelled at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!"

"Would all of you just- what is that?" Susan asked as the train rushed by much too quickly.

"Feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Quick everyone. Hold hands!" Susan commanded.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund screamed at Peter.

"Just do it, Ed!" Davina yelled as Peter caught hold of his arm. Before they knew it, they realized they were looking at the Eastern Ocean.

"Narnia..." Lucy whispered and turned to look at them.

"How ironic." Davina said. All at once the five children stripped off their hats, scarves, and ties and jumped into the water.

They played for a few moments, before Edmund stopped to look at their surroundings.

"Ed, what are you looking at?" Davina asked. Peter looked over as well.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter laughed.

"I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia."


	3. Realization Hits

_**Author's Note: So it's the moment you've all been waiting for. When Davina realized that this is hundreds of years later.  
Also, I mention what Susan's birthday present was to them on their 17th birthday. I forgot to mention it in EoP.  
Review please?**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

**Chapter 3- Realization Hits**

"Wonder who lived here." Lucy said as she looked out at the ocean. The Eastern Sea was all too familiar to her, after all it was considered her Eastern Sea, but for some reason this angle looked especially familiar. She ripped her eyes away to look at Susan and Davina who were both coming over to where she was.

Susan noticed a reflection in the grass and picked it up to inspect it. It was a golden chess piece shaped like a centaur.

"I think we did." she said, looking up with brow furrowed. There was no doubt this was Narnian.

"Hey that's mine." Edmund said, coming over and taking the chess piece from Davina. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, coming up behind him.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he said, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. Peter's reply was a good laugh.

"Can't be." Lucy breathed.

"What?" Peter asked as we followed her to a small platform.

"Imagine walls," Lucy said, placing each of them in a certain order. "And columns, there." she said, pointing before them. Then stood to the left of Edmund. "And a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel." Peter said. Everyone looked around, wide-eyed.

"Well, what happened?" Susan asked.

"Maybe we should look around a little more." Davina suggested. After a few moments, Edmund knelt down next to a large boulder.

"Catapults." He whispered.  
"What?" Peter asked, coming up behind him, closely followed by the others. Ed looked up at them, confusion etched into his features.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." He paled slightly as he said it, eyes flicking over to Davina. She seemed to be bracing herself against Lucy.  
Peter moved over to a wall that was still intact. Together, Peter and Edmund pushed it aside, revealing a rotting door that they all knew led to the treasury. After tearing away some of the door, Peter managed to open it.

He used his pocket knife to slice off a long strip of his shirt. He grabbed to large sticks and wrapped it around the end. He looked up at Edmund.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" he asked. Edmund looked into his pack.

"No...but..." he said grabbing an electric torch from his bag. "Would this help?" he asked, with a smirk.

"You might have mentioned that sooner." Peter laughed. Davina watched this with a small smile as she recognize the familiar joking of the two Kings. Ever since they'd left Narnia, Pete and Ed had been drifting steadily apart and it was tearing each of them apart. She looked over at Lucy and Susan and saw that they were thinking the same as she. It would be nice to see them acting like best friends once again.

They all followed Edmund down a narrow staircase and gasped as they saw a stone statue of each of them behind a large chest.

"I can't believe it. It's all here." Peter said. They each made their way to their individual chests. The statues hadn't been made long before they'd left. Davina looked up at the statue of her at thirty-one. It was odd looking at someone older than you and knowing it was you in the past. Davina shook her head to push away the confusing thoughts and opened her trunk.

"I was so tall." Lucy said as she held up a dress much larger than her current size.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said, smiling fondly at her younger sister as she remembered how she had grown.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said, wearing a helmet that nearly engulfed his head. Davina closed her eyes and felt her stomach turn as she braced herself against the trunk.

She turned around slowly and her eyes scanned the room until it rested on another statue she'd never seen before, but had expected to find.

"Isaiah..." she whispered as she walked over to it. She was aware that all eyes were on her as she stepped around the chest in front of it, but she didn't care. The statue had apparently been made just after he'd been coronated, because he didn't look a day older than when she'd left him. She reached up and touched its cheek, feeling the tears brimming her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it's owner out of the corner of her eye. She broke down right there and let Ed pull her into a comforting hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Peter came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, Edmund nodded and carefully moved out of the way for Peter. She latched onto him, sobbing uncontrollably as she felt her husband's arms embrace her and hold her tight as he played with the curls that fell down her back with his fingers.

"No! No!" She cried. Her legs gave out on her, but Peter lowered her gently. He adjusted their position so they were both sitting. Her back was held by his left arm and his right wrapped around her middle. She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her gently from side to side. "My brother. Anyone but him. Please." Her voice cracked as more tears broke free. "Why? Why?" she huddled closer as her body racked with sobs. Peter just held her close, not knowing what to say or do.

"Oh, Aslan, why would you take him?" She whispered loud enough that only Peter heard it. "Aslan, Aslan." she said, closing her eyes she felt a peace come over her at the mention of his name. She looked up at Peter.

"He knows what he's doing." she told him, looking into his eyes as another tear slipped out. He wiped it away and looked at her, smiling slightly, silent tears streaking down his own cheeks. She noticed a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. He almost looked uncomfortable at her words. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she stood and he helped her up.

Meanwhile, Edmund was holding both Lucy and Susan who had also just stopped crying.

"H-He was King Isaiah the N-Noble." she said shakily, sniffling a bit as she remembered her dream from the night they'd stumbled upon England. They all nodded, she'd told them before. They looked at the statue reverently.

"The title fits him well." Susan said softly. Davina took a deep breath and smiled.

"That it does." she said. She walked back over to her chest slowly and the others did the same. Looking inside, she found a dark green dress and pulled it out, she also grabbed her sword.

"What is it?" Lucy said, from where she said, looking at Susan's bewildered expression.

"My horn." she answered. "I must have left it on the saddle the day we went back."

"I remember seeing it. You did." Davina answered as she walked over to Isaiah's chest and pulled it open. She grabbed Isaiah's sword and dagger that were inside. She noticed a small wooden frame and pulled it out.

"Look, Su!" she said, holding it up happily. "It's the painting you gave us for our seventeenth birthday." Susan smiled and Davina turned it round to study the faces. It was a picture of their mum and dad. Isaiah had found a picture of them in his wallet that he hadn't even realized he'd brought into Narnia. Susan had painted a larger scale of it for a present. Setting it back in reverently, she closed the chest.

After sending the boys out, the girls all got dressed in the more familiar Narnian dresses.  
"Oh this feels so much better than those scratchy skirts." Davina commented as she began to braid two front strands of Lucy's hair and tie them behind her head. Lucy was wearing an old red dress of hers.

Susan came over with a clip that was in surprisingly good condition and began fixing Davina's hair where she pulled the front back and clipped it in the Narnian style so her hair wouldn't be in her face when they travelled. Davina fixed Susan's hair when she was done with Lucy's.

"I think I remember that lavender dress you're wearing, Su." she commented. "Isn't that the one you wore when you left for Calormen to meet with Prince Rabadash?" Susan groaned.

"Don't remind me." she laughed. "Isn't yours the one Edmund ripped the side of after he got back from Archenland, and they got attacked by the Felled Beasts on their way back, Davina?"

"Oi, Su, don't remind me." Lucy said grimacing.

"I agree with Lucy. He scared the devil out of me." Davina said, which was very much true. Susan was referring to a time when Peter, Edmund, and Oreius had gone to talk with King Lune of Archenland a few months after his son Cor, being found. The women had stayed behind because Susan had been ill and Lucy was recovering from the same illness. Davina had been taking care of both them and the kingdom.

When Peter and Edmund had returned, they'd been attacked and while they'd managed to survive, Edmund had taken quite a beating. He tried to play it off as he got off of Phillip, but wobbled and fell to the ground, grabbing the skirt of Davina's dress as he went down. It had caused a large tear by her left knee and she'd had to have it hemmed, but the scare Edmund gave them all that day was obviously more important.

"Come on, lets go up now. It's getting awfully cramped in here." Susan said as she pulled her quiver onto her back. Lucy grabbed the strap that held her cordial and dagger, along with her own quiver and pulled those on. Davina grabbed both of the belts that had her and Isaiah's swords and strapped each around her waist. Lucy handed her the strap she usually used to conceal her dagger beneath her dress when she didn't want people to know she was armed.

"Isaiah put his in his boot, but it's more comfortable if you use a strap." she said. Davina accepted it gratefully, sliding Isaiah's dagger into the scabbard and tying it around her leg.

They all headed up to the sunshine and the boys were already in their Narnian tunics and breeches.

"I haven't seen you two in Narnian attire in a full year. I miss it." Davina smiled.

"And we missed your dresses." Peter replied. "They look very nice."

"Hey is that the dress I-" Edmund started.

"Yes." the girls all replied in unison. Edmund looked confused, but dropped it.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter instructed. They all agreed and set forth.


	4. Reep and Trumpkin

_**Author's Note: So, I hope you are enjoying this story so far, because I am. :D I love writing this. Let me know what you think about the new chapter! It's kinda short, but I think you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: So, as I practically always say, if you don't recognize them they're probably mine. Unless you just don't know Narnia that well...**_

**Chapter 4- Reep and Trumpkin**

A boy about the age of seventeen pushed past the thick branches that blocked the path he was going through. He couldn't help but shudder at his surroundings. It was so quiet in these woods. No woods are ever quiet, he knew, but this wood is definitely silent. Not even the chirp of a bird was sounded.

He tripped over a low-lying branch and fell, landing on his hands and pushed himself back up. He looked down and saw his leg was bleeding now, but it wasn't bad and he'd sustained worse injuries. He continued on.

Just then, he heard a rustling movement to his right and jumped at the sudden infraction of the silence. He studied the area, but saw nothing of consequence and continued on.

_Where are all the Talking Beasts?_ he asked himself. In Narnia, they were considered little more than a fairytale by the Telmarines living there, but that was only because they'd been massacred. He knew it was likely that they would mistake him for a villian if he found any and likely tried to kill him, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Either way, he wanted to find them.

Another rustling sounded to his left and this time he saw something small and gray move. He reached for his sword, but realized he didn't have one at the moment. He began to reach for the bow on his back, but before he could do anything, the gray thing had jumped from behind the bushes and knocked him to the ground. He wheezed slightly and took in a breath, his eyes somewhat blurry from the fall. When his eyes cleared, he realized a large mouse was standing on his chest rapier out and at his throat.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." the mouse said. The boy could feel the quiver of arrows on his back digging into him with the weight, but ignored it.

"Do I sound like a Telmarine to you?" the boy asked.

"Well...no..." the mouse said, now a little uncertain and looking very confused. He was used to people cowering from him at least right before they died. This boy didn't even blink twice at the sight of him. "But you could be faking it." The boy laughed, chuckled actually.

"Good mouse, I do appreciate your fervor in aiding the Narnians, but by keeping me down you're only hindering us." The boy told him. The mouse stood looking uncertain, but slowly got off his chest, keeping the rapier pointed at him.

"You speak as if you are used to Talking Beasts. If you're not a Telmarine, then who are you?" the mouse asked. The boy stood and bowed with surprising grace, barely supressing a smile.

"I am King Isaiah the Noble of Narnia. I believe I've been called?"

* * *

As the five children walked along the edge of the beach, it was Lucy who first noticed the boat.

"Do you see that?" she asked. All stood along the bank, eyes squinted to see who it was that was approaching. They noticed two men in armor rowing.

"That doesn't look like Narnian armor." Davina pointed out. All nodded, but they were now in the middle of the channel and they still couldn't identify the armor. Suddenly, they stopped rowing and picked up a smallish bundle.

"That's a dwarf!" Edmund said. Susan pulled her bow and an arrow from the quiver on her back. She shot a warning arro at the side of the boat.

Both men turned to look at her.

"Drop him!" she yelled, stringing another arrow. The two men looked at eachother and threw the thrashing dwarf into the water. The man on the right grabbed a crossbow, but Susan had an arrow imbedded into his side before he could blink. As Peter and Edmund jumped into the water, the other soldier did what any smart enemy would do when faced with the Kings and Queens of Old- jumped in the water and swam away as fast as possible.

In a few moments, the boys were back with the dwarf and boat. Lucy cut his bonds and he pulled off the gag around his mouth.

"Drop him? Drop him! Is that the best you can come up with?!" he yelled.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan said, offended.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he answered.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter suggested.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." the dwarf grumbled.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked. When the dwarf saw the expressions of shock on their faces he nearly laughed.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" he said sarcastically.

"Funny you should ask." Davina said.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy told him. Davina picked up Peter's sword that he'd thrown off just before diving in the water and handed it to him. The dwarf eyed it and his gaze moved to examine all of their faces and weapons.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." he groaned. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he said, disblieving.

"Never had that reaction before." Davina pointed out. Peter reached out to shake his hand.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." he introduced himself. The dwarf just looked at him.

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan suggested, making them all smile.

"Probably." the dwarf said sarcastically.

"You might be surprised." Peter said as he took out his sword, Rhindon, and pointed it at the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that, boy." the dwarf warned confidently.

"Not me. Him." he answered, jerking his head towards Edmund. Peter turned the hilt of the sword toward the dwarf as Edmund unsheathed his own. Edmund smiled happily, glad to be testing out his swordsmanship so soon. He held it at ready as the dwarf took the sword from Peter. He acted like it was too heavy and Edmund looked over at the others with a smile.

Davina and Lucy locked eyes with each other behind Susan for a moment while the dwarf pretended to have trouble lifting it. They both knew better. It was a common trick they used to surprise their opponent. Davina had fallen for it once and gotten a nasty gash in her thigh from it that had nearly reached the bone. Lucy had administered her cordial afterward, before Peter could find out, both knowing he would have had a fit.

They snapped back to reality as they heard the sound of metal on metal. The dwarf aimed up high and Edmund ducked. The dwarf hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword and Davina felt her heart jump into her throat and her eyes went wide.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled in fear, but Ed kept fighting and they calmed down. After a few more moments, the dwarf was disarmed and he dropped to the ground looking at them incredulously.

"Beards and Bedsteads!" he exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked. He studied them again.

"I'm guessing yours. You are Queen Susan, right?" he asked. Susan smiled and nodded while Lucy walked up to him, extending her hand to help him up.

"My goodness! Where are our manners?" she said, exhasperated. She proceeded to give the names of all those present.

"Trumpkin." the dwarf said when he was finished. "I kinda figured who you were already by looking at you. The stories, you know." he shrugged. They all nodded, smiling.

"Well, let's get on our way and you can fill us in on what's going on." Peter said, gaze sweeping across the party of them. "And I'm guessing it's also a long story."


	5. A More Savage Place

_**Author's Note: So yesterday we got our Christmas tree and while we were decorating it, I was randomly quoting scenes from LWW and PC. It annoyed the crap out of my brother. :P Just thought I'd let you know. It reminded me to update too!**_

_**BTW, for all of you who were wondering- Don't worry! Prince Caspian will be in this fic. It wouldn't be the same without him! In fact, he'll be introduced in this one! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Isaiah and Davina. **_

**Chapter 5- A More Savage Place**

The six companions sat in a boat as Peter rowed them through the clear water of one of the channels that had made the island where Cair Paravel's ruins sat. Trumpkin, the dwarf, sat at the head of the boat as navigator, keeping a steady eye for a safe place to land their small vessel. Susan and Lucy sat side by side on a bench behind him, Peter sat on the bench behind them rowing. Edmund and Davina sat on the back bench.

"They're so still." Lucy said from the front. Davina followed her line of vision, as did Trumpkin, and realized she was talking about the trees. She had to agree. It was weird seeing them like this- it was too much like the trees from Earth.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin answered.

"They used to dance." Lucy answered sadly. There was a long pause before Trumpkin spoke again.

"Wasn't long after you lot left that the Telmarins invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"And what of King Isaiah?" Davina asked from the back, working hard to keep her voice steady. Edmund reached over and took her hand and she smiled at him thankfully.

"Died right after Narnia was taken over. A few centaurs managed to get him out, but he'd already sustained mortal injuries and died, according to the stories."

Davina inhaled sharply and all eyes turned to her as she whipped her head to the side and relatively out of view of the others.

Lucy gasped at the news and Edmund hit the side of the boat in anger with his free hand, while Susan buried her head in her hands. Peter put a significant amount of effort into the rowing as he bit his lip angrily. They had already figured he was dead, but this hurt. He was a part of the family. Obviously, it hit Davina hardest, he was her twin- but that didn't mean the others were doing much better.

The rest of the ride was silent. Trumpkin watched them pretty intently, studying each of their faces as the boat sped through the clear water.

Finally they reached a shore line that was easily accessable and Peter rowed it in. All except Lucy began to pull it onto the shore while Trumpkin found a sturdy place to put down the anchor in case the tide rose.

"Hello there." Lucy said behind them. The other four royals turned as Lucy headed toward a large black bear. It swayed from side to side, growling slightly. "It's alright. We're friends."

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin warned, eyes wide as he wondered what had gotten into the youngest Queen. Lucy turned around to look at him and the bear started running toward her. Lucy saw it and retreated, attempting to run back to her family.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned, notching an arrow into her bow as the bear charged. Lucy tripped and rolled over just as the bear reached her. It stood on its hind legs and roared as Lucy let out a scream. Suddenly, a dagger with a blue hilt appeared in it's chest, followed closely by an arrow.

They all ran over to Lucy, Davina reaching her first. She gathered the younger girl up in her arms in a fierce hug.

"I've already lost one family member. I will not lose another. I love you too much!" she kissed Lucy on the cheek and she returned it. Peter and Edmund approached and Peter slid an arm around Davina's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder while clutching the front of his tunic for support. Edmund put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and she buried her face in his chest while he patted her hair.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked, feeling guilty about not having saved her sister, but she'd thought he would back off.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as he pulled out Davina's dagger from the bear. He washed it in the channel before handing it back to her. She slipped it in it's sheath around her left calf thankfully.

"He was wild." Edmund said, brow furrowing.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter added.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He said as he began to cut into the bear with his own knife.

* * *

A young Telmarine, by the name of Prince Caspian, continued past the trees that made up this wood that had been forbidden to him all his life, and now was his hiding place. The seventeen year old heard more rustling noises behind him and turned around.

"I can hear you." he said, exhasperated. The faces of a certain badger named Trufflehunter and a dwarf named Nikabrik popped out from behind two different trees.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter said. The prince just turned and continued to walk. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding."

"Or maybe I'll come with you." Nikabrik added. "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs.

"Minotaurs?" Caspian asked, stopping to look at them. "They're real?"

"And very bad tempered." the badger said.

"Not to mention big."

"Huge." Trufflehunter added, spreading his arms apart for effect as they continued on, now ahead of him.  
"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" He asked, thoroughly interested.

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter answered.

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asked. The two in front stopped, turning around to face him.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Stories." Caspian shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnai?" Trufflehunter asked, clearly shocked.

"No, my professor. Listen," he said as he passed between them. "I'm sorry but these are not the kind of questions you should be asking." He said, turning back to them.

Just then Trufflehunter sniffed the air with an odd look on his face.

"What is it?" Nikabrik answered, scanning his range of visibility.

"Human."

"Him?"

"No. Them." He said, turning. Just then about a dozen Telmarine soldiers appeared a few hundred yards away from them, carrying crossbows.

"There they are!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Run!" Caspian yelled. They all took off in the opposite direction as arrows whizzed by them, narrowly missing them until one lodged itself in Trufflehunter's backside. The badger tumbled to a halt.

"Oh no!" Nikabrik cried, causing Caspian to turn around. He started to run, but Caspian went past him saying,

"Wait! I'll go!" He reached the badger seconds later. The creature held up the white, intricately carved horn the professor had given Caspian and shoved it at the Prince.  
"Take it. Go. It's more important than I am!" Trufflehunter reassured. Prince Caspian grabbed the horn and stuck it in his belt before heaving the badger over his shoulder. He noticed the grass near a man start to move and he fell as another guy suddenly had an arrow lodged in his neck and he fell as well. Caspian turned at tore off toward Nikabrik. He handed Trufflehunter to him before moving toward the enemy and drawing his sword.

He watched in awe as the men went down one by one, some by arrows with red feathers on the ends and others by some creature that was attacking from the grasses. Suddenly, the moving grass made a line straight for him as a blurry form hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." his attacker demanded.

"You are a mouse." he said, shocked. The mouse sighed.

"I was hoping for something a little more original." He said, holding his rapier at Caspian's neck. "Pick up your sword." he commanded.

"Uh...no thanks." The young Prince said.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse bellowed.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian reassured him. He heard a chuckle behind the mouse, but wasn't too concerned with it at the moment. The mouse held the rapier closer to his neck.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live."

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter called out.

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep asked. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." he said, clearly annoyed.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik reassured him.

"He's the one who blew the horn." the badger said.

"What?" the mouse breathed.

"Let me see it." A voice came from the tree beside them. Caspian looked over to see a young man his age with jet black hair and bright green eyes looking back at him, clearly the speaker and probably the same who had just been laughing. Reepicheep stepped off of him and the prince stood, dusting himself off. He looked at the boy uncertainly.

"Do as you're ordered." Reepicheep commanded. Caspian pulled out the beautiful horn and handed it to the boy, confused at why he was supposed to be taking orders. The boy turned the horn over, a smile spreading across his features.

"Definitely Su's- er, Queen Susan's- horn." he told them. "Pleased to meet you." he said, holding out his hand.

"Who are you?" Caspian asked, taking his hand and shaking it uncertainly.

"King Isaiah the Noble." he smiled. "You are royalty as well."

Caspian resisted the urge to keep his mouth from dropping open. This was one of the Kings and Queens of Old he'd heard about in all the stories.

"P-Prince Caspian." he answered, trying to mentally grasp what was going on. "You're dead." he finally said, eyes full of confusion.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. Let's walk and talk, we don't have forever, you know." he turned to the mouse. "Reep, for a knight of Narnia, you sure have a flair for the dramatic." he chuckled.

Caspian smiled as he heard the mouse mutter something about respect due to knights from their Kings as they began to trudge through the forest once again.


	6. The River Rush

_**Author's Note: It figures that I pick one of Taylor Swift's songs for lyrics on both this fic and "For the Love of a Traitor". Lol! She just has songs that go well with my stories I guess. :P **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Davina and Isaiah.**_

**Chapter 6- The River Rush**

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
__I'm feeling like I don't know you  
__You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
__and I need you like a heartbeat  
__but you know you've got a mean streak.  
__-"Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift-_

The six companions made their way through the forest with Peter in the lead. Davina stood beside him, mind wandering as they passed large rock structures that were completely unfimiliar to her. She missed her brother.

She thought back to Oreius' training. He'd often set them all up in pairs. The strongest pairings they had were when Peter and Edmund were back to back, Susan and Lucy were back to back, and when she and Isaiah were back to back. They were strongest like that. The second best pairing (and almost as good) was her and Peter, Susan and Isaiah, and Edmund and Lucy. They all worked well together no matter what combination, but those two were the best, the hardest to defeat. It looked almost like a dance in these pairs. Oreius said it came from a level of trust, commitment, and communication.

For some reason she felt like if she and Peter tried to fight right now, back to back, they'd be all over the place

It felt like Peter was leaving too. Not physically, but emotionally. He was so bitter. He'd been like this for a while, but she'd thought it might get better when they got back to Narnia- back home. This was a different Narnia though.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"That's the trouble with girls. Can't keep a map in your heads." he answered.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy laughed. Peter rolled his eyes playfully.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan mumbled.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked from behind them.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said. Davina held back a chuckle as she listened. Peter jumped onto a big rock in front of them and looked around.

"I'm not lost." he muttered.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin answered as the whole party stopped. Peter spun around and glared at the dwarf.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossingin these parts." the dwarf monotoned, clearly frustrated at the High King's behavior.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." he answered coldly, and jumped down. He began to walk and Davina picked up the pace to where she was beside him.

"Peter, maybe you should listen to him."

"I know my kingdom, Davina." he answered.

"It's been thousands of years. You don't know what's changed since then." she answered, trying her best to be patient.

"It's still my kingdom. I know what I'm talking about."

"If I remember correctly, this wasn't you're kingdom- it was our kingdom. There were five rulers, not just you." she answered coldly. He set his jaw and glared at her for a moment before continuing forward. Davina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wondering what had happened to them. She felt an arm loop hers and opened her eyes. Edmund was beside her and he nodded his head toward the path they were taking. Davina sighed. She wasn't the only person who felt like they were losing someone and she needed to gather herself together. As High Queen, she had to suck it up and do her job.

She smiled at Edmund and laid a head on his shoulder for a moment as they continued forward. He was always a good little brother, always knew how to comfort her. She was glad she had at least one brother left.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the River Rush, but where it had once been, a cliff now stood and the river was hundreds of feet below them.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper-" Susan started as they all peered over the edge.  
"Oh, shut up." Peter snapped.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said. Susan rolled her eyes.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan told him.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" Lucy said spining around to face us. "Don't you see? He's right..." she turned back around and was met by an empty cliff. "...there." she trailed off.

"Do you se him now?" Trumpkin asked, sarcastically. All eyes turned to glare at him and he shrugged.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy said. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him." she pleaded, looking to Peter.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." he answered. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." her eyes narrowed, clearly insulted.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin injected.

"He does exist." Davina snapped at him.

"The last time I didnt' believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund added.

"Lucy knows what she's talking about. We all know that." Davina said, peering at her husband.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked, looking back to Lucy.

"Maybe you weren't looking." she answered.

"I'm sorry, Lu." he said and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute." Davina called out, causing Peter to turn and look at her expectantly. "When did it get like this, Peter?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this!" she said, waving my arm at all of us. "When did it become all about you. We used to make decisions together, discuss our plan of action. You never made all the decisions. Yes, you had the deciding factor- but you used to care about what we said." They were standing in front of each other now, she searched his eyes, desperate to understand.

"I still care." he said angrily.  
"Really?" she said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Could've fooled me! We used to follow Lucy without question when she saw Aslan. What's changed?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on?" she asked, nearly in tears now. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm your wife, Peter. Your _wife_. What are you running from?" A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked into her husband's stone face.

"We'd better get going." he said, and turned and walked into the forest. Susan and Trumpkin followed as Davina turned back to Lucy. She was crying and Edmund had an arm wrapped around her. She kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"What's happened to him, Vina?" Lucy asked softly as Davina grasped her hand.

"I don't know, Lu. I don't know."

_I can't even recognize him anymore._


	7. Sweet Memories

_**Author's Note: Thought you'd enjoy a new chapter. Don't know when I'll get the next one up. My sister is coming home tomorrow for two weeks, so that'll take up alot of my time. Let me know what you thought of this new chapter. I rather enjoyed it myself.**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina & Isaiah= Mine. The rest= The brilliant Mr. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 7- Sweet Memories**

"So are the rest of them coming?" Caspian asked once Isaiah had finished his story.

"Hmm?"

"The other Kings and Queens. Are they coming too?" he repeated himself. He watched as the King ran a hand through his short black curls and sighed.

"I don't know, but I sure hope they do." Caspian nodded, seeing the conflict in his eyes. Isaiah smiled to himself as he realized once again that he'd picked up Peter's nervous habit of running a hand through his hair when he was frustrated or upset. Vina had pointed it out to him a couple of times before they all left, but he hadn't thought much of it until they were gone.

He missed them so much- his family. Peter's roaring laughter that rushed through the corridors of Cair Paravel so often. Susan's gentle smile and the light in her eyes when she spoke. His and Edmund's late night chess matches and sparring when one of them was frustrated. Lucy's countenance that could light an entire room with joy. And Vina's playful competition and teasing that could almost put a smile on a Marshwiggle.

Isaiah blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes before anyone could notice. How long would it be before he'd see them again? How long would Aslan have him wait? Would he have to wait until he was in Aslan's country for good?

"Your Majesty?" Isaiah's head shot back up as the Prince adressed him.

"You can call me Isaiah, Caspian. You're going to be a King soon enough yourself. You need to get used to it." The young Prince reddened a bit at the comment. "Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

"Trufflehunter said we were nearing the Dancing Lawn. It didn't look like you heard him."

"I didn't. Thank you for informing me." he smiled.

He looked round and sure enough, he was in the middle of the Dancing Lawn. Isaiah smiled once again as he remembered the nights he used to spend here with the other royals dancing with the fauns and dryads. He, Peter, Edmund, and Susan would usually tire out quickly and step out, but that never lasted long. A few moments later, Vina would either come out requesting to dance with her brother or Peter, or she would tease Edmund until he finally joined once again. If not her, then Lucy would run out and want to dance with Edmund or Peter. Then she would make a fuss about how the others should enjoy themselves and join in until they finally agreed.

Something told him there hadn't been much dancing here recently and it reminded him once more or Aslan's words:

_"Narnia is not the place you once knew, do not make the mistake of thinking that it is. As a King of Narnia, your purpose is to do what's best for Narnia. What is best for her now is a new King whom you will help to enthrone." _

As he settled onto the ground between Reepicheep and Nikabrik, he leaned his head against the stone wall, resting his eyes and his mind. It would be dark soon and time to counsel with what was left of the Narnians.

* * *

Davina trudged through the foliage, hand in hand with Lucy. Edmund had moved ahead with Susan and they were conversing silently as they also followed Peter and Trumpkin's leads.

Looking around, she wondered if the trees would ever dance again. Passing her hand over the bark of a slender birch tree, she thought back to her friends that had been Dryads. She wondered briefly if any of them would still be alive today. Possibly. But would they ever dance again?

Looking down at Lu, she knew she was thinking the same thing.

"It's funny, Lu. We used to be the same height and now you're much shorter once again."

Lucy glanced up and glared playfully. "If I remember correctly, it's only like this for two more years."

"Then I can keep calling you Smallish One until then." Davina grinned back.

"Vina!" Lucy groaned. "I thought I'd finally gotten all of you to stop saying that."

"You've remembered that this entire year, haven't you? Hoping we wouldn't, I'm sure." Lucy's silence answered her question.

Davina laughed happily. "I wasn't the one who gave you the nickname."

"I know. I know. It was the Marshwiggle Ambassador." she made a face. "You just decided to run with it."

"Would you rather I called you a Beardless Dwarf? Tumnus seemed to think that fit when he first met you." Davina asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You used that defense last time."

"And it still works."

Just then an arrow whizzed past Davina's face so close she could feel the air as it passed. Lucy let out a little yelp in surprise. The whole company stopped and each hid behind a nearby tree. Davina lifted up the hem of her dress just enough for Lu to see the dagger around her calf. Lucy snatched it quickly as she put a hand on the hilt of her own.

"Who goes there?" a voice rang out. Footsteps crunched leaves as some number of people made their way over. All eyes went to Peter, who leaned out just enough to catch a glimpse of the oncoming danger. He pulled his head back in as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword, signalling that these were in fact enemies. Susan looked at him questioningly, a silent conversation skillfully passing between them.

'Twenty' Peter mouthed unmistakably. Davina bit her lip and shared a look with Lucy as she put her hands on the hilt of each sword. Susan and Trumpkin slowly and silently pulled out their bows and strung arrows in preparation.

"I said, who goes there?" the voice rang out again. So close it almost made Davina jump. Peter began to mouth a countdown.

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

Time to test out what they remembered.

The six companions jumped out from behind the trees swords drawn, arrows on string, and daggers ready.

"We do." Peter answered. One of the archers from the Telmarine group of soldiers readied his crossbow, aiming for Peter, but Susan had an arrow in him before he could pull the trigger. This jumpstarted the skirmish.

Peter and Edmund were quickly doing battle with five men at once, the two brothers back to back once again. While one who knew their fighting well could see that they obviously weren't as in tune with each other, emotionally as well as physically, as they once were- they were still quite effective. Not a surprising result when the two Kings were involved. Each brother watched the other's back knowing that, to some extent, the other's life was in their hands.

Trumpkin was busily shooting one soldier. A soldier finally got close and took a swipe at him with his sword. The dwarf sacrificed his bow in exchange for his life in blocking the swing. Pulling out his dagger and an arrow, he dove into the melee' once again.

Susan was busily alternating between shooting and stabbing with the many arrows from her quiver. She dropped to a crouch as a soldier took a swing at her head and plunged an arrown into his side. She took a deep breath as she jumped back up and notched an arrow, quickly implanting it in the heart of another enemy.

At first, Lucy pretended to be scared as the Telmarine men approached her. Allowing her eyes to get wide and backing up a few steps. The men laughed as they grabbed for her arms, thinking they could capture her and cause the others to surrender. As soon as they tried this, however, they were in for the last surprise of their life as Lucy began skillfully slashing her daggers at the attackers around her. "Not as young as I look." she mumbled as she continued her advance.

Davina slashed both swords across a soldier's breastplate and kicked him into the man behind him. She sliced into one mans side and another's arm, skillfully using both blades to her advantage. She was suddenly glad Oreius had forced her to learn battle with two swords.

Though their group was sufficiently outnumbered, they were much better trained than the Telmarine soldiers. It didn't take long before their enemies were all down and each of them breathing heavily.

Trumpkin looked over at Lucy wide-eyed. "You did that?" he asked as he looked at Lucy's opponents now sprawled across the forest floor.

"She didn't get the title 'Warrior Queen' for nothing." Edmund told him as he bent down to clean his sword. Trumpkin didn't respond, he just furrowed his brow studying the now laughing Lucy. As everyone cleaned their swords and daggers, Davina looked over at Lu once again.

"Can I have my dagger back now, O Smallish One?" Davina asked. She heard Edmund snort as Lucy glared at her once again.

"Better not irk her, Vina. She might give it back to you more rougly than you'd hoped." Susan laughed.

Lucy was about to retort when suddenly an arrow was sticking up out of the ground next to her foot. The five royals and dwarf spun around as more Telmarine soldiers appeared with crossbows aimed for them.

"Not again!" Lucy cried out, handing Davina her dagger quickly as she stood and sheathed her own.

"Run!" Peter yelled. The needed no further urging as they all jumped up, putting away their weapons. Arrows began whizzing by them once again as they dashed back into the hopeful cover of the trees who used to dance.


	8. The Dancing Lawn

_**Author's Note: So it's 1:30 am and I finally got this done so I could put it up. My sister is home, but her flight was really late because the stupid delays- dumb weather! Anyway, tomorrow we're going shopping. Yay! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Peter's a little bit better in this one (for those of you who are mad at him, as I am. :P), but all is not resolved, as you probably know. Enough of my late night ramblings and on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: As you really ought to know by now, I only own Davina and Isaiah. If you didn't know that- I'd suggest getting checked out for senility.**_

**Chapter 8- The Dancing Lawn**

As the six ran through the maze of trees, dodging arrows and tripping over branches hidden by the foliage, they wondered how they were going to last.

Peter had been smart in calling a retreat. There were around fifteen pursuers, all carrying crossbows, and only Susan could shoot from their side now, but stopping to return fire would be suicide.

"How far to the River Rush?" Peter yelled to the dwarf a few steps behind him.

"Only a bit more."

The arrows were coming without reserve. Lucy let out a yelp as one knicked her arm, while another came deadly close to Edmund, just barely grazing his right cheek.

"Faster!" Susan cried as the men began to gain on them, desperately wishing she was able to shoot. If she tried stopping now though, she'd be a pincushion for quite a few Telmarine arrows.

As they came out into the clearing beside the ridge that held the River Rush.

"Lu, where did you see Aslan?" Davina cried out.

"It was right over here." she answered, dashing to a spot near the edge. Just then that section gave way and Lucy gave a shriek that was echoed by Susan and Davina as she fell from sight.

"Lu!" Edmund cried out as they all ran over in fear.

"Found it!" Lucy chimed with a smile. They all echoed her smile with relief as they realized she was safe.

Suddenly, their pursuers announced themselves once again as an arrow lodged itself the back of Davina's upper left arm. She cried out in pain, clutching her arm.

"Down! Now!" Peter yelled. Edmund jumped down beside Lucy and reached up to help Davina down as Peter helped from above. They continued this until everyone was down. Apparently a path was woven into the ridge that could now be seen since they were in it. Peter shuffled everyone under the ledge next the the opening Lucy had discovered.

All breathing was silenced as footsteps approached and were heard just overhead. Davina had the sudden worry that the footing above them would also give way and prayed silently that she was wrong. She looked over at Peter and jerked her head toward the path, silently suggesting that they move slowly and quietly in an attempt to get out of harms way.

Peter pause a moment, then nodded. He knew it was wise to begin moving down the path in case they were discovered, at least they'd have put a little distance between themselves and the enemy.

They took slow and calculated steps until they heard the footsteps all fade away. Even then they continued the silence for a few moments until Peter broke it.

"I suspect they're gone. Let's take a rest and check damages."

Davina had the most obvious wound. An arrow shaft protruded from the back of her left arm. Peter looked it over carefully. "I'm going to pull it out, alright Vina?"

Davina bit her lower lip and nodded, not bothering to be angry at him for the moment. Lucy offered her hand and Davina took it thankfully. Peter braced her arm before quickly pulling it out. Davina barely offered a shriek, careful to keep their previous pursuers from taking the search back up, but bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. Lucy ripped the seam off the long white skirt beneath her red dress. She carefully wrapped it around Davina's wound.

"One we reach the river, we'll be able to clean it." she reasurred soothingly.

"Did I mention I hate archery?" Davina commented dryly. She still had the scar from the archer on her second day in Narnia. Everyone except Trumpkin grimaced at the mention of it. "How are Ed and Lu?"

"Just a little blood. No big deal." Edmund answered with a smile.

"Let's get going then."

"Are you sure you're alright? We can rest a few moments if you want." Peter suggested. Davina smiled warmly. Now that was the Peter she knew. She just wished it would show up when she wasn't hurt, as well as when she was.

"I'm perfectly fine, Pete. We need to get going before it gets too dark for travel." she answered. She looped her good arm around his as they all began their descent down the ridge.

After crossing the river and making their way to the other side, the sun finally set on their first day back in Narnia. They were all glad, too. The day had been so full of action that they'd hardly gotten the chance to breathe. Edmund and Peter gathered firewood as Trumpkin lit the fire and began cooking the bear meat he'd gathered from the morning's kill.

When they'd finished eating, they all drifted off to sleep. They were tired, but not nearly as worn out as they would have been in England after such a long day. The Narnian air had strengthened them considerably. Though one would hardly know the difference, unless they knew the five royals outside of Narnia as well.

Peter wrapped his arm around Davina's waist as they drifted off to sleep, careful to keep her arm from getting hit. He sighed contentedly and she smiled as they were once again able to sleep in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, my King."

"Goodnight, my Queen."

* * *

Isaiah watched silently at the variety of Narnians circled around Caspian who was standing in the center of the Dancing Lawn. With the hood of his cloak pulled up to hide his face and the rest wrapped around his body, no one had taken much notice of him and he had wanted it that way. It was a good chance to see how well Prince Caspian did with them. It was vital if they were going to trust him.

At this moment, things weren't going so well. One could hardly hear their own thoughts with the chorus of voices shouting accusations at the young prince. Isaiah was secretly glad he'd never had to rule at such a young age. He'd assumed the throne at thirty-one.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled, striding toward the young prince he'd helped bring here in the first place. It had been obvious that the dwarf didn't trust the Telmarine boy.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian defended himself.

A gruff voice called out from the side. "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken from us?"

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!" The chorus of voices agreed causing Isaiah to wince.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, clearly not having expected this.

"Accountable. And punishable." Nikabrik accused stepping forward in front of the prince. Isaiah was about to intervene when Reepicheep, who had been standing beside him, spoke up instead.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch." he said, drawing his rapier out and pointing it at the Black Dwarf's face.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" he seethed, gesturing at Caspian. Isaiah felt his heart jump into his throat. He'd never confronted the Witch, but his best friends had nearly been killed by her and they'd fought her followers off many a time- often including near death experiences for each of them.

"Let us be glad then that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter approached the group.

An uproar sounded from the many gathered. Cries of protest at following the White Witch and laments over the disappearance of Aslan.

"No one is joining the White Witch." Isaiah spoke clearly and authoritatively, eyeing the dwarf. Curiously, his tone quieted the Narnians, though no one except those gathered at the center of the Dancing Lawn knew who he was. His cloaked form nodded once again at Trufflehunter, urging him to go on, knowing he had more to say.

"Some of you may have forgotten," the wise badger continued to the now silent and curious crowd. "But we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right, except when a son of Adam was King." he said, facing the Telmarine King. He then glanced subtely at Isaiah before turning back as Nikabrik cried out once more.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King?"

"Because I can help you." Caspian answered the angry dwarf, then lifted his head to speak to the rest of the Narnians. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." Glenstorm, a large centaur agreed. "The time is right. I watch the sky. For it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger. Navah, the lord of victory and Alambil, the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens. Now here, a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? I mean...I mean, really?" A squirrel chattered at the prince.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs." Caspian answered, gesturing at each as he spoke. "And here you are- in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. This horn has brought us together. And together we have the chance to take back what is ours."

Isaiah waited, holding his breath. This was the moment of truth. Could this Telmarine boy lead his people?

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm informed him unsheathing his sword and holding it before his face in salute. All centaurs gathered followed his lead, followed by the rest of the Narnians.

"And we offer you our lives unreservedly." Reepicheep said, drawing his rapier as his mice did the same, they bowed before Caspian.

"And it will not be in vain." Isaiah said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "For Prince Caspian has the makings of a King in him." He turned toward the Telmarine boy who was smiling hopefully now. "And a very good King at that."

He meant exactly what he had said. Aslan had made a wise decision- once again.


	9. Meeting Prince Caspian

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I've been sick all week, except yesterday and of course, yesterday was Christmas. Couldn't post then. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Davina and Isaiah. **_

**Chapter 9- Meeting Prince Caspian**

The next morning, Peter smiled as he woke, Davina's black curls were laying across his face as his arms wrapped around her waist. He lay there for a few moments, taking in the feeling of having her in his arms once again. It had been a year since he'd gotten to lay like this. He loosened his arms around her and pulled back to sit up and stretch.

Unfortunately, he accidentally hit Davina's wound on the back of her left arm. She woke with a hiss of pain.

"Sorry, Vina." he whispered, hoping not to wake the others. Davina's eyes flitted open and she looked up at him with a smile.

"That's alright." she sat up as well and yawned, laying a head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath. "It feels so good to be here once again. I just wish Isaiah was here to experience it with us."

He draped an arm around her waist. "I know. Me too." He scanned the area and suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?" Davina asked, moving away to look at him, brow furrowed. He jumped to his feet.

"Where's Lu?"

"She can't be too far off. Knowing her she's just looking around." Davina suggested. "Let's see if she found anything." She slipped her hand into his as they began to look around.

"Where do you-" she started to say but Peter cut her off as he pulled her down to a crouch. "What?" she whispered. He pointed to a minotaur walking down a path only a few feet away, a battle axe strapped to his back.

Davina looked forward and pointed hastily forward. Lucy was only a few feet in front of them, now hidden behinda bush as she walked, but would soon be out in the open. Peter jumped toward her.  
"Aslan?" Lucy asked as she rounded the bend. Peter grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand and pulled her onto her seat.

Putting a finger to his lips, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and started to crouch forward.

"Wait, Peter, there could be-" Davina started, but he was already out of hiding and walking stealthily toward the minotaur by the time she could finish. "-others." Sighing she moved to another hiding spot to the far right, and just as Peter was about to make his prescense known, a strange boy about his age jumped out and the two began to do battle.

As Davina suspected, another cloaked figure began running at the fighting battle with Telmarine sword unsheathed. Davina jumped out from her hiding place and began to fight that person as well. Using both swords, she served blow after blow to her cloaked foe. Her opponent seemed unfased by this and before long began backing her up with a series of blows. Stepping back, she tripped over a tree root and fell on her back, knocking both swords out of her hands. The figure drew his sword back to strike her.

Back with the High King and the boy, Peter had just successfully unarmed the boy and took a swing at his head, but the boy ducked and it lodged itself in a tree. Peter fell back as the boy kicked him in the stomach and grabbed a rock. The boy turned his back and attempted to take the blade from the tree as Peter raised his rock to bash the boy's head.

"No! Stop!" Lucy yelled from behind her hiding spot. She jumped into full view and all eyes turned to her. Her eyes flitted from Peter to Davina and Peter's eyes followed and jaw clenched. He dropped his rock and marched over to the cloaked figure.

"You leave her alone!" He ordered threateningly, shoving him aside and grabbing Davina's hand. "Don't you dare touch my wife again!" he yelled as he pulled her up.

Suddenly the cloaked figure's sword clattered to the forest floor. The boy Peter had been battling with gave him a funny look.

"D-Davina? Peter?" It asked, sounding awestruck. The High King and Queen's eyes widened for a moment at being called by name and they took a step back. Suddenly, it lurched forward and hugged both of them at once, it's hood falling off at the same time to reveal Isaiah.

As Isaiah stepped back, Davina felt her knees give way and was glad for Peter's grip around her waist at the moment that held her up. Peter was so in shock that he didn't move, his eyes just widened and mouth dropped open.

Finally, Davina jumped forward and was caught by her twin brother and she sobbed into his chest. "I-I missed you s-so much. I-I thought I'd never s-see you again." she sniffled. He rubbed his sister's back with a smile.

"It's okay, Vina. I'm here now." he comforted.

"T-They said you were dead." she continued.

"I was." he answered. She pulled back to look up at him and he wiped a few of her tears away and kissed her on the forehead. "That's a story for later. Where is everyone?"

"Peter!" a voice called our and all turned to see Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin standing side by side. Peter seemed to come out of his trance state and glanced at Susan before turning back to Isaiah and giving him a big hug.

"We missed you." He assured his brother-in-law.

"I'm sure you did. Who else keeps Ed occupied?" he laughed. "I missed y'all too." he smiled.

Three cries of "Isaiah!" suddenly rang out, the loudest, of course, being Lucy's. Suddenly, the other three kings and queens were rushing over, followed by a very confused dwarf.

As they greeted him, Peter looked around and realized there were dozens of Narnians all around them now, apparently sheathing their swords as they realized the threat to their Prince was gone. Of course, now they looked confused, but Peter didn't know that this was because one of the Kings of old had apparently been with them this entire time.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked unsurely, looking at the boy he'd been fighting before.

"High King Peter?" he answered with a thick Spanish accent, his eyes scanning over all the Kings and Queens of Old.

"I believe you called." he answered. The others had now joined their group, Lucy and Susan now crying as well. Davina's arm was linked with Isaiah's.

"You're not exactly what I expected." he said.

"Neither are you." Edmund replied, looking over at the minotaur Peter had been ready to attack earlier.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter wisely stated. Just then a large gray mouse came out, standing on his hind legs, and bowed to Peter.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh. He is so cute." Lucy whispered from in between Davina and Susan. Both smiled and nodded emphatically.

"Who said that?" The mouse yelled, pulling out his rapier and pointing it around. Lucy bowed her head apologetically.

"Sorry." she answered.

"Oh, Your Majesty." The mouse answered, a little shocked as he put away his rapier. "With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"I told you they'd say you were cute." Isaiah said quietly, earning a look from Reepicheep.

"Well, at least some of you know how to handle a blade." Peter answered Reep, earning a perturbed look from Caspian.

"Yes indeed, and we've put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire." the mouse answered, unaware of the insult he'd just given the Prince.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said, looking meaningfully at Caspian.

"Well then," Caspian answered, trying to hold back a smirk. "You'll probably be wanting yours back." he said as he held up Peter's blade he'd lodged in the tree earlier. Peter grabbed it irritatedly and sheathed it before turning away. Caspian followed him, as did the others. Isaiah shot Davina a questioning glance and she shrugged in return, looking apologetic. She ran ahead to walk beside Peter.

"What was that?" she whispered harshly as they walked. Glancing behind her, she saw that Lucy was talking animatedly to Trumpkin and Reepicheep, while Susan, Edmund, and Isaiah were probably discussing Peter's behavior. Caspian was now chatting with a large centaur whom she guessed was their general.

"What was what?" he answered, keeping his eyes forward.

"What do you think I'm talking about Peter?" she asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"You tell me."

"You're hopeless." Davina said exhasperated. "You're blocking me out again. Just like yesterday."

"There was nothing wrong with the way I did things yesterday." he said, looking at her angrily.

"Yes there was. You were being hard-headed and stubborn, just like you are now."

"You're one to talk."

"Don't turn this on me, Peter. We're not talking about me right now. We're talking about you."

"Well this 'discussion' is over." he answered and took bigger strides forward, leaving Davina behind. She put a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.

_What's gotten into him?_ she thought.

"Come on, Vina, you're going to get left behind." Lucy's voice came from beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled at the younger girl. She took Lucy's hand and sighed, allowing her to lead her forward. Lucy squeezed her hand gently and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Reepicheep said we're going to a place called Aslan's How." she offered.

"Well any place with Aslan's name in it can't be all that bad of a place."


	10. How King Isaiah Died

_**Author's Note: So, as the title suggests, this chapter is where you are informed of how King Isaiah the Noble died. Hope you're excited!**_

_**Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are Davina, Isaiah, Keira, Kailas, and Leilas.**_

**Chapter 10- How King Isaiah Died**

After being presented with Aslan's How, Caspian had decided that there was a certain part of it that needed to be shown to the Kings and Queens of Old.

"It's us." Lucy said as we examined some paintings on the wall. This one was depicting their coronation. A little to the left was Davina and Peter's wedding and Isaiah's coronation was on the opposite wall.

"What is this place?" Susan asked Caspian, who was watching them.

"You don't know?"

"Should we?" Davina asked. He grabbed a torch on a nearby wall and lead them without another word to a dark cavern. He edged to the left and put the torch in a small trench filled with oil. The fire spread through it, and it travelled in a circle around the room, effectively lighting up the entire room. In the middle of the room sat the stone table, the most reverred object in all of Narnia. Where the White Witch killed Aslan and he came back to life the next day. Behind it, a mural etched in stone of Aslan's return stared down at them.

Lucy walked up to the Stone Table and touched it reverently.

"He must know what he's doing." she said, looking back at the rest. Peter glanced at the mural, then looked back at her, expression cold.

"I think it's up to us now."

All eyes went back to the mural as Peter turned his attention back to Caspian.

"Can you show us where we can train?"

In a matter of moments, they were all outside and getting ready to practice a bit. Edmund began to spar with Peter, Davina and Isaiah did the same. Susan began to practice her archery, while Lucy practiced her aim with her dagger. It was harder for the latter two to practice combat with each of their weapons, because winning would prove deadly for their opponent.

After about an hour, they were called in for lunch, which the seven royals took by themselves.

"So are you going to tell us how you got here? And what you meant by 'I was dead'?" Davina said before she even took her first bite.

"Yes, Trumpkin said you were killed in the Telmarine invasion." Susan added.

"Well it's a bit of a long story..." Isaiah began.

* * *

King Isaiah slashed his sword through the two Temarines who had just entered his bedroom, before running out in the hallway to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Your Majesty!" a voice called from his left. He turned to see Kailas running up to him. "Your Majesty, the castle is under seige!" he cried as he came to a stop in front of him.

"I can see that." Isaiah said worriedly, gesturing to to the two men lying on the ground beside his bed.

"Come, Your Majesty." Kailas urged, grabbing Isaiah's hand and practically dragging him down the hallway.

After a few minutes, they ended up in the throne room, where Oreius and Tumnus were standing with Keira holding a small child in her arms. Kailas barred the door behind them.

"Your Majesty, the Telmarine army is too great. We can't defeat them." Orieous told him. "You need to get to a safe place before all is lost."

"But Oreius, my people need me." Isaiah retorted.

"King Isaiah, your people need you alive." Tumnus interjected. "Kailas, Keira and I will accompany you somewhere safe. As you can see, they will be bringing their son as well."

* * *

"Kailas and Keira had a son?" Lucy cried excitedly, interrupting Isaiah's story.

"Yes." Isaiah smiled, "Kailas finally got over admiring her from afar."

"Oh, I always knew they would be perfect for each other. What was his name?" Davina asked, smiling gleefully.

"Leilas."

"Oh, what a lovely name." Susan replied.

"I thought so too. Now let me get back to the story."

* * *

"Well how are we to get out?" Isaiah asked, he could hear the sounds of battle throughout the castle and shuddered, knowing that innocent lives were being taken, the Telmarines wouldn't just kill the male creatures. They'd go after the women and children, slaughtering them mercilessly.

"There's a secret tunnel, behind King Edmund's throne. He's the one who told me about it. It leads underground and comes out in the Shuddering Wood. You can take refuge with the Narnians there."

* * *

"There was a secret tunnel behind your throne and you never told anyone else about it?" Peter asked, turning to Edmund.

"You never asked, and besides I did tell someone- I told Tumnus." Edmund shrugged. "If the whole castle knew about it, it wouldn't be a very effective escape tool."

"Can I finish, please?" Isaiah asked with a smirk. When all was silent, he continued his story.

* * *

Just then, banging sounded on the door. Some of the soldiers must have been ramming something against the door, because it began to splinter.

"Hurry, Your Majesty." Orieus cried, opening a hidden trapdoor. Isaiah ushered Kailas, Keira, and Tumnus in first. He was about to do the same, when the door fell and the men rushed in. Oreius dropped the trapdoor, hiding the fauns from sight. He charged the soldiers in protection of his King.

"King Isaiah, I presume." a voice called out as a man walked through the door. The thirty-seven year old King narrowed his eyes and drew his sword as King Caspian of Telmar strode through the door.

* * *

"Wait, how old does that make you now?" Davina asked, once again interrupting the story.

"Well, since that was early spring, I'm now thirty-eight. I think."

"So you're thirty-eight and I'm thirty-two." Davina asked, scratching her head. "This is too confusing."

"Yes! I'm finally older than my twin!" Isaiah joked.

"Could you please get back to the story?" Susan asked. "And everyone, stop interrupting him. It's ruining the story!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Isaiah mocked her, causing her to glare at him. "Okay, okay, I'm continuing."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, King Caspian?" Isaiah asked angrily as the Telmarine King unsheathed his sword.

"I'm taking Narnia as a wedding present for my son." He answered mockingly as he thrust his sword at Isaiah. "Hope you don't mind."

Isaiah blocked the blow and returned it with one of his own.  
"The Narnians will never bow to you, Telmarine." Isaiah seethed as they fought.

"They won't have to. With humans inhabiting Narnia, we won't need beasts to live in it."

"You're planning on annihilating them?" Isaiah asked, shocked at the man's barbaric nature. The man smiled a malicious grin.

"By the time my descendents are done with them, they'll be extinct."

Just then an arrow pierced, Isaiah's thigh.

"I do believe you haven't met my son yet." King Caspian smirked as Isaiah grimaced at the pain in his leg. He didn't let it keep him from fighting though. Another man emerged, in his late twenties and carrying a crossbow.

"Charming family." Isaiah replied through his teeth.

"Too bad you won't live to get to know us better." Caspian II smirked as he shot Isaiah's right shoulder. He dropped his sword in pain and King Caspian plunged his sword into his stomach.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, we have more work to do." Caspian laughed, pulling the sword back out and leaving.

Isaiah gasped for air, breath becoming short and raspy. Oreius was at his side in a matter of minutes.  
"Your Majesty, hold on. We'll get you out of here." He said, lifting him gently. Another centaur was beside him now and the other opened the trap door. The fauns were still inside and Keira let out a gasp at the sight of their bloody King.

"Get him out of here!" Oreius ordered, handing him to Kailas, who was the strongest of those gathered. Neither centaur would be able to fit through the small trapdoor, so they had to hand him over.

"I won't make it." Isaiah wheezed. "Oreius, you are the greatest asset to this kingdom. Aslan couldn't have chosen better." he told him. He took one last shuddering breath before closing his eyes for the last time.


	11. Confusing Ages

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my first update on "Second Time Around" in 2009! How exciting! It's a bit short, but I hope you'll excuse me since it at least finished Isaiah's tale.**_

_**Disclaimer: Isaiah and Davina are mine. **_

**Chapter 11- Confusing Ages**

By now Davina was blinking back tears. Isaiah's death sounded so painful, she wanted to kill the man who would so ruthlessly hurt her brother like that.

She noticed Caspian's head was lowered and felt pity for him. The poor boy was a result of such ruthless lineage. He was ashamed and anyone who bothered to look could see it.

Before she could even respond to what she saw, Lucy moved in front of the boy and put a hand on his shoulder before tilting his chin up to where they were eye-level.

"It's alright, Caspian. You may share the same name as Isaiah's murderer, but we can see you are nothing like him. You have the opportunity to turn the tide and leave a legacy of good that neither you, nor your ancestors, could ever have imagined. Grasp that opportunity." She told him firmly. Then let go of his chin. She moved the hand that was on his shoulder and picked up his hand, squeezing it lightly. "We all believe in you."

Caspian was at a loss for words. Moments ago, he'd felt his heart clenching in guilt and shame at the sins of his ancestors, now he felt hope and peacefullness.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy." he finally said. He was trying to grasp the fact that such a young girl had just said that to him.

"Just how old are all of you?" he asked, hoping that would help him wrap his mind around the whole thing. He saw Davina smirk.

"Wondering how such a young girl sounds so much older?" she asked him. He nodded, almost sheepishly. In their eyes, he could see the wisdom and experience that came from living longer than they looked like they had.

"Well, combining the time we've spent in both our world and Narnia- Peter and I are thirty-two. Isaiah is apparently thirty-eight, though he and I are twins, time runs differently in Narnia." Davina complied.

"That makes me thirty-one." Susan added.

"And I'm thirty." Edmund informed him, bearing his trademark smirk. "My birthday was only a few days ago.

"And I'm twenty-six." Lucy chimed in, flashing a smile. "The only one still in my twenties."

Susan smacked her on the back of the head and Lucy glared playfully.

"But in our world, we're still seventeen, sixteen, fifteen and eleven." Lucy reminded everyone.

Caspian felt like his brain was going to explode. That totally didn't help the confusion. The youngest was his elder by nine years? This made absolutely no sense.

"Magic doesn't make sense." Isaiah said, as if he'd been reading his thoughts.

"Are you going to finish your tale or are you going to leave us at your death?" Susan asked with a small grin. Isaiah smiled back, noting the sparkle in her eye as she spoke, the sparkle he'd missed so much since he'd last seen her.

"Oh, please do finish!" Lucy begged.

"I'll finish. Don't want the oh-so-young Warrior Queen coming after me."

* * *

When Isaiah woke up, his vision looked distorted somehow. He could see blue and green above him, but it seemed to be waving slightly, as if he was looking through water.

As this thought entered his mind, it was at that moment he realized that was exactly it. He was underwater. He felt no urging of his lungs to sit up, but decided to do so anyway.

When he did so, he leapt out of the water with surprising flexibility. He found himself face to face with Aslan himself.

He smiled excitedly as he wrapped his arms around the Great Lion's neck and buried his face in his mane. He felt Aslan chuckle and purr softly.

"Oh Aslan! It's so wonderful to see you! I can't believe I've finally reached your country." he cried.

"Dear one, this is as far into my country as you will be going for now." Aslan told him. Isaiah sat back and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean, Aslan? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his expression changed from excitement to worry. Aslan chuckled once again, louder this time.

"No, my child. You cannot do enough right to deserve to come to my country, but I have paid the price. No, that is not why you cannot go any further. The reason is that your purpose is not yet fulfilled. I still have more for you to do."

Isaiah nodded as the Lion stood.

"Come. Walk with me." He obediently followed.

Isaiah talked with Aslan for quite a while. Actually, he wasn't sure how long he'd spent with him. It felt somewhat like it had only been seconds, but it also felt like it had been hundreds of years- all at the same time.

Afterward, Isaiah couldn't even remember most of what was said, but that seemed like that's how it should be. What he did need to remember had been preserved and that's what he remembered.

"Narnia is not the place you once knew, do not make the mistake of thinking that it is. As a King of Narnia, your purpose is to do what's best for Narnia. What is best for her now is a new King whom you will help enthrone.

"You will know him by what he carries. He has Queen Susan's horn, the one given to Father Christmas when they first arrived in Narnia. Do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will find a son of Adam with that same gift in his possession. He is the one you are to fight for, he is the next King of Narnia."

With those final words, Aslan blew Isaiah off of the mountain and over plains and valleys that made him dizzy to look down at. He floated on the air as if he weighed no more than a feather. Moments later he landed in a wood and began to make his way through, searching for any Narnians, hoping they'd seen the son of Adam.

* * *

"Wow!" Edmund said. "Straight from Aslan's mouth. We have a new King."

"Now there will be seven of us." Lucy smiled.

"Congratulations, Caspian!" Susan added.

Davina looked at Peter, whose lips were pressed together in a tight line and wondered what exactly he was thinking. This couldn't be easy for him.

"I don't know about y'all," Edmund said, standing up and brushing off his breeches. "But I think we've sit here long enough. I'd like to practice a bit more. It's been a year since we've left Narnia."

Isaiah tried to hide his grin at Edmund's use of the word 'y'all'.

* * *

"Su? Are you up to a little archery contest?" Isaiah asked, walking forward with his bow and a quiver strapped to his back. They were in the field outside of the How. It's being half a mile in size gave plenty of room for the Narnians to practice with their weapons.

Susan was currently practicing her arrow tossing she used when she didn't have enough time to string her arrows into the bow. She usually did it when the intended target was too close to shoot, as well. She didn't respond until she was done and went to the target to pull out the arrows she'd used.

"Are you sure you could handle it? I seem to remember thrashing you soundly last time you challenged me?" she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. Isaiah felt his breath catch, but covered it up with a laugh.

"Yes, but I've gotten in seven more years of practice than you have." he reminded her.

"Fine, your pride shattered. Not mine." she answered with a smirk notching an arrow.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Davina began sparring with Edmund near the entrance to the How. Peter and Caspian had gone with Reepicheep to take stock of the weapons. Anyone could see the growing animosity between the two.

After a few blows to each party, Edmund knocked Davina's sword out of her hand with ease.

"You're distracted." he stated as he handed her back her sword and sheathed his own.

"Mmm." she shrugged as she sat in the grass.

"It's Peter, isn't it?"

"How could you tell?" Davina asked sarcastically. She sighed and laid back on the grass to stare up at the sky, Edmund did the same beside her. "He's blocking us out." she said after a slight pause.

"I know. It's getting harder every day. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, as well." Edmund sighed.

As the two closest people to Peter, it was hard for both of them to see Peter this way. He was denying them access into whatever it was he was struggling with and it hurt both of them to watch him battle it alone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I miss him, Ed."

"So do I, Vina. So do I." Just then a squirrel ran up to them and both royals sat up.

"Your Majesties, High King Peter has announced a meeting. He informed me that all royalty were to be present." He chattered quickly. Both nodded and the squirrell headed off to find Isaiah and Susan.

"Let's go." Edmund prompted as he stood and reached out a hand to pull her up.


	12. Planning the Raid

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you've been giving me. They make me smile... Keep 'em coming and I'll keep rolling out the chapters. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Isaiah and Davina are the only characters that belong to me. The rest are property of a very awesome C.S. Lewis.**_

_" 'Cause every time I try to talk to you_

_I end up feelin' so confused_

_Like you can't hear a word I'm saying_

_When I'm trying to get close to you_

_I'm having trouble getting through_

_I can't stand it _

_It's so tragic_

_I feel static between us."_

_- Static by Everlife-_

**Chapter 12- Planning the Raid**

Edmund and Davina walked into the area that Caspian had shown them before, the room with the Stone Table. Those present were Reepicheep, the squirrel, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter- as well as Peter, Caspian, and Lucy. Lucy sat on the Stone Table, while the others stood round.

Susan and Isaiah entered shortly after.

"What's this all about, Peter?" Susan asked as she and Isaiah sat next to Davina and Edmund.

"We need to figure out what our plan of action is." He answered.

"Do you have something in mind?" Isaiah asked.

"A faun reported earlier today that a scout was seen at the edge of the trees. No doubt, Miraz's men have taken action and are on their way here as we speak." Peter began. "Men that won't be guarding the castle."

"What are you suggesting, Peter?" Susan asked.

"Our best plan of action would be to storm the castle."

"Impossible." Prince Caspian shook his head as he stepped forward. "No one has ever stormed that castle." Peter scowled.

"There's a first time for everything."

"But our advantage is here." he answered. Peter looked annoyed that the Prince wasn't backing down.

"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely." Susan commented in his defence.

"But if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out." Edmund replied and Susan nodded, realizing his point.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter piped in.

"We could gather nuts!" a squirrel cried excitedly.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said saracastically. "Shut up!"

"Peter, just when are you planning to carry out this attack?" Davina asked.

"Nightfall."

"The training necessary to complete such a task is more than we can expect from these Narnians." Isaiah said, brow furrowing.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty." Glenstorm spoke. "Most of us have been trained since birth to fight off the Telmarine enemy."

"With all due respect, noble centaur, so have the Telmarines." he answered.

"Glenstorm, if we can get the gates lowered in time, can you lead your men in to storm Miraz's castle?" Peter asked the stately centaur. Glenstorm paused in thought before answering the High King.

"Or die trying." he said solemnly.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Lucy asked, drawing all attention to her. "You all act like there are only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"You haven't been listening, Lu-" Peter started, but Lucy cut him off angrily.

"No, you haven't been listening, Peter. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" Her harsh words surprised all those present.

"I think we've waited on Aslan long enough." Peter answered coldly.

"What do you think, High Queen?" Trufflehunter asked, knowing she was the only royal not to have given an indication of her opinion yet. All eyes turned to her.

Davina thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't think we can just sit here and wait for the Telmarines to strike. Like Edmund said, they could starve us out. Or they could do what they did to the Cair and bring down the How on top of us." she paused, and looked at her brother. "But I also agree with Isaiah that we can't go rushing into this. And in the meantime, we need to seek Aslan's cousel, as Lucy has said." Lucy smiled gratefully.

Davina retrained her gaze on Peter. He had the final say, no matter what suggestions were brought forth. As High King, his duty was to make the final decision and his command was higher than even that of the High Queen, because as her husband he is the head over her.

"We can't afford to wait, we don't know how soon their troops will arrive. We leave at nightfall." Peter said.

The others filed out to prepare what was needed for the coming raid, leaving the seven royals by themselves. While the others began to talk, Davina sat next to Lucy on the opposite side of the Stone Table from where they'd been before.

She followed Lucy's line of sight and looked up at the carving of the Great Lion on the day of his resurrection. Lucy laid a head on her shoulder.

"I've seen him, twice." Lucy said.

"Twice?"

"He came to me in a dream, which is relatively why I was wandering off and caused us to run into Caspian and Isaiah. I asked him why he couldn't come roaring in like last time- he told me things don't happen the same way twice."

"Which is very wise cousel." she smiled fondly, still gazing at the carving before her, illuminated by the fire's glow beneath it.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked, sounding frustrated. "We've never done things without him. Why should we start now?"

"I know. We can't do this without him. But it looks like Peter's going to have to remember this the hard way." Davina answered with a sigh.

"She's not going to like it, Pete. Niether of them will." Susan's voice carried over to where they were. Lucy lifted her head and looked at Davina, brow furrowed.

"I have to say, I will feel better if they stay here, out of harms way." It was Edmund's voice this time.

"I agree. I can't handle losing any of you again. I'd suggest Susan stay as well if it weren't so crucial that she come." Isaiah answered.

Davina and Lucy stood up now wide-eyed and walked around the table.

"And what exactly is it that we won't like, Su?" Davina asked, looking each in the eye. Prince Caspian took a step back as if not to be associated with the others. Peter turned around.

"You and Lucy are staying here." he answered calmly.

"What?!" The two queens cried at the same time.

"Absolutely not." Lucy said, fuming. "I will not be left behind." Peter put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Someone needs to stay here in charge of the others while we raid Miraz's castle." Lucy shrugged off his hand and glared at him.

"Don't patronize me, Peter." she warned. "You know I don't agree with the raid, we ought to be waiting for Aslan. But you can't just leave us here."

"She's right, Peter." Davina spoke as she stepped forward. "Leave the leadership to Glenstorm's wife. She can manage for a night."

"No. You two will be safer here." He said turning around to face the others, indicating that the conversation had ended.

Lucy let a tear slip down her cheek before she ran from the room angrily. Davina, however, wasn't done talking. She grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him around to face her, letting the anger seep into her voice.

"You are so stubborn." she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why are you leaving us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping you safe." He answered, frustrated.

"You of all people should know it's customary for all royalty to ride into battle. That's you, Isaiah, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and myself. Not just the five of you. It's the Narnian way." she told him. "We've never done it any different."

"I know that, but this is a dangerous mission."

"Oh, and all the other wars we've been in weren't dangerous? Peter, I've been stabbed, sliced, and pierced more times than even _you_ know." she scoffed, barely able to keep herself from yelling. "It's dangerous?- sounds like a good enough reason not to leave the High Queen and the Warrior Queen out of it. Narnia is our country too. Lucy and I have the right to fight for it."

"Narnia has changed." he answered.

"And so have you." she said bitterly and turned away. This time it was his turn to grab her arm and spin her around to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, blue eyes flaming.

"I think you know. Ask anyone- so do they." she simmered, pointing at the others. "Now let go of me!" she yanked her arm out of his grip and shoved him back before storming out of the room.

Peter slammed his fist against the wall and cursed under his breath, when she'd gone. He was doing this for her safety! He'd expected her to be upset, but what was that comment about him being different supposed to mean?

Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder, but he knocked it away.

"I'm going outside." he grunted, before stomping out of the room himself.


	13. Oh So Many Tears

_**Author's Note: Wow! This chapter just hit the hundred mark for reviews! How exciting! Thanks to all y'all who made that possible!**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina is the only one in this chapter that's mine, well besides the extras and the Commander. You know where I'm going with those.**_

_"And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything's wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone."_

_-Forever and Always by Taylor Swift-_

**Chapter 13- Oh So Many Tears**

Davina found Lucy outside, sitting on a ledge above the rocks where you could see everything in the half mile radius of the clearing that circled the How. She had her knees curled up and arms wrapped around them, her head was buried in them as her body shook with sobs. Davina's own tears were already running down her face and she let them do so freely as she sat down next to her best friend and pulled the younger Queen into herself.

After a few moments, Lucy sat up and began wiping her tears with her sleeves and sniffling.

"You'd think at my age that I wouldn't cry so much still."

"Oh no, Lu. Being able to cry only shows how mature you are. Only children try to hide their tears." she answered with a soft smile as she wiped away a few of her own tears. "Besides, I'm crying too."

"Thanks. It looks like nightfall came sooner than we thought." Lucy commented as she stood and dusted off her skirts. "We'd better say goodbye." she reached out a hand to the older Queen, who gratefully accepted it.

"You're right, as usual." Davina answered.

As everyone readied themselves outside, Davina watched as the men and women bid each other farewell. For some, she was sure, this would be their last time to see one another. She prayed she was wrong.

"Are you alright, Vina?" Isaiah's voice came from behind her. She turned around and smiled, giving her twin brother a big hug.

"I'll be fine." she answered, stepping back to look at him. He pushed a black curl behind her ear.

"You've been crying." he noticed.

"You're eyes are keen." she joked, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. She turned to see Edmund and Lucy saying goodbye as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked back at her brother. "Keep yourself safe, Isaiah." she chided.

"I will, Vina." he told her, kissing her forehead.

She walked over to Edmund and wrapped her arms around him.

"You stay safe too, Ed. We can't have you getting hurt out there." she told him.

"I'll try." he answered with a smirk. "Knowing you, you'll kill me when I get back if anything happens to me. Even if that means bringing me back to life to do it."

"You'd better believe it." she answered.

She sought out Peter a few moments later, whom Lucy was saying goodbye too. Anyone could tell she was still upset and angry, but was putting it aside at the moment for her brother. No one knew what would happen in this assault on the castle, they wouldn't risk not saying goodbye. When Lucy had left, Davina approached him.

She watched as his eyes scanned her face, obviously noting that were eyes were red and face likely tear-streaked. Probably realizing that Lucy's was as well.

Davina hugged her husband, before leaning back to look him in the eye.

"Just come back alive so we can at least finish the argument." she sighed as his jaw stiffened. "I love you, Peter. Don't get yourself hurt."

He looked down, softening his face with a smile.

"I won't. I love you too." he assured her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss just as the sun set behind them. They broke apart and a tear slid down Davina's cheek. "I have to go." he reminded her. They kissed once more before he left to lead his army.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk. I need to be by myself." Davina told Lucy as night set in. Lucy nodded and Davina stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. She began walking through the clearing and noticed that Lucy sat out near the top of the How.

"Oh Aslan." she whispered into the darkness. "Please keep them safe."

She hated this feeling, knowing she couldn't be there to help in the battle. She'd only felt it once before, when Edmund and Susan had gone to Calormen to visit Prince Rabadash and Peter had gone to Ettinsmoor to battle the giants that were getting out of hand. She'd gone with him, leaving Lucy behind at the Cair to receive Ed and Su upon their return, and she'd been hit by a giant's club and thrown a good twenty feet from where she'd been standing. Peter had made Bella and a nurse take her back to Cair.

She couldn't sleep when she got back, worried sick over Peter, until Lucy drugged her tea with a sleeping herb. The two of them had ridden into battle a week later with Edmund, though he'd insisted that she stay with Susan. Davina had refused and gone with the two, as well as Prince Corin, who had been staying with Su and Ed. The boy was quite a troublemaker, but they'd all loved him. Even still, she hadn't been happy until she'd laid eyes on Peter once again.

Sighing, Davina placed a hand on a tall cedar tree and closed her eyes. Everything felt so overwhelming- the way Peter had changed, the raid, being left behind, and the way Narnia itself had changed.

Opening her eyes, she jumped back when she realized someone was standing in front of her, only to run into someone else. She felt the cool armor against her back and felt her stomach drop. Telmarines.

She saw the man before her smirk in the dark as the man behind her grabbed her arms and she gulped, looked down for her sword. Drat! She'd left it in the How.

The man in front of her pulled out his sword and held it to her neck.

"A Narnian. Outside by herself? Why, that was a foolish decision." his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Wait." a voice said behind him, and another soldier came around the man and pushed his sword away. He grabbed Davina's chin and peered at her through the darkness. "She's human."

"Is she Telmarine?"

"No, her skin's too pale." he answered, letting go of her chin. "She's a Queen of Old."

Davina struggled against the man holding her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, praying Lucy would be able to hear her.

"What do we do with her, Commander?" A man with a gruff voice asked.

"Bind her. King Miraz and the rest of the army will be here by midday. He'll know what to do with her."

Davina's heart jumped into her throat as a man produced a rope and began to struggle harder, but it was no use, so she started to scream in hopes that some Narnian would hear her.

"Shut her up!" one of the men yelled. Another grabbed a thick piece of cloth and attempted to gag her with it, it took him a moment, but he finally succeeded in silencing her.

"Put her on the horse, we'll head back to camp." Kicking and thrashing, Davina tried to get away and make a dash toward the How, but the men held her tightly as they threw her on the horse and the Commander got on behind her.

"Let's ride!" he yelled, and galloped into the trees.

Davina looked back just in time to see a few Narnians with torches coming out of the How. She felt her eyes fill with tears for the second time that day.

* * *

Lucy sat on the ledge of the How with her head in her hands. She knew Davina was still out there walking and trying to sort through her thoughts. She knew the feeling. Everything was so confusing and she just wanted things to go back to the way they were. She wished Peter would go back to being the protective and loving brother he'd always been, not this new Peter who was running from Aslan.

Lucy could see it in his eyes, every time he spoke, every time he commanded, and every time Aslan's name was mentioned. What had changed? What had made Peter this way and why was he so bitter? Was the reign that they'd once held really worth giving up Aslan's love? It wasn't like Aslan was ever going to stop loving Peter, but Peter had stopped loving Aslan, and that's where the problems came.

"Let me go!" a voice cried, somewhat muffled, drawing Lucy from her thoughts. She stood and stepped closer to the edge of the ledge, wondering if the voice had come from the inside or outside. She stood, waiting and peering into the dark for any sign of whoever it was who had yelled. She was about to turn and go inside when she hear an earpiercing scream. It lasted for nearly thirty seconds before finally being muffled.

"Vina!" Lucy said to herself, fear prickling down her spine. Davina was in trouble. She turned and dashed inside, finding a few centaur women and some male fauns sitting in a nearby room, eating their supper. "High Queen Davina's in trouble!" she told them hurriedly, "Follow me!"

They all quickly stood and shuffled after her, each grabbed torches as they headed out the main entrance.

Lucy hurried forward in the direction she heard the scream, calling Davina's name.

Two hours later, no sign of Davina could be found, except the hem of her skirt and hoof marks nearby in the green grass, but within the forest, leaves covered their escape and could not be tracked, especially with the expert trackers gone for the raid.

They'd have to wait for their return to make an attempt at searching further for their High Queen.

"Oh, Vina!" Lucy cried, tears making their way down her face once again and she placed her hands over her face and wept, Glenstorm's wife leading her back toward the How by gentle nudgings on her back.


	14. All Gone Wrong

_**Author's Note: Well, here's another long awaited chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Isaiah, Davina, and the Commander are mine. That's all.**_

**Chapter 14- All Gone Wrong**

Caspian, Isaiah, Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin entered the Doctor's room after being dropped off by the griffon's and killing all the guards who'd seen them. Edmund was in one of the towers, waiting for Peter's order to signal the rest of the army with his electric torch.

So far, their presence was unknown by the rest of the castle.

As they stepped through, each surveyed the study where they were supposed to find Doctor Cornelius. Their eyes were bombarded with papers and books lying haphazardly on the ground and halfway off the bookshelves. Susan noticed a Narnian arrow protruding from one book in particular. She walked over to see it was lodged into a painting of the royals during the Golden Age as they rode horseback with Isaiah. Next to it was a picture of her horn, but she turned away without further study.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"Miraz." Caspian ground out angrily and looked at Peter. "He'll be in the dungeon. I have to find him!"

"You and Isaiah have to get to the gate." Peter answered. "We can't risk it."

"I'll get there in plenty of time." Caspian answered. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. And neither would you."

"Let them go, Peter. We can handle Miraz." Susan said, then leaned toward Peter and said in a lower voice so Caspian wouldn't hear, "Besides, Isaiah will keep him in line if anything gets out of hand."

Peter nodded and looked to Caspian. "Fine, but hurry. If you don't get there in time, you could put the entire raid in jeopardy."

"Thank you, King Peter. I will make all haste."

As this was going on, Susan pulled Isaiah aside.

"Make sure he gets there on time and keep him in line. He's young and more likely to act rashly if something unexpected happens."

"You make it sound like we're elders." Isaiah chuckled quietly.

"Well, we are over a thousand years older than him." she answered, then said more seriously. "Be careful, alright. We don't want to lose you again."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You won't lose me again. And you be careful as well. Stick close to Peter." She nodded.

"Are you two ready?" Caspian asked as he finished talking to Peter.

"Yes, I'm coming." Isaiah answered. He started to leave, but Susan grabbed his arm. Standing up on her toes, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't get hurt." she said as a final warning. Isaiah smiled, and felt his face begin to grow hot. He quickly turned to Caspian and the two ran out the door for the dungeons.

"A little affectionate, aren't we, sister?" Peter chuckled.

"Shut up, Peter."

* * *

As the two entered the dungeon area, the Prince and the King made quick work of the guards before they could shout an alarm to the others. Snatching the keys, Caspian opened the cell where the Doctor was bound.  
"What are you doing here, Caspian? I sent you away for your safety, not for you to save me. And who is this?" He asked, somewhat irately. Isaiah smirked before bowing slightly.

"King Isaiah the Noble. How do you do, sir?"

He watched as the Doctor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"We have to go, Doctor. The raid on the castle will fail if we don't." Caspian urged him up the steps. Doctor Cornelius turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." he said.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, taking a step back in shock. The Doctor hung his head sadly.

"No!" Caspian said, eyes wide in a mix of shock and panic.

"Come on, Caspian, we have to get to the gate." Isaiah urged, fighting off the wary feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Murderer." Caspian seethed. "That murderer!" He said, a new fire blazing in his eyes.

"What's done is done, Caspian, we must go."

Caspian drew his sword and had it at Isaiah's neck in an instant. Isaiah was aghast at this change of events. He saw the tears in Caspian's eyes as he leaned in.

"I will avenge my father!" he cried, before running off and sheathing his sword in mid-run.

Both Isaiah and Cornelius stood in shock for a moment before the King turned to the Doctor.

_Susan was right, he is young and rash and if we make it out of here alive, I'll..._ he left the threat hanging in his mind.

"Tell me the way to the gate. Then find a horse and get out of here the moment the gate open." Isaiah instructed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cornelius answered before giving Isaiah the instructions he'd requested.

* * *

"Is this it?" Susan whispered as silently as possible. Her brother nodded and they climbed through a large window into a nicely furnished bedroom. Sure enough, in the bed were the sleeping forms of Miraz and his wife, Pruniprismia. Silently, Susan pulled out a bow and arrow as Peter drew his sword. They crept toward the bed, but before anything could happen, the door burst open and banged back against the wall with a crash, causing the two sleeping forms to wake.

In strode Caspian, a fiery anger apparent in his eyes. He drew his sword and put it at the usurper's throat.

"Get up, murderer!" he hissed.

"Caspian!" Peter said angrily, "What are you doing here? And where is Isaiah?"

Caspian ignored the High King's questions as Miraz stood, the sword pressed firmly against his throat.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Pruniprismia commanded as she sat up in bed. She started to get out of it, but Susan trained her arrow on the woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Susan threatened, and the woman heeded her advice.

The next few moments came in abrupt flashes for Susan. Miraz speaking about Caspian IX's death. Pruniprismia suddenly holding a crossbow she'd taken off the wall while they'd been distracted, now aiming for Caspian. Miraz saying Caspian wasn't fit to be king and something about his son being fatherless. Pruniprismia pulling the trigger and falling in a weeping mess on the ground. Caspian dropping his sword to clutch his hurt arm. Miraz running, leaving his wife for dead like the coward he is.

She snapped out of it quickly and ran to Caspian's side.

"This is going to hurt." she said quietly and she pulled out the arrow as quickly as possible. Peter tore off a piece of the white bedsheet and handed it to her to bind the wound. She did so and put some pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Pruniprismia whimpered as Peter approached her and tried to move away. He grabbed the crossbow and broke it before snapping the remaining arrow in half and dropping both on the ground. He turned away and offered a hand to Caspian as he stood.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded him irately. "Where is Isaiah? You irresponsible child, I can't believe you-"

"Susan." Peter stopped her. "We don't have time for this. Let's get to the gate- he'll likely be there."

She nodded and the three hurried off to help their friend.

* * *

Isaiah grunted as he fought the six Telmarine soldiers around him, obviously they'd found that they were here. Likely Caspian's rash actions. He bit his lip as a sword grazed his upper arm and he turned to stab the soldier in the stomach.

Suddenly, the one next to him fell and he saw a red arrow in the man's neck before he landed on top of another of Isaiah's defeated opponents. Smiling, he realized his friends were fast approaching. Moments later, each of his opponents were lying on the ground.

"Hurry! Our army is waiting." Peter said.

"Are you sure it's wise to continue, Pete?" Isaiah asked as they ran down the corridor and into the courtyard.

"We can't just give up now!" Peter answered and fought off an attacking soldier. "Ed, signal the troops!" He called to a nearby tower.

"Kinda busy, Pete!" a voice yelled back. Isaiah looked up to see that he was fighting a Telmarine soldier for the electric torch, but was too occupied to grab his sword.

"Cover me, Susan." He said quickly as three Telmarines approached his right. She strung an arrow and got on that side of him as he pulled out his own bow and arrow. He notched an arrow quickly and sent it into the man Edmund had just kicked away from himself, seeing Isaiah's plan. The arrow lodged itself just under the man's armpit and he fell. Edmund retrieved the torch quickly and began flashing it to call the trooops.

Isaiah put away his bow and ran over to Peter and Caspian who'd just started lowering the bridge.  
"This isn't going to work, it's too late." Susan cried over her shoulder as she shot arrows at the oncoming soldiers in protection of the three royals behind her.

"Yes it will!" Peter persisted stubbornly. "It has to!" He said almost desperately.

She turned to look at him.

"Just who are you doing this for, Peter?" she asked.

He grunted as the gates finally opened and the Narnians came charging in.

"For Narnia!" He yelled.

"And for Aslan!" two voices cried after him as he charged into battle. The two who had yelled shared a troubled expression. Both Susan and Isaiah saw the answer to her question when he didn't join them in their part of the battle cry- he was doing this for himself.

The battle went quickly. At first it almost seemed as if they could win, but the tides quickly changed as the gate fell and a minotaur held it up for the others as long as he could. The royals escaped, along with many Narnians. But when the minotaur fell- many were also left to be killed, now way of escape.

Isaiah watched as Peter's eyes brimmed with tears as he stood on the safe side of the gate. He felt like his own heart was going to burst and shatter into a thousand tiny peices. Susan reached across from her horse and slipped her hand into hers as Peter came their way.

A griffon flew by with Edmund atop and the five royals lead their people back to Aslan's How.

* * *

Davina sat rigidly in the center of the tent wishing desperately she was back at the How. She shifted her position slightly as the rope rubbed against her now raw wrists. Her captors had made camp far into the woods. The 'Commander' was in this tent, while the four others slept in another. She was made to sit in the middle of the tent on a small cushion. Her wrists were bound behind her back and the gag was still over her mouth, while her torso was tied to the center of the tent, which consisted of a large wooden stake that was over seven feet tall and driven securely into the ground.

Davina knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, and she was sure she didn't want to. The way these men looked at her made her taste bile and she most certainly wasn't going to let her guard down. She had to find a way to escape. Any way to escape.

"Oh Aslan," she whispered. "Where are you?"


	15. What's Wrong?

_**Author's Note: Well, I finished this last night at like 1am, but my dad has programmed my internet to shut off at midnight, because I keep staying up late, not that that's changed anything. So I had to wait til today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina, Isaiah, Dalorma, and Commander Raspeun are the only characters that popped out of my overly imaginitive mind. The rest are property of C.S. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 15- What's Wrong?**

As the sun rose above the outline of the trees, the five royals stepped out of the woods and into the clearing surrounding the hill. The Narnians followed in a line that was noticeably shorter than the one that had left the How in the first place. If one studied each face, they would see sorrow and pain etched into each. A few faces even held anger, but these mainly belonged to the Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve that were leading them.

A horn sounded at the front of the How and the many creatures who'd been left behind filed out to greet their loved ones. Their faces held a mixture of worry and sorrow that would have made the returning warriors wonder if the news of their defeat had already reached them, if they had noticed. The sorrow deepened as those who'd remained realized their loved ones might not have returned, due to the length of the procession joining them. Many wails went up as mothers found they'd lost their sons, wives lost their husbands, sisters lost brothers.

Lucy appeared outside the How, having been the first to receive her family and the returning Narnians. Her eyes were red from crying and carried bags under her eyes from staying up, praying her best friend had somehow escaped. This went unnoticed by those of her family at the front of the line as she spoke.

"What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes in a feeble attempt to block out the realization that more sorrow was going to hit her. She cringed as she heard the crying creatures nearby.

"Ask him." Peter said angrily, jerking his head toward Caspian.

She studied the faces of those before her. Susan, Isaiah, and Peter seemed angry. Caspian looked like a mix of anger and guilt. He opened his mouth to answer the High King's accusation when he was cut off by Lucy's question.

"Where's Ed?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice from wavering.

Edmund came from behind, glad to stop being interrogated by Doctor Cornelius about all that went on during Golden Age.

"Right here, I was-" he started, "Lu, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing his younger sister's face. This caused the others to focus on her and their brows furrowed, now worried. Lucy bit her lower lip as a tear fell from each eye.

"And where's Davina?" Edmund asked as he walked forward to hug his little sister, knowing she ought to be next to his little sister. Before he'd even reached her, she put her head in her hands and began to weep once again. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"She-she's g-gone." she sobbed into his tunic. Edmund sent a look of panic at Peter and the other's who'd all just turned considerably paler.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Peter asked, feeling his stomach churning and a headache coming on.

Glenstorm's wife, Delorma, stepped forward, bowing before she spoke.

"What Queen Lucy is trying to say, Your Majesties, is that we believe she has been kidnapped by Telmarine soldiers."

Lucy cried harder into Edmund's shirt. Each felt as if they'd been punched in the stomach. Tears were already rolling down Susan's face and Isaiah looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him as he fell back against the stone wall, too stunned to even speak.

Peter felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest, and he took it out the same way he'd been taking out his emotions since they'd left Narnia. Fighting. Only, this time he fought with his words as tears stung his eyes.

"This is all your fault!" he spat at Caspian.

"My fault?!" Caspian reared up. "You were the one who decided to leave her!"

Warning bells went off in Edmund's mind. That was the worst possible thing Caspian could have said.

Peter flared angrily and got directly in Caspian's face.

"Your people took her, because we were helping you! You don't even deserve it! You're not only responsible for Davina's capture, but all the Narnians that died tonight, because you couldn't simply follow orders!" he yelled, irately thrusting an arm in indication of what was left of the returning band of Narnians. Caspian's face turned red, fury in his eyes.

"You're to blame for those deaths!" he screamed back. "They warned you it was too late! You knew it was too late! But you went ahead anyway, because the _High King_ must always be right!" He yelled before turning to storm into the How.

"You have no more right to be here than Miraz does!" Peter yelled at the Prince's back. "You, him, your father!"

"Ahhh!" Caspian yelled, drawing his sword and pointing it at Peter, who reached for his.

"Stop acting like children!" Lucy yelled angrily from Edmund's comforting arms. She pushed him away and got between the two fighing, swatting Caspian's sword away. Her eyes were alight with anger and a few nearby fauns took a step back involuntarily. "You're both being gits. I would expect more from you two. You should be ashamed of yourselves- acting like infants while Davina's being held against her will somewhere within the woods."

All present were silent as the Valiant Queen's words sunk in.

Caspian slowly sheathed his sword and walked into the How silently. Nikabrik followed him and so did many other Narnians.

Peter, however, fell back against the stone wall and sunk to the ground, buring his head in his arms as he cried the tears of a King.

"My wife." he whispered. "They've taken my wife."

* * *

Davina stifled a yawn as she searched her surroundings, hoping she would see a hidden Narnian that had noticed the procession of Telmarine soldiers making their way toward Aslan's How. Not that they could rescue her anyway, not while the horses marched in their orderly fashion toward their destination. They wouldn't have necessarily recognized her either, she wore a dark Telmarine cloak that the Commander, actually Commander Raspeun, had made her wear. They wanted her presence to be a surprise to the now King Miraz, though after finding out the Narnians had raided the castle and nearly killed the new King had caused them to treat her even less cordially than before.

She cringed as the rope around her wrists cut deeper into her flesh. They'd had the sense to untie Davina's bindings and redo them in front of her for the horse ride. Nothing else had hapened to her, yet. The men were constantly leering at her, but never acted on their lust because she was a Queen and they didn't want to anger Miraz by doing something stupid. She was greatly thankful for this, and hoped it would last. Also, she was glad that at least for now, the only thing that gave her away was the dress, because of her cloak and the hood was pulled securely over her head.

"We're here." Raspeun said from behind her as his hands pulled on the reins before her, stopping the horse.

* * *

Peter stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, before assuming his role as High King once again. The regality in his features returned and he straightened his back.

"We have to find a way to get her back. We need to plan something." he said.

"What can we do?" Trumpkin said, having stood nearby. "We don't know where she is."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Isaiah said, a little harsher than he'd meant for it to come out.

"I'll go talk to the dogs, maybe they can pick up a scent." Susan offered.

"I'll help you find them," Trumpkin added. "The little devils are so bloody full of energy, you can never catch up with them."

She smiled at the offer and nodded as she wiped away some her tears and stood. They walked into the How without another word.

Edmund stepped over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not until she's safe." Peter answered truthfully. He saw Isaiah nod where he was sitting next to Lucy, the youngest Queen comforting him. He had to smile as he realized his two youngest siblings, the Just and the Valiant, doing what they do best- comforting others.

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties!" one of the squirrels came rushing out.

"What is it?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Your Majesties! Prince Caspian's in trouble!" he cried.

Immediately the four royals rushed into the entrance of the How.

Edmund was the first to reach the room where the Stone Table was, but stopped short when he saw the one person he thought he'd never have to lay eyes on again. He tasted bile in his throat as those horrifically familiar icy blue eyes flicked up at him in amusement and then back down to Caspian.

"Just one drop." her chilling voice coaxed.


	16. The White Witch

_**Author's Note: Another chapter completed. Yay! Hope you enjoy their fight with the White Witch and Davina's first encounter with Miraz!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Isaiah, Davina, and Commander Raspeun. Though I would claim the others if I could...**_

**Chapter 16- The White Witch**

Edmund stood there, shocked and with nausea building up in the pit of his stomach as a hag and werewolf came running at him. He didn't even see them as he stared at the figure that had given him so many nightmares.

"Edmund!" Lucy's shrill cry drew him out of his stupor as she flew in front of him and took a slash with her dagger at the werewolf that had launched itself at him. It drew back and snarled at his youngest sister, preparing to launch himself at his attacker instead. Edmund saw that look of the Warrior Queen spread across her young face as she examined her attacker for weaknesses.

It threw itself at her and she spun out of the way, delivering a swipe to its side that caused the werewolf to howl in pain.

Edmund launched toward it as he drew its sword and barely made out Lucy's proclamation of "Oh, I do wish I had my bow and quiver!" as he flew by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had engaged the hag in combat and instructed Isaiah to get to Caspian. It had taken a moment for Isaiah to even move as he stood staring at the woman enclosed in the glass. She was the same evil that he'd promised the Narnians they wouldn't unleash. The same evil that had hurt his best friend and his family so deeply before he'd met them.

He ran and jumped past the battling hag and High King and was just behind Prince Caspian when the Witch adressed him.

"Hmm... What's this? Another royal?" she crooned. "Ah, I remember you. Brother to the wife of the High King."

"What? How do you know me?" Isaiah asked, dumbfounded. He shook his head, deciding not to be bothered with that question as he moved forward to pull Caspian away from whatever hold the woman had on him.

"I wouldn't do that." she warned, causing Isaiah to stop mid-step and look up at her wondering what trick she would have up her sleeve. "I have many loyal subjects still who... inform me of the goings on. But right now, I would be more concerned about the state of your so called Valiant Queen than how I know you." she said, directing her eyes to his left.

There, Nikabrik stood, having twisted Lucy's arm and pushed her against the Stone Table. He was beginning to lift his dagger so as to plunge it in her back.

"No!" Isaiah yelled and dashed toward the two.

"Now, where were we?" she asked slyly, turning her attention back to an enraptured Caspian.

* * *

As Peter pulled his blade out of the now dead hag, he sprinted toward Caspian, having seen Isaiah's dilemma out of the corner of his eye. He flew at Caspian and knocked him to the ground, pointing his sword at the Witch that had hurt his family so deeply.

She drew her hand back at the sudden intrusion.

"Peter dear, I've missed you. But you know it is rude to interrupt." she scolded in an almost motherly way. Then reached out again. "Just one drop of blood Peter dear and I'll be free to help you."

_She won't help us! She'll destroy us! _His mind screamed. _She's lying to us, just like she lied to little Eddie._

_If I save her, _another part of his mind argued. _Then she'll want to help us! _

_Do you really want to take that chance? She almost killed your baby brother!_

He barely registered that he'd started to drop his sword, and didn't realize that every moment he stood there the more of his mind Jadis was overpowering.

"You know you can't do this alone." she prodded. "Your wife's capture is enough of a testimony to that."

He dropped his sword completely at the mention of his wife. He needed her. He'd done so much to hurt her and now she was gone. He had to save her! He couldn't take the risk of her never coming back.

He put his sword to his hand and prepared to slice the skin.

* * *

Davina walked with her head high as Commander Raspeun pushed her forward toward Miraz's tent. They were having a short break in travel and King Miraz was in his tent with the Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle, or so she'd been told.

She tried to keep from stumbling as he continued to shove while at the same time trying to keep her eyes forward so as to keep the leering men out of her vision. You'd think they'd have enough dignity to keep from ogling a sixteen year old girl, even if she was actually thirty-one. They didn't know that.

"Who goes there?" one of the soldiers at the overly embellished tent they'd just reached asked, holding his weapon ready.

"Commander Raspeun. With a... prize, for his Majesty the King." the Telmarine soldier behind her responded. The soldier nodded and opened the large tent flap for them as he pushed her inside.

"What interruption is this?" Miraz asked as he stood from the seat he'd been in as he discussed his plan of action with the two other men. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed Davina with disdain.

"My men and I found her just outside Aslan's How." he said, pushing her forward roughly enough to make her fall on her knees. "She's human. We believe her to be a Queen of Old."

"She's too fair skinned to be Telmarine." General Glozelle noted.

"And look at the strange color of her eyes." Lord Sopespian noted. "Like none I've ever seen before."

"Thank you, Commander Raspeun. You may take your leave." Miraz said. The man bowed and left, as Davina stood and brushed off the skirt of her dress with her bound hands. "What is your title, girl?"

Davina's eyes narrowed as she studied the men before her, wondering whether or not she should bother speaking to them. Sure, she'd held council with Telmarine men before, but never as their captive. They were usually rash and easily angered.

"High Queen Davina the Strong, Prophesied ruler of Narnia." she said with an air of regal authority about her. "Wife of High King Peter the Magnificent and sister of King Isaiah the Noble."

"Girl, your 'kingdom' has long passed away. I trust you've seen what's left of Cair Paravel." he scoffed. "Narnia belongs to me now. You shall bow before its new king." he ordered her. Davina raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I will bow to no one but Aslan himself." she informed him. He stood angrily and backhanded her across the face with his armored hand carving four deep cuts into her right cheek. She took a few steps back at the force of it, but did not fall. She only stood and stared calmly at him.

Even more outraged than before, he stepped to her side and grabbed a fistful of dark curls and shoved her down onto her knees. Then with that same fistful, he pulled her head back to reveal her bright purple eyes and clenched jaw.

"You will learn to speak to me with respect."

"An honor forced shows no respect." she said through clenched teeth at the pain in his grip.

Infuriated, he called the guards and told them to take her away until they'd reached Aslan's How.

* * *

Edmund let out the breath he'd been holding as he saw Isaiah thrust his dagger into Nikabrik's back out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't been able to help her because he was currently engaged in fighting the werewolf. Turning his full attention back to his attacker, he barely noted his blood-red eyes before a pair of claws swiped at his sword and cut deep into his hand while at the same time flinging the sword out of his hand.

In the next moment, he'd fallen and the werewolf had clamped onto his left shoulder painfully. He let out a strangled cry of pain. Then it pulled away and looked him in the eye, blood dripping from its teeth as it smiled maliciously.

"I'll finish you when I've dealt with your meddling sister." It growled and set his sights on Lucy, obviously angered about the blows she'd dealt him earlier. As it lumbered toward them, Edmund cried out.

"Lu! Isaiah!"

He watched as Lucy spun around and pulled Isaiah's dagger from the dwarf's back and Isaiah readied his sword to attack. They would be able to handle him.

He turned his head to Peter, his vision blurring at the loss of blood. He felt nausea boil in his stomach as his vision cleared and he saw that his brother had lowered his sword and looked like he was about to slash his hand.

Fighting the light-headedness that came over him as he stood, he grabbed his sword and snuck around behind the ice structure. Painfully, he lifted his sword and thrust it into the back of the Witch. She let out a strangled scream before the ice shadowed and revealed Peter, standing shocked at what he'd almost done as he looked at his younger brother.

A howl rang out as Isaiah's sword found the werewolf's stomach.

Edmund turned his attention back to his older brother. Anger boiling as he remembered what his brother had almost done. Didn't he remember what had happened to him? Did it matter to him that she was the same woman that kept him from sleeping some nights with his persistent nightmares?

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said, eyes narrowing angrily as he walked toward Lucy and Isaiah. He was preparing to ask if they were both okay, but suddenly the whole room began to spin and the floor was coming toward his face faster than it ought, before hands suddenly reached out to catch him and his world went black.


	17. Arrival

_**Author's Note: So this entire chapter is from Davina's point of view. We haven't had much of her since she's been captured, so I thought it would be fun to have one centered around her point of view. Be sure to review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina, Isaiah, and Commander Raspeun are all figments of my very own imagination. The rest are property of a certain C.S. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 17- Arrival**

Davina bit her lip as she became painfully aware once again that her wrists were bound so tightly that it was rubbing away the skin. She was tired and angry and just wanted to be back at the How with her husband and family.

She hoped they were all alright. From the tidbits she'd heard from the soldiers, she knew that all of the other royals had made it out alive and that many Narnians had been killed. She desperately wanted to cry when she heard the latter words, but denied herself the priviledge, telling herself that they were just boasting and exaggerating the numbers.

Still, her heart felt painfully heavy, but she couldn't cry. It would draw more attention to herself than was already directed at her.

She was still wearing the cloak from before, but the hood had fallen off now after the heavy riding. She was barefoot now from losing her comfortable slippers and the hem of her dress torn beyond repair, but that didn't bother her much. The dress only reminded her of that nasty spill Edmund had taken that had scared them all so badly and she preferred being barefoot anyway.

She thought back to her many adventures with her family in Narnia to pass the time.

She reminisced on her trek with Lucy to Archenland. Peter, Edmund, and Isaiah were already at the castle and had sent word for them to come, informing them that a band of Fell creatures had been ransacking some of the outer residencies of the fair mountain country. They were discussing a plan of action and needed the two 'battle-ready' queens to join them while Susan opted to stay back and care for the castle.

They'd been sent with a younger, but trustworthy male centaur since Oreius was already in Archenland with the others and both Queens had flatly refused any more accompanying parties, insisting they would get there at a much faster rate and both could fight better than most men.

They'd stumbled upon a friendly dwarf who'd talked to them a bit before suggesting they have a sword match for the fun of it. He said he'd gotten a little rusty and was in sore need of practice. Davina had hastily agreed and that was the time when she'd learned one of the greatest tricks of the dwarfs that they apparently still used on occasion even today. The dwarf had pretended that the sword was much too heavy for him and Davina had shared a smile with Lucy, both thinking it was quite cute how valiant his effort was. He'd caught them by surprise by swinging it around with ease and slicing Davina's thigh nearly to the bone.

Davina had screamed in pain and their centaur escort had immediately engaged the dwarf in combat as his intentions became clear. He let out a yell and about ten Fell creatures had emerged from the foliage to help him accomplish his task. Davina had sucked it up, though greatly favoring her hurt leg, as she, Lucy, and their escort fought them off into retreating and Lucy had administered her with a drop from her cordial before she'd lost too much blood.

They'd sworn the centaur to secrecy on the seriousness of Davina's wound, knowing it would evoke a massive amount of worry on Peter's part and likely hinder them in resolving the whole issue. They'd ended up just telling him they'd been attacked, but had been victorious in causing the Fell creatures to retreat.

Davina was brought back into thoughts of the present when Commander Raspeun put the hood back on her head. She saw the break in the trees ahead and understood that they'd finally reached the How and were marching forward to display their armies.

The thundering hoofbeats and pounding armored footsteps were indimidating at least. As the horse she was riding on broke through the trees, she squinted her eyes and could vaguely make out the forms of her husband and family watching the opposing army march in, likely wondering if she was among the ranks and being held captive.

She desperately wanted to cry out. To scream, "I'm right here!" But she knew better than that and kept her mouth shut tightly and head held high. She took comfort in the fact that she could at least see them to some extent and drank in the sight of them.

Wait.

There's only five of them standing there.

Davina felt her heart drop into her stomach. One of them wasn't watching. Where could they be? She tried to convince herself not to panic. For all she knew, the other was still inside the How attending to some other business.

She squinted to see them. Maybe Susan was inside attending to the archers or Lucy finding a bow and quiver or another dagger.

No.

She could see just well enough that two of the figures were in dresses. She tried to swallow but her throat felt dry. All of the male royals- Peter, Edmund, Isaiah, and Caspian- would be outside watching this and analyzing the enemy unless they were hurt. Or...

No. She couldn't afford to think that. They had to be okay.

Davina racked her brain for any reason any of the men would miss this. As the horses drew nearer, she was able to make out that one of the men had blonde hair and she let out the smallest sigh of relief that her husband appeared to be well, but it did little to calm her fears about the others. The only other indication she had was that one was in a more Telmarine style of clothing. Prince Caspian was fine. Narnia still had their next king.

Isaiah or Edmund. One of them was sick or hurt or...

She bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek. The other members of the calvary made their way to the front as Commander Raspeun held back beside Miraz. She rolled her eyes as she realized that they were going to try to enrage the Narnians by showing they had her.

At least when they got through the front she'd know who she ought to be worried about.

Finally they began to ride in front of Miraz on his white horse and full armor. She kept her eyes on the other royals instead of the Narnians that had flooded out of the How as they came to a stop. They were close enough that she could just make out their faces.

Edmund.

Something was wrong with Edmund and she had no idea what it was.

Sure, she was ecstatic that her twin was alright. But what about her little brother? Would he be alright?

_Oh Aslan, please let him be alright. _she prayed fervently as Miraz came up beside her. She saw him nod at Raspeun and he pulled off her hood. She kept her head high and pointed at her husband and family, desperately wishing she could just make a run for it.

She saw Peter's reaction as he ran a hand through his hair in worry and looked over at Caspian, whose eyes were wide with shock. Lucy's hand was over her mouth and Susan had wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Isaiah's fist met the rock beside him in anger. She heard the Narnians growl in anger. The Telmarines had taken their High Queen.

She could just imagine Miraz's smirk underneath his mask at the obvious rage of the Telmarine's opponents. It made her sick.

"Dismount." he told Raspeun. "But hold the reins."

Davina wondered what he was up to as the Commander behind him dropped off his horse. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Suddenly the back of Miraz's hand made contact with the left side of her face, the metal once again digging into her face and she went tumbling off the horse and onto the ground with no ability to catch herself, having bound wrists.

She let out a cry of surprise as she hit the hard ground and felt some of the blood seep from her new wounds.

_That's gonna leave a mark._ She thought irritatedly as Raspeun roughly lifted her to her feet and she fought the dizziness that blurred her vision from her head hitting the ground. The Narnians let out a cry of anger and a few began to charge.

"Stop!" cried Peter from his vantage point at the top of the How.

She nodded when the Narnians did as they were told and retreated back to where they'd been. If they pursued battle at this moment, they'd be decimated.

There was no use giving up any advantage they could find because she was being abused.

Miraz turned back to his men.

"Make camp!" he yelled as Commander Raspeun pushed her back up onto the horse. She noted that the left side of her dress seemed strangely heavy, but figured her dress must have bee caught on the stirrup, for when she was righted on the saddle the heaviness was gone. Raspeun got on behind her and turned his horse to follow his 'King'.

Davina caught one last look at her husband, who was holding something dangling from around his neck as he watched her go. His wedding ring. Both still had theirs on the chain around their necks, knowing it was safer there. At least until there was peace again. She refrained from grabbing her own. There was no way these Telmarine pigs would get her wedding ring, not if her life depended on it.

She felt another tear trickled down her face as it met with the hot sticky liquid already oozing from the skin. She wanted her family, but she had to be strong and stand firm or she'd never make it to them. Aslan didn't name her the Strong for nothing.

While crying wasn't a weakness, in the wrong situation it could be. She lifted her head high once again and looked forward with the same regal air she'd had in confronting Miraz the first time. Likely, another meeting would take place soon and she would need that same strength. She knew it could only come from Aslan himself.


	18. Words to Ponder

_**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly short, but I wanted to get it up for y'all. Yeah, that's right! I'm back!! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina and Isaiah are mine. No others (in this chapter at least) belong to me.**_

**Chapter 18- Words to Ponder**

Peter felt the tears accumulating in his eyes as he watched the Telmarine army move back to their camp, undoubtedly just behind the cover of the trees. He took a moment to calm himself, knowing it would not be well for the Narnians' resolve if their High King broke down before them.

Today had been a long day and it was about to get even longer.

"We need to have assembly and decide what our plan of action will be. Oreius....er, Glenstorm, please gather those needed." Peter commanded, suppressing yet another sad reminder of a person he loved being gone. The centaur bowed before taking his leave.

He hardly registered that Isaiah was holding a sobbing Susan as he made his descent down the stone steps and back into the How, though he was happy for his brother-in-laws care over her when he could provide none.

Lucy put her hand in his, tears still rolling thickly down her face. Looking up, she gave him a slight smile that caused his mind to go back to the the conversation they'd shared only moments ago.

She'd come in on him as he sat, staring at the carving of Aslan behind where Jadis' and her icy surroundings had covered it. It had been the first thing he'd seen when Edmund stabbed her, before he'd even seen his brother he'd already caught sight of it's majestic eyes.

"It figures she'd appear there." Lucy said softly as she circled the table to sit down beside him. Taking his hand in hers she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Jadis always tries to cover up the greatness of Aslan. She tries to block him from your view when she's attacking you. She wants you to forget him altogether. Much like lies try to cover up truth with their blackness."

He nodded thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off of the Lion.

"You're lucky, you know." he told her. She tilted her head slightly, prodding him to explain without opening her mouth. "You've seen him. I wish he'd give us a sign or proof that he's still here... somewhere."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." she said, wisely. Once again managing to remind him that she was far older than she looked.

"Peter, you'd better come quick!" Susan called. "You'll want to see this!"

As he reached the room where they would map out their plan of action, Peter mulled over his observations of the Telmarine army. To be honest, he'd not gotten as much detail as he would've hoped- his being distracted by Davina's abuse at the hands of the enemy.

They were a large army. One that had the Narnians far outnumbered, especially with their reduced numbers. A dozen battle tactics flew in and out of his mind, each being dismissed as his frustration mounted. There was no way this army could carry out the same maneuvers as his could have. No, it would take a miracle to win with these odds.

It would take Aslan.

* * *

"Kegs and Kettledrums!" Trumpkin explained, "That's your big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone? This is worse than the castle raiding idea... almost."

Peter ignored the obvious jab at his judgement and spoke up in defense of his plan.

"It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone." Susan added, sidling up to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Trumpkin looked at Lucy with a deeply worried frown overcoming his face.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he said, making Peter think this was as close to crying as he would ever see the dwarf come. Why did so many have to be hurt by his choices today?

"Nikabrik was my friend too, Trumpkin." Trufflehunter pointed out, emotion evident in his voice. "But he lost hope, and he lost it a long time ago. We all saw it. Whether we wanted to believe it or not, we all knew this was coming. However, Queen Lucy has not lost hope. She was known for her faith in the Golden Age. And I'm sure she will be known for it now. I will not lose faith, either."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, drawing his rapier with a solemn expression evident on his face.

"For Aslan." The eldest of the Bulgy Bears replied.

A quiet reverence spread throughout the atmosphere of the room. So much so that it surprised even Peter. He looked over as the silence was broken by Trumpkin once again.

"Then I'm going with you." he told her.

Lucy reached forward and kindly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you're needed here. I have plenty of experience under my belt. I assure you- I will be fine."

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan return." Peter added, respecting the emotion he saw in that of the dwarf. He was not the only one who had lost someone, but they must move past it- for the sake of all Narnia.

"If I may..." Caspian said from behind him. The young prince had been so silent that Peter had almost forgotten he was there. He nodded and stepped back as Caspian stood, allowing the boy the floor.

"Miraz may be a ruthless and evil dictator, a vile man to be sure, yet he has one downfall that may play to our advantage." he paused for effect and all eyes remained on him. Sure that his audience was listening, he continued. "As King, Miraz is subject to the traditions of his people and I believe there is one that may buy us some time."

Caspian went on to explain his plan in depth and Peter was pleasantly surprised to agree that this plan was worth pursuing. He immediately commissioned Edmund to gather two other menacing creatures and negotiate this idea with the Telmarine army. Edmund was, after all, a Just king and also the most diplomatic. He'd been bandaged by one of the healers and was ready for action.

They'd also had a talk after Edmund had been bandaged, where they'd forgiven each other and Peter was glad of it. However, it seemed like his siblings were in to mood to think deeply, because his brother had given him more wise words to think of when their conversation ended.

"I know you miss Cair Paravel and our old kingdom as fiercely as I do- if not more. But I want to ask you this: Is all of that worthy of losing Aslan's love? Is it truly worth it?"

The words echoed in his ears as he stood there, watching the Talking Beasts prepare for battle. Was it worth it? If not, what was?

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Reepicheep shouted, running back into the room he'd left not two moments ago. He hastily bowed and waited impatiently to be acknowledged.

"Speak, noble mouse." he answered customarily.

"I came to inform you that one of my mice has infiltrated the Telmarine army."

Peter's attention had been captured as his eyes widened in enraptured interest.

"Peepiceep, a mouse that has shown astounding promise within my team, has managed to hide himself in the High Queen's skirts."

For the first time today, Peter truly felt his spirits lift. Nevermind that it was considered inappropriate that one of his subjects had hidden himself away in Davina's skirts. Nevermind that the two of them had argued fiercely just before his departure. His wife was going to be rescued and back in his arms very soon, he knew it from the core of his being.

"Thank Aslan!" he smiled his first real smile that day.


	19. A Turn of Events

_**Author's Note: I really like this chapter. Not sure why. I think it's because it's longer, among other reasons. I don't want to spoil it for you though, so I'll let you read it yourself. Don't forget to R&R!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina and Isaiah are mine as usual. **_

**Chapter 19- A Turn of Events**

Isaiah held Susan as she cried softly in his arms. The image of his sister being backhanded off that horse had infuriated him and engraved itself in his mind. He knew he echoed the sentiments of all royalty present when he decided that if he ever got his hands on Miraz, the vile man would pay dearly for his actions.

"Aslan named her strong for a reason." Susan said softly. "I know that we're all proud of her for keeping her regality about her, even when being knocked off a horse. In fact, you could almost say she looked more annoyed than hurt when it happened." she smiled through her tears.

"We are. And likely she was." he echoed. She looked up at him.

"It's at times like these when you can see how much Peter loves her- and why." she smiled softly.

"She's a pretty outstanding Queen, as are you." he answered, his green eyes meeting her soft blue ones.

"I hardly think I could last in her situation. And certainly not with such dignity and grace."

"I believe you would prove yourself fit to endure such, though I am also quite certain that you will not have to. I would never allow it." He spoke slowly, hoping she saw how much he cared for her. She reached up and brushed a hand through his dark curls.

"I trust you to protect me." she answered, before turning away slowly and entering the How.

Isaiah felt like his heart just might beat out of his chest. The range of emotions he was feeling right now could surely equate to that of a heart attack.

He loved Susan, there was no denying that now. After so many years, you'd think he'd have known before. But this was the very first time he could truly admit it to himself. He just hoped she returned the feelings as deeply as he felt them.

He followed her into the tunnel entrance. They needed to decide what their plan of action would be.

* * *

Davina was shoved into her tent and her arms hastily bound to the center pole of the tent before she could hardly take a breath. The guards left, snickering, and reminding her that a guard would be back in a bit who would bring food.

As soon as they had departed, she let her tears flow freely. She missed her family, her twin, her husband. She would do anything to get back to the How. If only Aslan would rescue her. Where was he?

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." a voice squeaked slightly below her.

She jumped, a bit startled, before seeing the mouse standing before her. A mouse from her own army- one of Reepicheep's mice. "I'm sorry for hiding in your skirts, I know that's terribly improper. However, it was the only way I could adequately get myself here to help you."

"No excuses needed, noble mouse. I understand the conditions perfectly. Now, I hope you don't mind untying me." Davina responded, composing herself quickly, as only years of training could enable her to do.

"Of course, my Queen." He quickly hurried around, loosening the knot without biting through it, keenly aware that if the guards returned, he would have to retie it. Teeth marks would be evident if used.

Davina pulled her wrists free and rubbed them slightly, grimacing as she saw the bruised and bleeding skin. She felt the left side of her face, where the new carvings in her cheek had just been placed. It was still bleeding slightly, but not too much. The other side of her face had scabbed over where the four carvings she'd received in that cheek from Miraz earlier were located.

"Are you doing alright, High Queen Davina?" the young mouse asked. "You look quite battered."

"Yes, thank you. I will be fine." she answered, though she didn't feel alright. She knew she would manage. The damages weren't all that bad, at least not bad enough to worry about. "What is your name, noble mouse?"

"Peepiceep, if it pleases you, Your Majesty." he answered with a low bow.

"It does." she answered with a soft smile.

Just then the tent flap flew open and a Telmarine guard stood before them. Both Davina and Peepiceep were at a loss as the man stood staring at the two of them.

"Run, Peepiceep. Now." she told him. The young mouse warrior looked conflicted about leaving his Queen, but quickly obliged, realizing it was an order and a wise one. It would not serve her or Narnia if he was captured as well. He was getting ready to run, when a voice whispered,

"Please, don't. Just wait."

Both Narnian eyes turned to peer at the Telmarine, which is oddly enough where they heard the voice escape from. The man took off his helmet, revealing a young Telmarine only a few years older than Caspian himself.

Davina's eyes narrowed as Peepiceep continued to scoot toward the edge of the tent, ready to make a dash back to the How if need be. He could then tell his Kings and Queens where the High Queen was being held.

"I want to help you."

"And why should we trust you?" Davina asked.

"Because I'm your only chance. You need someone on the inside." he answered. "My name is Drinian and I don't want to serve Miraz. He is no king. He's a coward. I don't believe it right to slay Narnians and I don't want to fight in this war!" he told her enthusiastically while managing to keep his voice in a whisper.

"If we allow you to join us and fight with us, you'll help me escape?" Davina said, clarifying what the soldier had just told the two.

"I want nothing more."

"Alright, Drinian, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I cannot believe that all Telmarines are as ruthless and coldhearted as the ones I've witnessed so far. But I warn you, if you betray us, my husband, family, and all of Narnia will give you hell to pay."

"It is agreed then." he answered with a relieved smile. "I give my allegiance to you, High Queen."

* * *

Edmund approached the Telmarine camp with Glenstorm on one side and the Giant Wimbleweather on the other. Edmund squeezed the scroll tightly in his fist praying for Aslan to give him strength. How he wished he could take off Miraz's head the moment he laid eyes on him. First this man kidnapped Davina, his sister, and now if negotiations went as expected he would be fighting his brother to the death.

He did not doubt Peter's strength and agility. However, he did doubt his ability to concentrate on the battle when he knew his wife was still in danger. He also had a lack of trust in the Telmarine's dedication to a fair fight and he feared what would become of Davina if things didn't go well. He feared what would happen to all of them if things didn't go well.

Moments later, he was in a tent, surrounded by Telmarine generals and the newly coronated 'King' Miraz all listening to what he read.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands; in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood do hereby challenge the usurper, Miraz, to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund rolled up the scroll, focusing on the job he had to finish rather than what the letter implied.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-" Miraz started.

"King." Edmund cut him off with the correction. He would not allow Miraz to demean him with a lesser title- whether he understood he was doing so or not.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked, clearly offended. Edmund didn't care. The only thing he truly wanted to do right now was knock his head off.

"It's King Edmund actually, Just King, though. Peter's the High King." he answered using a pun on his own title he knew they wouldn't catch. There was a pause.

"I know, it's confusing." he said, coldly. Miraz ignored him altogether and continued on.

"Why would we risk such proposal when our army could clear you out with nothing?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." he replied.

"But we didn't have the bargaining chip that we do now." Miraz smirked.

Edmund felt his rage burn rapidly at the mention of his sister-in-law being held by these revolting cowards. He snarled slightly before swallowing his anger, knowing it could only hinder them. He saw Miraz lean back as if he'd just won a victory, as small as it may be.

"If anything, you have only made your chances of winning decrease in kidnapping the High Queen." he said, leaning in with eyes cold and angry. "Narnians are fiercely protective of their queens. As are her Kings. I would suggest giving up now, though I doubt you'll take my advice." he crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow while awaiting the usurper's response.

"And I suggest you do the same. Or you will be extinct once again." Miraz responded. Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his sorry excuse for a threat.

"Then you should have little to fear." he challenged, jabbing a bit at his courage. Miraz responded with a hearty laugh that served only to annoy the Just King.

"This is not a question of bravery." the man responded.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" he answered, with a slight curve to his lips indicating his amusement with the situation. The 'King' would have to do better than if he wanted to outwit him.

Edmund briefly wondered if Peter really was half his age or if he was older than that. He supposed he'd have to know Miraz's age to guess that, and this wasn't exactly the right timing for that.

The smile vanished from the face of the repulsive man before him as he leaned forward.

"I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty," a man at the far end of the table said. "Whatever your decision."

Another man, whom Edmund surmised was Lord Sopespian from the description Caspian have given him, also spoke up.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid the-"

Miraz jumped from his seat and unsheathed his sword, glaring angrily at the man beside him.

"I am not avoiding anything."

Edmund studied the two as they spoke. Something was up. No Lord in his right mind would say something like that to anger his King, especially one such as Miraz who wasn't exactly known for his mercy... not unless one had something up his sleeve.

"I was only pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian complied, eyeing the sword and gesturing nervously toward Edmund.

"His Majesty would never refuse." the man, who'd introduced himself as General Glozelle when they'd entered the camp, said from behind Edmund. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

_Something is DEFINITELY_ _up!_ Edmund thought as he whipped his head around to see Miraz's conflicted reaction. These men were playing Miraz and Edmund wasn't sure whether or not that would be advantageous for the Narnians.

It could end up either way if these men were turning on him. They would have to keep their eyes peeled. Anything could happen with a divided army.

Miraz stood in silence for a moment before pointing his sword at Edmund.

"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." he answered.

Edmund let a faint smile creep across his lips. He'd accomplish what he'd been commanded to do, but with that small victory came a greater fear. His brother would have to do this battle- to the death.

He couldn't help but be worried about Peter. This wasn't a normal battle where Edmund could have his back when he needed it. This was Peter, alone, just like he'd been making himself in whatever emotional war he was going through. He'd cut of Edmund and Davina, as well as anyone else, to whatever he was dealing with that made him so angry. Edmund felt like he was being forced to do it again, only physically this time.

Edmund felt his stomach turn as he left the Telmarine camp. He wanted to strangle his brother for doing this, but he knew as well as Peter that it was the duty of the King to serve his people. Peter had to do this, and Edmund would just have to suck it up and pray to Aslan that his brother would survive.

But how would he be able to concentrate with Davina gone? His wife was somewhere in the Telmarine camp, likely being abused and obviously held against her will. It was hard enough for any of them to feel completely focused with her in danger. How would Peter do it?

"Your Majesty," Glenstorm said as soon as soon as they were clearly out of earshot of the Telmarine camp. "A mouse, Peepiceep by name, came running from the Telmarine camp through the thick grass. He told me that he has the whereabouts of the High Queen then headed off to find the High King and deliver the news."

Edmund felt a smile coming on. Her whereabouts meant a rescue, and he was very much ready to see Davina safe again.


	20. Peter's Revelation

_**Author's Note: Wow! So much has gone on in the past few weeks- I hardly know where to start in filling y'all in! I've had my wisdom teeth removed, am still recovering from a stomach bug that made me lose 4 pounds in 1 day (UGH!), and my dad is probably going to finalize a deal with a company that'll send us overseas for a few months. Pretty crazy, huh?**_

_**Well, back to the story: Today's chapter is the one I've been waiting to write for a while now. No, Davina's not returning in this chapter. However, this is where Peter has his true 'turning point' concerning his faith in Aslan. I've wanted to portray this since I saw the movie in theatres.**_

_**So, in getting this quite perfect, there's a chance this one may take longer than I supposed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Those characters who would be classified under my name in a copyright document would be these: Davina and Isaiah. All others would be listed under the rights of a certain C.S. Lewis, who, if alive, would be a very rich and famous man.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20- Peter's Realization**

_"Thomas needed proof that You had really risen_

_Undefeated _

_When he placed his fingers_

_But where the nails once broke Your skin_

_Did his faith finally begin_

_I've lied if I've denied_

_The common ground I've shared with him._

_And I, I really wanna know You_

_I wanna make each day a different way that I can show You_

_How, How I really wanna love You_

_Be patient with my doubt_

_I'm just trying to figure out Your will_

_And I really want to know You still."_

_-To Know You by Nicole Nordeman_

Peter had asked to be left alone in the room where the Stone Table stood, or sat, as the case may be. And it was common knowledge that any 'request' made by the High King might as well be law. The fact had often made Peter chuckle in the Professor's house, the way his wife and siblings acted as if it still were law- old habits break hard, he supposed. Many little things like that had oft made him laugh- that was before the gravity of the way Aslan had used them and hung them out to dry had set upon him.

At first he'd thought it would be great- having learned so many lessons, then going back to a place where the entire world didn't literally rest on one's shoulders. Little did he know, the wear and tear of daily life without even the least bit of respect for how well they were doing was abhorrent and more wearing than it would have been before.

He felt used, spat up, and sickly.

He felt it so deeply, he could hardly portray it to the others. He felt bad that they felt it was their fault, but he knew so little about how to help them up. And their childlike faith in Aslan that had once made him proud, now made him sick.

He'd returned to Narnia, giving them a glimpse of the old Peter, then remembering the way he'd been used, had returned to his old ways. He wanted to kill himself, the way he'd hurt those around him through it.

He'd seen Davina's pain at losing her twin brother, but could hardly move beyond himself to help her trudge through her sorrow. She'd given him glimpses of coming back, then crushed her heart so swiftly it took her by surprise, once again.

And Eddie, the one sibling he knew was the closest to him, he could see the pain in his eyes as well. Losing both best friends had been hard on him, and he had no one he could talk to as easily because of it.

Peter was glad his wife and brother had gotten closer in spite of his pushing them away. The two of them needed someone to lean on and they both understood each other so well, it was a perfect arrangement, really. But it ought to have been needless.

It seemed that his emotional departure had left their alliances at this: Davina teamed with Edmund, Susan with Isaiah, and all four helping to lift up Lucy. Each and every one wishing that they had their Peter back. And when Isaiah had been gone, it was even harder for them.

What it ought to have been was: Davina with Peter, Susan with Isaiah, and Edmund with Lucy. All leaning upon Aslan for strength.

Then why was it that while Peter sat, mulling all these things, he was still feeling such a revulsion to the mention of Aslan?

Peter made a quick glance over his shoulder to be sure that the White Witch's ice 'sculpture' wasn't present. The thought made him shudder. As he turned, his eyes caught those of the carving of the Great Lion. They were held there.

What he saw in those eyes caused him to break down. He fell into a puddle of a man, sobbing the tears of a King who'd strayed from the original design. His ringing sobs echoed through the chamber, drowning out the beating of his heart.

After a few moments, he stood again, eyes turned fiercely toward the image of Aslan on the far wall. He raised his voice, screaming at the graven image, not caring now who heard.

"How could I have ever placed my trust in you, Aslan? Why didn't I see who you truly were from the very beginning? Why didn't I steer my siblings and myself clear of you? Why didn't I see that we were better off without you?" He cried out, tears blurring the image so much that he could only see the color of the stone, rather than the lines and small trenches that defined it.

"You don't understand, Aslan! You don't know how I feel, and probably don't care. You don't know what it's like to be me! You don't know what it's like to be used or to lose everyone you've ever loved! You have no idea!"

Peter was stunned to silence for a moment as his hoarse and angry voice echoed throughout the cavern. He felt a white-hot burst of air hit him before it quickly mellowed out into a gentle warmth. He wiped his eyes as he stared again at the Lion, whose breathe he could feel at that very moment, bathing him. He heard the gentle but thunderous whisper that was carried on that gentle breeze as it spoke.

"Yes, child, I do."

The simple statement, so profound in meaning, hit Peter like a tidal wave- ripping through the barriers of his mind and cleansing him from everything that had held him back from the Truth. He broke down once again, his heart crying out for forgiveness.

"Of course you understand." He cried, dropping to his knees. His fists and jaw were clenched as he tried to wade through the swamp that muddied his mind. "Who am I to question you? How could I be so stupid." He yelled once again.

The brief thought that anyone who overheard this 'one-way' conversation would think he was absolutely stupid, was quickly washed away by his overwhelming understanding of what he had done.

"How could I question you after all you have done for myself and my family? You even died for Edmund! How could I even dare to feel used after everything you gave up for us?"

Once again, the breeze came, and on it- a gentle whisper.

"Not just for Edmund, my dear child, for you too. You all needed it."

For a moment, Peter couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of him by this profound little statement. _For me?!?_ he thought. He'd never thought he'd done anything so bad as to cause him to be seen so badly in Aslan's sight.

Suddenly, he understood. They all needed it. Even dear little Lucy had done enough in the sight of Aslan to make her impure and filled with blame. But now that Aslan had come and wiped the slate clean for them, it didn't matter anymore. They were all blameless. They were all pure. They were all free. Edmund's sin had only made it that more obvious, that more real, that they truly needed it.

Peter wanted to scream, dance, sing, fall on his face- all at the same time. He hardly knew which to do first as a beaming smile showed itself under the tear streaks that were still evident upon his face.

Aslan hadn't used him. He'd used himself.

Aslan had saved Peter.

He'd saved them all.

_"No more camping on the porch of indecision_

_No more sleeping under starts of apathy_

_And it might be easier to dream,_

_But dreaming's not for me."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Wow, that was by far my favorite chapter, I'm sending it straight in. I really liked it! Please R&R. **_


	21. A Hope Once Lost

_**Author's Note: Well, I watched a bit of Prince Caspian with my dad tonight, but quickly decided that I'd rather be writing. Besides, he was sleeping through it. So I fast forwarded to the good parts and headed up here to write. I am, again, pleased with the writing. Perhaps because we see from more point of views in this chapter. Can't wait to hear from y'all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy, Peter, Drinian, Peepiceep, Miraz, or Reepicheep. I do own Davina, though.**_

**Chapter 21- A Hope Once Lost**

That's when everything finally made sense to Peter. Suddenly his whole mindset had snapped into place and the cobwebs had been pushed away to reveal what he should have known all along.

It wasn't about him. It wasn't about his family. It wasn't about Caspian. It wasn't about his kingdom. And it wasn't even about Narnia.

It was all about Aslan.

All this time his attention and efforts had been solely on himself. Sure, he'd trusted in Aslan during the good times- when he was High King and demanded respect. But the moment he'd stepped into England his heart had retreated from Aslan and the hope imbedded in who He is.

Peter sat before the Great Lion and wrapped his arms around his legs, feeling much more like a little boy than a King. Perhaps that's how Aslan preferred it. Rather than gallivanting around, acting like he could run the world, he was supposed to have the faith of a child- a faith like Lucy's.

As if on cue, he felt the warm hand of his little sister rest upon his shoulder. He adjusted so she could sit in his lap, as she often did when needing the warmth and security the presence of her older brothers often brought her. She snuggled closely as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

* * *

Lucy allowed herself to be cradled by her older brother, sensing that he needed to provide that comfort as much as she needed it. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into her brother's chest and breathed deeply.

She could sense that something had occurred in his few moments alone. The first hint was the sound of screaming, followed by sobbing, that she'd heard as she passed by. Worried about her brother, she'd started to come in before realizing it was more of an argument with himself that was causing it all. She'd stayed out of the way then, but close enough that she could come to his aid if necessary.

She looked up at him and into those tormented blue eyes of his that were still staring at Aslan's carving. The poor boy wouldn't be completely whole until his wife was back, she knew that. None of them would be alright until then. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she thought of the trauma her poor brother must be going through mentally, having first pushed Davina away and then having her taken away before the first could be resolved.

It was at times like these that she felt more like the older sister than the younger.

"She's going to be alright, Peter. And so are you. He's watching out for us."

* * *

Drinian's heart raced wildly as he spoke quickly to she who was called the High Queen. This girl, certainly no older than he, had once ruled a great empire with the help of her husband and family. Now she was a prisoner of war. One that he'd just sworn his allegiance to.

He knew he'd made the right decision, but the thought still terrified him. Right now he was still in plenty of danger, and he wouldn't feel totally safe until he was back in his own bed, the Kings and Queens of Old reigning once more.

At the young age of twenty, Drinian had never guessed that he would do anything so risky. However, his mother had taught him well that one should fight for what's right- to the death. And so he would.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm going to have to re-tie your bonds. It won't do for them to return and see you've been free for even a small amount of time." he said cautiously, approaching the High Queen hesitantly. He knew he had to hurry in case someone approached.

"I understand completely, Drinian. And please, call me Davina."

"Yes, er- Davina." he answered awkwardly as he quickly tied her wrists back to the center pole of the tent. For a girl so young, she spoke with much eloquence. More than he could surely muster, even if he had been raised with a much higher education. Obviously such hadn't worked for Miraz, of course, he was a usurper.

He would enjoy learning more about the Narnians and their royalty, when the time came.

The girl turned to adress the mouse who was still looking warily at him.

"Good Peepiceep, please relay our whereabouts to my husband, the High King. You need to get there as soon as possible. Inform him of our alliance with the young Drinian and, wait." Drinian paused in what he was doing. "Don't tie it yet."

She pulled her wrists free and tore of a bit of the hem of her petticoat, so no one would notice the deliberate tear. She laid the long lavender strip of cloth beside Drinian before moving her hands back to the former position so Drinian could finish the job.

"When you get the chance, tie that around your arm- as a token from your 'love' back home. That way Peepiceep can identify you when they make the escape."

Drinian took the piece of the Queen's skirt, shoving it into his pocket, knowing that he'd have to wait until he was clear of the tent. He didn't want the stench of treason to give them away before they had the chance to escape.

"Go, noble mouse. Serve your Queen well." she ordered, her kind heart evident even through her bruising. "And you, good soldier, to your work. We can't be found out now or all is lost."

As Drinian passed through the flap of the tent to stand outside of it, he couldn't help but feel as if a ray of sunshine had fallen upon him. There was hope at last.

He couldn't help but think that, one day, he would be in the history books too.

* * *

Peepiceep swept through the grass with skill and ease, relying heavily on the footwork he'd been trained in for so long. He silently thanked Aslan that he'd stumbled upon Reepicheep and his crew so long ago. If not, the hope of Narnia might not be so bright.

He felt as if a weight had lifted off his chest as he swept through the brush, past the border of the Telmarine defenses. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would be within enemy lines today, but at least he would be able to breathe untainted Narnian air for an hour or two. The Telmarine stench of their camp was altogether suffocating.

He shot into the Aslan's How, skidding to a stop, barely registering the pain in his paws as a few startled Narnians glared at him.

"A message for the High King! Where is he? Someone speak!" he yelled, knowing full well he was hardly giving them the opportunity. There was no time for pleasantries now.

"In the cavern that holds the Stone Table." one small dwarf woman called out.

Peepiceep nodded his thanks before taking off once more. He slid and scratched around the bends that led him to the room previously specified.

"High King! High King! I come with a message from your Queen!" he could hardly contain himself as he slipped, tumbling into the High King's boot.

He stood, slightly embarrassed as he wiped the dust off his outfit. He found the High King Peter and his youngest sister, Queen Lucy, sitting in his lap. The High King let his little sister stand before doing the same.

Peepiceep bowed unsteadily, so much adrenaline pumping through his veins that he felt he could hardly function.

"My name is Peepiceep, Your Majesties. I'm deeply sorry about the intrusion. I come bearing news from the High Queen, I infiltrated their camp this morning."

"Do speak, noble mouse." the Queen addressed him sweetly. "We're listening."

He looked to the High King, who nodded his affirmation.

"The High Queen is being held prisoner near Miraz's tent at the center of the camp. She is, as you know, a bit battered but seemed to be in good spirits. She told me to inform you of her whereabouts so you could mount a search."

"Thank you, good mouse. Is there anything else Her Majesty desired us to know?" he answered.

"Oh yes, we have found an ally. A young soldier by the name of Drinian wishes to fight on the side of the Narnians. He has sworn his allegiance to the High Queen and is ready to be of service. The High Queen tore the hem of her petticoat and gave it to him to tie around his arm, so that we may more easily identify him- if need be."

He saw a worried expression cross the High King's face before he spoke.

"Please, Sir Peepiceep, gather the other Kings and Queens of Old- as well as the Prince Caspian. And tell your commander, Reepicheep that you have returned. I'm sure he'll be wanting a full report." he ordered him.

The young mouse bowed before turning to head out.

"Oh, and Peepiceep." The High King said, causing him to halt. Peepiceep turned as the High King kneeled and laid a hand on his small shoulder. "Thank you. You do not know how much happiness it brings me to hear from my wife, and how much peace." he said gently.

Peepiceep could see the sincerity in his eyes and smiled.

"Now go, be on your way, good mouse."

Peepiceep couldn't have been happier as he did just that.


	22. A Confessed Love

_**Author's Note: So that job I mentioned a chapter or two ago that might be taking my family and I out of the country for a few months came through. We'll be moving to France for three months at the end of the year.**_

_**But don't worry, I haven't forgotten the Pevensies or the Kane twins in all of this. Here's the new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Davina and Isaiah. Though it may seem like I have a spectacularly brilliant mind, the Pevensies themselves did not sprout from my own imagination. They are the result of that of C.S. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 22- A Confessed Love**

Caspian ran into the meeting room where the Kings and Queens of Old were gathered. News had come forth of the High Queen's whereabouts and the High King was obviously ready to move in.

"I'll take Isaiah and Peepiceep with me and we'll leave tonight. I won't be able to rest tonight knowing Davina is within grasp. By tomorrow they might have moved her." Peter said, looking everyone over.

Caspian did the same, noting the expressions on each face. There was a certain air of hope on each one. He could feel the same emotion seeping into his soul. Things just didn't seem quite right without the High Queen's presence, and after Miraz's display of brutality that day, he knew none would get much sleep while she was still in his camp.

He also saw the impatience in they eyes of the Kings. Edmund's was partially that he wasn't going to get to help, but the majority of their impatience was that urge to protect their Queens. Peter seemed the most fidgety and that in itself made Caspian fear for the King's ability for stealth on this particular mission.

"And what do you think of this supposed ally that Peepiceep says she's made? You think him trustworthy?" Lucy asked, peering into the eyes of her brothers, most particularly Edmund's. From the stories that Professor Cornelius had told him, Caspian remembered that out of the royal family Edmund and Lucy were always the most perceptive at judging both character and intention.

After a long pause, Edmund finally spoke.

"While it does make me uneasy for Davina to trust anyone in the Telmarine camp, I see no underlying motive that this Drinian could possibly have. Though I did catch wind of a plot against Miraz led by General Glozelle and a man whom I believe is Lord Sopespian that we should take note of in our actual campaign, I see no way that Drinian could use Davina to further it." Edmund speculated carefully. "While I would take caution before fully trusting this boy, I think it's safe to say that his allegiance is true."

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better." Susan said with a sigh of relief, then spoke to both Peter and Isaiah with concern. "Still, be careful. Don't get hurt."

"Yes, mother." Isaiah answered, making Caspian chuckle.

Susan pressed her lips together in a slightly peeved expression, but it quickly softened into a smile.

Caspian watched the banter between the Kings and Queens and himself with a soft smile ever-present on his lips. He liked the comradery they each had and how even though they'd only known him for a few days now, they still included him in it. They felt like a family he wanted to be a part of.

The only family he'd ever known had been filled with anguish, jealousy, and a malicious-ness he was happy not to inherit.

This was the kind of family he wanted to bring up some day. He wanted to raise children one day that would love each other as these did, children who would make him proud and reign the way the Kings and Queens of Old did.

"Reminiscing, Prince?" Lucy questioned, suddenly appearing before him. The room had mostly cleared, except for Susan and Isaiah who were talking quietly.

"Yes, I suppose I was."

Lucy sat down on a step near him and he followed her lead, doing the same.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

Caspian leaned back thoughtfully, looking up as he wondered if he should bother telling the truth or just shrug the young queen off. However, there was something about her nature seemed to peer through him. He doubted any lie he could pull off would actually fool her.

"The comraderie between the royal family is new to me." he answered slowly, looking at Lucy for approval. She nodded gracefully, understanding in her eyes. "My memories are of a spiteful family that never knew what true love was. I used to be the same way, until my Professor began to teach me and I saw how painful that bitterness truly was. I just hope that one day my own family will be different." he finished, sighing softly.

"You know, Caspian, our family wasn't always this way. Before we came to Narnia, and before Aslan changed us, we weren't a very happy family at all. Peter and Edmund were always fighting for control. Susan was always scolding us and being nitpicky. Edmund was rude, Peter was controlling, and I was childish." she told him, and Caspian found it quite interesting to learn about their pasts. "However, after all we've been through in Narnia and learning to trust in Aslan has changed us. And as you can see, we still have much to change. Davina and Isaiah were an addition to our family that came after we arrived in Narnia, one that we never wish to lose. They too have changed much since they've come here."

Caspian nodded, still listening intently.

"My point is that everyone has something to change, and we're always learning. You still have much to learn concerning the ways of Aslan and how a Narnian kingdom is run. It's your heart that matters, though. As long as you have a willingness ot be molded into the King you could be, everything else will follow. One day, when you have children, they will see your faith in Aslan and your heart for Narnia and will aspire to the same. Tests and trials will make them into strong men and women, but with your leadership they will come through triumphant."

Caspian tried to take in as much as this wisdom as he could. He knew that he wouldn't always have the Kings and Queens of Old around to kick him into gear and teach him the ways of a King of Narnia, but he wanted to glean as much as he could before they left.

* * *

Susan felt her heart pounding in her chest as she studied the face of the boy-turned-man that she'd missed deeply for the past year. She remembered when he and Davina had first showed up at the Cair. His face had been dirty and tearstreaked as he worried about the fate of his sister. He'd just lost his parents and couldn't bear the loss of another.

For the many years afterward, they'd drawn closer as friends, nothing more. The marriage of Peter and Davina had made them act much more like siblings than anything else. She had many a memory of swimming in the Eastern Ocean and riding horseback with the man Isaiah. The funny thing was that he looked older then than he did now.

How confusing time could be in Narnia.

"Do you remember the time you lost your crown in Owlwood?" Isaiah asked suddenly.

"Quite vividly." she answered with a wide smile. "We'd been horseback riding and I realized it was missing. We spent all day searching for it, only to find I'd never put it on in the first place."

Isaiah chuckled heartily at the memory.

"I remember your face turning red as you muttered under your breath about forgetfullness and how stupid you must be to have lost such a precious token." Isaiah recounted.

"And you spent all that time reassuring me that even Queens screw up." she replied. "Which was quite sound advice."

"Like every piece of advice I give." he assured her.

Susan rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Shouldn't you be getting suited up for your departure? We can't have you getting hurt because you were too busy revisiting old memories to put on your armor." she stated.

The two walked side-by-side as they headed toward the armory. Susan was silently battling a plethora of emotions.

She was worried about Isaiah, afraid she would lose him again. She was terrified that something might go wrong and he, Peter, or Davina might be injured or killed.

She was joyful that they had finally found out the whereabouts of dear Davina and she would likely be home shortly. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her favorite sister-in-law.

Most of all, she was scared because she'd finally admitted to herself that she was in love with King Isaiah the Noble.

The mix of emotions was quite confusing to the Gentle Queen. She wasn't sure which ought to take precedence or if any of them were that much different than the others in the first place.

Apparently, Susan hadn't hidden her emotions quite well enough, because halfway to the armory, Isaiah stopped her.

"Su, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Susan felt her heart beat harder in her chest as she stared up into his emerald green eyes and studied the dark hair that framed his handsome face. When had this all started? When did she stop thinking of him as a brother and start thinking of him as a suitor? When had she finally fallen in love with him?

It must be true that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Near the end of their time at the Cair, the relationship had grown closer and she'd felt something then. But she'd never felt this strongly until now.

"Nothing." she answered, looking away.

"That's not nothing, Su. I know you too well. What's on your mind?"

Susan swallowed, concern filled her voice as she began to speak.

"I'm worried. Not just about tonight, but for this whole battle. I'm worried... I'm worried that I'll lose you again."

Isaiah's expression looked slightly shocked as he realized the truth behind her confession. Then it turned serious as he pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and looked at her sweetly.

"No matter what happens, Susan. I need you to know that I love you. You have nothing to fear. I will protect you to the death, but if I can help it- I'll do everything in my power to keep from leaving you again." he told her honestly as he kissed her forehead.

Susan felt her face turn read as her heart jumped into her throat.

"I love you too." she whispered, a broad smile on her face as a tear trekked down her cheek.

Isaiah echoed her broad smile, which caused his face to light up brighter than she'd ever seen it. He slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Now, I'd better get suited up."


	23. I Need A Hero

_**Author's Note: Questions, comments, or concerns? Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Davina, Isaiah, and the two unnamed soldiers that I use. All other credit goes to a Mr. Clive Staples Lewis.**_

**Chapter 23- I Need A Hero**

_"I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero _

_Save me Now!_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time."_

_-Hero by Skillet_

It had been three hours since Peepiceep had gone to get help and Davina continued to sit in the silence of that tent, pondering her circumstances and praying. The sun was beginning to set and dark was falling upon the camp. Though, where Davina sat, it didn't seem to make much of a difference for the spirit of the camp felt quite dark to her.

It wasn't long before she heard voices outside of her tent.

"What business have you with the prisoner?" she heard Drinian's voice call out. She saw the distinct shadows of two men, one large and one of a scrawnier build at the entrance and Drinian's arm in front of it to hold them back.

"The King Miraz sends for the Narnian Queen." the smaller one said, voice full of hatred for her kind. She watched as Drinian stepped aside and the two entered and the larger leaned down to roughly untie her.

"A pretty thing, isn't she?" the smaller one sneered, grabbing her chin and looking at her. "Of unusual beauty."

Davina jerked her chin away, raising a challenging eyebrow at the offensive man. The man grew angry and attempted to backhand her, but Drinian caught his hand.

"You'd do best to leave her be. The King wouldn't be pleased to know that you were battering her behind his back." Drinian threatened and Davina smiled internally at the man backed away.

The larger man finished untying her and pulled her up roughly by her arm.

"What are they planning to do with her?" Drinian asked out of curiosity.

"Word has it that he's still fuming of the Narnian King Edmund's making a fool out of him- so who knows." he responded. Davina couldn't hide her smile at that one. Edmund had a knack for getting under people's skin when he wanted to.

"Come on." the larger man snarled as he spied her happiness and shoved her forward. Unprepared for the rough push, she fell on her knees. Getting up, she pressed her lips together with annoyance and the man's impertinence. "You'll soon be paying for his snide remarks."

"Gladly." she responded with dignity as she started forward, head held high.

Drinian felt torn at the unfolding predicament. How could he help the woman he now called his queen? He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. He watched the way the High Queen held herself. She looked so noble and elegant, even with dried blood and dirt caked onto her face and even with a torn and muddied dress. He saw her lack of fear and desperately wished he could possess such courage.

Apparently forgetting Drinian's earlier stifiling of his attempt to harm the High Queen, the scrawnier soldier that had come to fetch her, invited him to come along.

"It's not like you have anything better to do, unless you'd rather stay here and guard an empty tent."  
Drinian accepted and trailed them, glad for the invitation. He wanted to keep an eye on her as best he could. Maybe the opportunity to aid her somehow would present itself.

* * *

Peter pulled on his armor hurriedly, his mind fully consumed with the saving of Davina. He could hardly contain himself and he heard Edmund chuckle beside him.

"What are you laughing at, Eddie?" Peter said, relinquishing the buckle he'd been hurriedly trying to adjust.

"You." Edmund replied as he came over and knelt before the High King to adjust his buckle for him.

Peter studied his brother's face and saw it quickly turn solemn.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Peter asked.

"My you're perceptive today." Edmund commented as he stood and sat beside his older brother.

"Yeah, well I should always be this perceptive. We both know I've been slacking as of late." Peter answered dryly.

Edmund nodded.

"I'm coming with you." he said. "You're too distracted. You'll need both Isaiah and I for this one." Edmund told him as began pulling on his own armor.

Peter wanted to object, but knew his younger brother was right. Besides, he wanted him to join them on this. It wouldn't seem right without him.

"Besides, why should you get to be Davina's knight in shining armor?" he asked mischeviously as he grabbed a sword and headed out the door of the small armory.

"Oh I don't know... BECAUSE SHE'S MY WIFE!"

* * *

Davina was lead to a pavilion-like tent where she surmised Miraz had met Edmund not so long ago, from the chatter she'd overheard. Every seat provided for Miraz's top men was taken and each eyed her with curiosity and contempt.

"My lord, we bring the prisoner." the larger soldier said as he pushed her forward before the men.

Miraz stood and moved to the center of the pavilion and eyed her as he walked in circles around here.

"I trust you've heard that one of your Narnian Kings was here." he said, stopped on her left.

"King Edmund, I'm told." she responded.

"Your husband?" one of his men asked.

"My brother-in-law."

"You all reign?" another asked, bewildered at the prospect.

"During the Golden age, five of us ruled together."

"And now?"

"Six and the Prince."

"Enough." Miraz thundered. "We're not here to question the witch on her heritage."

Davina grit her teeth at being called such. Nothing was more offensive to a Narnian than being likened to _her_.

"How many are in your company?" a man almost directly in front of her asked.

"Now there is a good question, Lord Sopespian." Miraz responded looking to her for an answer.

"You're questioning the size of my military?" she asked, looking Sopespian in the eye. He nodded.

She shook her head, wondering briefly at the sanity of these men. "You must be jesting to think a Queen would betray her people in such a way."

"You will respond truthfully or face punishment." General Glozelle said, coming up behind her.

"I won't betray my kingdom." she responded couragously. She felt something broad fall across her back and she hit the ground, her hands barely moving fast enough to catch her. Wheezing, she stood again, her breath having been knocked out of her. She felt pain radiating through her back as she fought back the tears.

"Let's try this again." Miraz said, smile broadening as he read the pain on her face. "How great is your army?"

"This could go on all day and I wouldn't tell you. I'm no coward and I will not betray my people."

"Fine, we'll come back to this one." Miraz told her, starting up his circling again. "Is Aslan aiding you?"

"Well he certainly isn't aiding you." she responded, becoming quickly irritated with this interrogation.

As expected, she promptly received another blow to the back which again knocked her off her feet, but before she could recover herself she received a swift kick to the stomach. She fell onto her side and let out a grunt of pain.

"Aslan, keep me strong." she whispered as tears welled up into her eyes.

The general pulled her onto her feet and held her there. She looked up into his eyes and thought she detected at least some remorse in them. I'm sure none of them were exactly planning on watching a woman get beaten, even if she was a rival queen.

"Would you like to re-evaluate your response?" Miraz sneered. "Is Aslan aiding you?"

"Aslan is always aiding us, whether we see him or not. He is always faithful to his people." she said slowly.

"So the Great Lion isn't there." Lord Sopespian announced with a smile. "They are more defenseless than we thought.

Davina felt a pang of guilt hit her heart, wondering if she'd just betrayed her people by releasing this tidbit of information. She desperately prayed that she hadn't.

"So, High Queen Davina, as you are called, did word reach your ears of what the King Edmund had to say?" Miraz asked. He reminded her of a vulture, the way he circled and eyed her, as if he were eager to see her dead. It was quite a chilling thought.

"I suspect to negotiate my release." she responded, searching the man's eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling from her previous blows.

Miraz laughed heartily before responding.

"Actually, you hardly came up." he answered her. "Your Edmund came to present a challenge. Your husband is to fight me to the death tomorrow, the victor claims all of Narnia."

Worry for her husband shot through her as she thought of the prospect of this dirty Telmarine fighting him. She knew he could handle himself in a battle, but she could not help but be concerned. This usurper wasn't likely to fight fair.

"You worry? May I assume this is because of your husband's lack of skill?" he suggested with arrogance that irked her.

"The High King has had years of training, I would suggest that you be the one to worry. Do you not also have a wife? Are you so out of tune with her that you do not recognize wifely concern when presented with it?"

The usurper angrily backhanded her, causing Davina to stumble backward though she was thankful that he wasn't wearing his armor this time. Then he got right in her face.

"You'd do best to respond to your questioning with as few words as possible or you'll find yourself wishing we would put you out of your misery."

Davina gritted her teeth as he breathed on her face, challenging her to respond. She was feeling weary and didn't want to be beaten any longer, but this man was trying her patience.

Miraz stepped back and looked coldly into her amethyst colored eyes.

"Now, what is the number of your military?" he asked.

Davina felt herself swallow. She was hoping they'd forgotten this question, she felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. How she desperately wished for Edmund, Isaiah, or Peter to be here and protect her. She half-expected one of the three to jump from behind the bushes at any moment. Oh how she wished that would happen.

"Well? Are you planning to respond?" he asked, getting angry.

Davina half noted the sun as it's finally rays fell behind the treeline. A man was going through the camp and lighting the torches for the impending nightfall.

She steeled herself as she answered.

"If you're so sure of winning tomorrow, you shouldn't be concerned about it."

Miraz let a growl of impatience escape him.

"Must you be so impertinent? Must we beat it out of you?" he questioned, waving a hand at Glozelle.

General Glozelle stepped forward and unsheathed his sword, eyes looking uneasy at hurting a woman any further. Miraz raised an eyebrow at his hesitation so the man continued, putting the sword before her he paused before slamming the broad side into her stomach and knocking her off her feet for the third time.

A loud crack rang out as it hit and Davina noted it vaguely as she landed on her back. She quickly rolled over, coughing up some blood. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and turned back to them, tears streaming down her face.

"King Miraz-" one of the men began, beginning to feel badly for the girl standing before them.

"Quiet!" he answered, nodding at Glozelle once again. He headed toward the girl again and drew back his leg to kick her stomach.

Drinian couldn't hold back any longer.

"Stop!" he yelled, jumping in front of the High Queen to defend her. "She's a woman for goodness sake!"

There was a slight skirmish as the General took him into custody, who having more experience at fighting quickly dominated.

Miraz scowled darkly as Glozelle carried out his order to kick her in the stomach and she wretched again before wiping more blood onto her sleeve.

"Take them away and get the information out of her if you have to kill her to do it." Miraz ordered.

"And the traitor?" Glozelle asked.

"Kill him."

The two guards who had brought her in the first place roughly pulled her to her feet and Davina let out a sharp cry. She knew she'd at least cracked a rib, maybe two. It wasn't the first time, but it was still terribly painful.

As she was led farther into the darkness, her heart cried out to Aslan as she prayed for strength and for her family to find her.

She needed a hero, as did Drinian, and they needed one now.


	24. Just in Time?

_**Author's Note: Here's another lovely chapter to satisfy your anxious imaginations. Also, I wrote a songfic about Susan after the railway accident that you should check out! It's entitled "Lucy" and is set to the song by Skillet by the same name!**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina and Isaiah are characters of my own design, while the others come from the fantastic imagination of J.R.R. Tolkein! Wait... wasn't he the guy who hated the idea of Narnia??... C.S. Lewis, I beg your pardon for mistaking you with him, even if he is pretty cool himself.**_

**Chapter 24- Just in Time?**

_"I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate."_

_-Hero by Skillet_

Drinian felt his heart hit the pit of his stomach as they were dragged away from the the central pavilion. On the eve of battle, he and his queen would be executed- and it was all his fault.

He felt an altogether different battle going on in his mind.

_You worthless excuse for a soldier. You weren't good enough and now she's going to have to suffer for it. You should have been better._

Fighting the tears, he turned to look at the girl being taken for her own torture. Her face was clenched with pain and every few breaths she would wheeze a little and cough. She'd gone through so much in the past few days, he couldn't help but feel for her.

_What kind of man are you, anyway, Drinian?_ his own thoughts berated him._ You're afraid of going to your own death, while this poor woman had been treated mercilessly for the past few days. You didn't even protect her from the start, you watched her take those blows that would've crushed you. And you didn't even speak out until she started coughing up blood._

Drinian felt the guilt and anguish wrap around his heart as he realized what a coward he was. He willed the men to move faster and put him out of this misery. He was a failure and always had been.

_You're a coward. A sick, disgusting coward. Aslan will never want you now._

Drinian almost let a sob escape from his lips at the idea of Aslan rejecting him. Yet he knew it was true, the Great Lion wouldn't want him after all this. He wanted the strong- those who would fight without fear for him until they drew his last breath. He wanted followers like the kings and queens of Old. Not him. Not a worthless traitor.

But Drinian was scared. He never wanted to go into battle. He never wanted to fight the Narnians. He never wanted to kill. And he never wanted to be the coward he now realized he was.

It was over and everything he ever hoped for would never be. All his dreams were gone.

He was going to die.

And he would die a cowardly failure.

* * *

The three men and one mouse moved quickly through the forest that encircled the How with stealth, elation steadily creeping into their hearts. Each being trained thoroughly in the art of battle, they refused to let it seize their minds, but instead bubble up in their hearts to be released when the time was right.

Peepiceep seemed a little unsure of how to hold himself when leading the three kings to the Telmarine camp, Edmund observed. He really wasn't sure what was proper to do in this situation. Chances were, he never dreamed he would be leading the Kings of Old to their High Queen.

"The tent is located near the middle of the camp, Your Majesties. The guard at the tent ought to be Drinian, but he should have a long strip of cloth the High Queen tore from her petticoat for his identification." Peepiceep informed them.

"Good idea." Edmund nodded.

Isaiah followed the others closely, desperately fighting the urge to run. After all these years without his family, that cowardly usurper had to take his twin! Not that any of the others would have been better. He just hated that after this long, they had to be separated once more only days after they'd been reunited. He couldn't wait to have his sister back.

This was just one reminder among many to cherish the time you're given with each person, because you never know when you'll lose them. It was a hard lesson to learn, one quickly engraved in you as dear friends went down in battle. But it was a necessary lesson that he would gladly learn from.

_Oh Aslan, keep her safe and hold her close. Help us reach her in time!_

"We're here." Peepiceep whispered as his tail wrapped slowly around the hilt of his sword.

Sure enough, the three kings looked up to find that they were standing on the edge of the camp.

"Now, our task is to get to the center of the camp without anyone spotting us, or most importantly- sounding the alarm. Stealth is the key, gentlemen." Peter told them, taking command. "Peepiceep, you lead the way. Find the quickest route and lets get there quick. In and out. Ed, you keep a lookout. Isaiah, keep your dagger out- if anyone spots us, throw or slit. The quieter, the better. You two stay in the rear, I'll be right behind Peepiceep. Let's move."

Taking their orders in stride, the company of four made their way to the center of the enemy's camp, using the best of their training to become like ghosts as they made their way through. They were quite successful in doing so, the men having been trained by the dryads and the mouse having used it far more often out of necessity in the attacks his group had engaged the Telmarines in before the war.

Peter felt the exhileration of the adrenaline as it pumped through his body. It felt good to use his training once again. He tried to be objective in his thinking of the mission as best he could. He was afraid his emotions for his dear wife would hinder him rather than help him right now, and he couldn't dare to let her down.

It wasn't long before they made the final dash, having only killed two men on their way in, they hoped it would be this easy when they were leaving.

Peter slashed a hole into the side of the tent, a noise that sounded loud as thunder to the four, and stepped through. The others were close behind.

Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach when he realized no one was there.

"They moved her?" Peepiceep said, obviously confused. Stepping to the center, he pulled a thick stretch of rope into his paws. "This is the right tent- theses are the same bonds that held her. But she's not here and neither is Drinian." he looked up, questions running through his head.

Suddenly, an obviously feminine scream filled the air and the realization of who it must be could've shattered the stars for the four sent to rescue her.

Edmund bit his lip, rage building up in his veins.

"How many women do you think they keep in this camp?" he asked, wishing he didn't know the answer.

"Only one." Peter growled dangerously, storming from the tent.

* * *

Davina couldn't stop the scream from passing through her lips as one of the men used a dagger to slowly pierce her arm. The torture was wearying to the bone and she couldn't help but wish they would just end her life now, if that's what was intended anyway.

The two Narnian loyals were opposite one another, both tied securely to sturdy oak trees that had been stripped of their branches. Their backs were against the trunk and they were bound; hands around the tree with a rope wrapped multiple times around her middle.

"This would all end if you'd just tell us a simple number." the dark-haired man before her spat. He loomed above her as his dagger continued to slice further into her arm, just below the shoulder.

Davina couldn't even find the strength to tell him no, she was too weak to remark. All she could do was let the tears stream and her teeth grind.

Menacingly, he twisted the blade from side to side, letting the searing pain grow in strength as her mind continued to chant,

_Aslan. Aslan. Aslan. Aslan._

Only he could give her strength. Only he could see her through.

He hadn't named her the Strong because she possessed some great ability to persevere on her own. She wasn't obscenely strong or a spectacular swordswoman, most would find she was quite easy to overpower physically. That wasn't the kind of strength that made her strong. She was strong only because she drew her strength from Him. She who possessed true power and put her faith in the One who was stronger than any evil. Now was no exception.

Looking past the man in an effort to block out the pain, Davina caught the eyes of Drinian and caught the unmistakable prominence of guilt pouring from them, mingled with fear and sorrow.

He turned his head away, as if unable to stand her gaze.

The men had been mercilessly beating the poor boy and she wished he hadn't be dragged into the situation. She'd never gotten used to others taking blows for her. It always caused her heart to ache most painfully as she saw expressions of pain take over their features. She'd had her fair share of pain, but would never get used to watching others endure it. She didn't want to.

"Drinian." her voice rasped, barely loud enough to hear as the men near him, cut the ropes that bound him. She knew it was time for them to execute him and she knew she had to lend him some strength.

He lurched forward, unable to stand, his shattered kneecaps giving way as a groan escaped him. One of the soldiers caught him before he landed on the ground and practically dragged him to a nearby contraption that had something resembling three hangman's nooses dangling from it. Only the two on either side of the center were smaller.

He caught her eyes wearily, showing her he was still listening and grimaced as the man torturing her backhanded her, causing the wounds Miraz had inflicted from his armored hand to open up again.

"Don't worry." she told him, ignoring the threat of pain in order to reassure him. "You are a brave man. Do not feel ashamed, for you have acted with both chivalry and courageousness. Aslan will be proud. He _is _proud."

She recognized the torture device that they were connecting him to. They would put a hand in each of the outside nooses and his neck in the middle. The two slots for his hand were strung higher than the neck, and would be lowered inch-by-aching-inch until they no longer held him up, only his neck would. In this way, he would suffocate slowly.

It was a practice reserved only for the worst of criminals in Telmar- or traitors.

She watched as Drinian took in her words and was slightly surprised to hear a sob escape from between his lips. The men shoved his head into the noose, but when he looked up she saw the unmistakable beauty of hope as it overflowed in the form of tears.

_Oh Aslan, this poor boy, battered and bruised, has been so terrified for far too long. He has served you well._

"He has a place for you in His country, my boy." she told him, thankful to Aslan for giving her the strength to speak even that much. The raspiness of her voice caused her to enter another wheezing and coughing fit and caused the dagger to inch farther into her arm.

For a moment, she'd forgotten it was there.

The man pulled it out forcefully, causing her to scream again, and pointed the bloody dagger at the now hopeful man strung up and standing on a small stool that was about to be kicked out from under him.

The dark red liquid slid down the blade and a few droplets fell into the moonlit grass beneath it as he spoke.

"All you have to do is tell us the number, dearie, and we'll kill him swift and quick-like. No more suffering. Just sweet, blissful darkness." His eyes glinted dangerously in the night, his bloodlust evident in every feature.

Davina's disgust was evident in the growl of a response she gave him.

"Never."

The man shrugged, not much caring whether the boy died sooner or later and one of the men kicked out the stood from underneath Drinian's feet.

A gasp and a wheeze proceeded the motion as his body dangled a foot or so above the ground. Then they proceeded to slowly lower the ropes that held his hands.

Overcome with emotion, Davina violently struggled against her bonds in one last attempt to help him, much to the amusement of the guard still beside her.

Just as she fell back against the wood, tears desperately blinding her, she saw something fly through the air and slice the rope just above Drinians head.

This caused him to fall slightly, the tips of his toes touching the ground and the pressure about his neck to lessen considerably. On the wood behind him, a dagger was now embedded into the beam as it quivered slightly. It was a dagger that she knew well.

Davina's head spun toward the direction it had come, as did those of the soldiers guarding and torturing the two.

She nearly fainted when she caught sight of Peter, Edmund, Isaiah, and Peepiceep as they rushed into action, taking out the men that had been her captor.

There were about six men in the vicinity that went rushing for the four rescuers and the clashing of metal and the movement of bodies was all Davina could make out as she watched, her voice catching in her throat.

From underneath the squabble, Peepiceep's small figure rushed across the grass and in seconds he'd slashed through the rope that bound her, before rushing back into the fight to protect his kings. Like Drinian had done before her, she lurched forward and found herself on her hands and knees.

Coughing violently, she spat out the resulting blood that pooled in her mouth before getting to her feet, having now composed herself. She ran over to Drinian, swiftly pulling her twin's dagger from the woodwork and slicing the bonds that held him.

His limp body crumpled into the grass.

Dropping to her knees, this time voluntarily, she pulled the three severed pieces of rope off of him as his eyes forced themself open.

"Wh-Who?" he whispered, body aching at every motion.

"My family." she answered quickly as she pulled him to his feet. She wished she didn't have to. The poor man needed a doctor and she knew his shattered knees, likely turning black and blue by now, would spike pain through his body that she wasn't sure he could handle. But they had to get out. They had to get out now.

Grimacing fiercely, Drinian allowed her to support most of his weight as she struggled to pull him away and into the woods, knowing the others wouldn't be far behind her. She couldn't afford to think of her own pain now, so she blocked it out, focusing on taking one step at a time.

"The prisoners!!" a voice yelled, just as they were almost to the edge of the forest. "They're escaping!"

Both of their heads spun around at the yell. Drinian and Davina saw half a dozen men preparing out their crossbows. Peter, Isaiah, Edmund, and Peepiceep were coming in on their right, also in range of the soon impending crossbow bolts.

"Go! Run!" Peter yelled, blue eyes frantic as the Telmarine soldiers opened fire.

The two tried to scramble forward, but Drinian let out a howl of pain and fell forward with a crossbow bolt protruding from the right side of his middle back.

"Drinian!" Davina yelled frantically as she fell with him. She saw his eyes roll back in his head and a new sheen of tears blinded her as the rest of the group pulled up to where she kneeled beside him.

"Peter." Davina pleaded, a choked sob still in her throat as she looked to him, eyes wide and full of moisture.

The two luckily having fallen into the cover of a large pine, they all were temporarily shielded by it as they readied themselves to dash into the dark wood. Peter carefully, but quickly, pulled Drinian into his arms cradling him there as Isaiah and Edmund pulled Davina onto her feet and they continued their run, narrowly avoiding the many bolts that could so easilly pierce it's mark.

Davina found herself stumbling continuously as darkness began to encroach upon the edges of her vision. She fought it desperately, but to no avail.

Finally, Edmund lifted her into his own arms in one swift motion. One arm supported her back and the other was securely under her wearied legs. She vaguely noticed Isaiah holding Peepiceep over one shoulder to make sure he didn't get left behind before she succumbed to the darkness that welcomed her so readily.


	25. Turning Tables & Turning Tides

_**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. I have a good excuse, really. My family and I have moved to France for the next three months due to my Dad's change in jobs. Anyway, thanks for your patience!**_

_**Warning: This one's a little gorier than it's predecessors.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you're clear on who I own and who I don't. **_

**Chapter 25- Turning Tables & Turning Tides**

Caspian watched the two Queens rush about like the maternal beings they truly were. The years they'd spent as monarchs of Narnia, he saw, had not hardened their hearts toward the pain that came their way, but rather softened them.

These two women were the essence of strength. Not timid and dainty like some women of the Telmarine court, yet not manly or independent like others. They had an air of womanliness about them. Maternal instinct matched by bravery and love, hearts devoted to those around them and dependent without being needy. Their hearts were beautiful things and he only hoped that one day his own wife would possess such qualities.

The prince chuckled as he watched the women set about preparing the sick bay for treatment of any of the six that were expected at any point in the next few hours. It was a bit of a dry chuckle, seeing as it was terribly overshadowed by worry, but a chuckle nonetheless. One that served to take his mind off of all that could go wrong, if only for a moment.

Susan was rushing to and fro, making sure there were plenty of roughly made pillows and oddly sewn blankets. The exile of the Narnians hadn't exactly given many creatures the chance to expand their homemaking skills, so these were the extent of their luxurious bedclothes.

The eldest queen, at present, had also seen fit to gather some mens and mouse clothing, to replace any that had been bloodied or dirtied by the trip, as well as a clean dress for the High Queen. Dirty clothes would not do for wounded bodies, she'd said moments before, muttering under her breath.

At Lucy's request, she ran off to issue orders to a few badger women to warm more water, bring more soap, and bring plenty of new cloths.

Speaking of the youngest monarch, Lucy was rushing around muttering medical terms under her breath that even Caspian, with his well accomplished education, did not understand. Her right hand fingered her cordial and she drew it away only to help her left in preparing something- or to run it through her hair the way he'd seen Peter and Isaiah do when they were nervous.

She had prepared the bedding and scrubbed down as much of the surrounding stone as possible. Caspian was sure she would have made it shine if she had been able to. Now the sleeves of her dress were rolled up and her hands had been washed vigorously, until they were pink with agitation. Her hair was tied back in two plaits that were wrapped around one another at the nape of her neck and she wore a long white apron that covered almost the whole front of her dress.

She'd forced Caspian to wash is own hands, sending him back twice before she was satisfied. Lucy had also required Susan to wear similiar garments as she herself displayed and Susan did so without protest. It appeared she was used to such direction.

"Lacerations deeper than three centimeters need sutures, just to be safe. The ingredients to the Naiad disinfecting balm are..." Caspian heard her talking to herself as she passed by, glancing at him again to see if he was to her satisfaction.

It was at times like these that he could see in her eyes her true age, that she wasn't the young girl she appeared to be. Of course, it was likely in part the Narnian air that caused her to look a bit more like her true age. Even to the Narnians that did not see her now, she looked older than a mere eleven years, though none would guess her true age.

Susan came rushing in with a bucket of water balanced on one hip, water sloshing onto her white apron and lavender dress and an armful of cloths in the other. Caspian leapt onto his feet and took the bucket of water from her. She nodded gratefully at him, lips still pressed tightly together.

"Over there, Caspian, between the closest two beds." Lucy instructed.

Caspian carried the water bucket with ease to the indicated location. Lucy took the washcloths from Susan with a small smile and set them on a nearby wooden bedside table and began to fold them. Susan rolled up her apron into her lap and used one of the cloths to wipe up the mess of water she'd made.

"Sorry, Lu." she whispered as she kneeled and wiped it up.

"It's fine, Su. You're doing great." The younger kindly encouraged.

Caspian found it odd that it seemed the two switched places when it came to matters of war or injuries. Often it was Susan that chided her little sister or directed her in what was appropriate and what to do- always with love, of course. She was always lifting up the younger or helping her get through.

But when it came to these matters, the Warrior Queen stepped forward as the Gentle stepped back, knowing it was her younger sister's expertise and gladly relinquishing the role. It was then that Lucy gave Susan directions in what was required and moved about as if she were in charge, which he supposed she was.

When pressed like this, it was also a chance to see another side of their characters. When Susan was stressed, her lips would close tight and she would hardly speak- only to apologize or to give orders. If it wasn't necessary, she didn't open her mouth.

Lucy was also quieter than usual, she offered no idle chatter, but set to work in getting done what was needed to be done. She quizzed herself over all she knew medically and prayed to Aslan, breaking only to give orders to the others or give encouragement where she saw it was needed.

Just then three badgers carrying buckets nearly as big as themselves entered the stone room. They stopped with shocked expressions forming as they stared at the Gentle Queen on her knees scrubbing the floor. Caspian chucked to himself, silently glad that none had witnessed Lucy's sanitization of the room. They would have been horrified. However, Lucy trusted the job to none but herself.

Caspian greeted the three with a smile and thanks to them for their hard work. Taking a bucket from the smallest She-Badger, he directed the rest as to where to put theirs.

Susan stood soon afterward and began to help her sister fold the cloths as Caspian seated himself again.

"Bring two more pitchers of water for drinking, in addition to the three we have already. Our Kings will also be parched and exhausted from their mission." Lucy told another She-Badger, who bowed her head and exited without an audible response.

Caspian continued to watch the two sisters.

_Aslan, keep the six of them safe and bring them back quickly. The queens are worried for them, as am I. Put their hearts to rest and help us to remember always that our hope is in you alone._

* * *

Edmund followed his eldest brother as the three dashed through the wood. They'd finally lost the Telmarine soldiers sent after them and were nearing the How. It should only be a matter of minutes before the firelight would be within sight.

Glancing down, he jerked his right arm to push Davina's head up near his shoulder. He did this for two reasons: 1. He wanted to avoid giving her any new injuries by being whacked in the face by branches, like the many scraping his own face. 2. He desperately needed to be sure that his sister-in-law was still alive.

Tilting slightly to his left while running was no easy accomplishment while he, Isaiah, and Peter continued to push through the wooded area, but he managed to get her head up on his right shoulder. Knowing he couldn't free an arm to check her pulse, he instead put his ear to her mouth, listening intently over the sounds of cruching branches for breath.

He felt the warmth of her breath tickle his ear and felt his heart soar. She was alright, for now. But her breath was weak, which worried him. He'd also heard a slight gurgling noise, but realized it was likely the nearby creeek hindering his hearing. Her limp body fell back into his arms, no longer propped up by his shoulder.

Peter looked back for the hundredth time, concern evident in every feature. He was worried about his wife, who'd collapsed not long after they'd made their escape into the forest. But he couldn't look back for long, because he was both leading the way and carrying another fallen soldier.

"She's still breathing, Pete." he said, loud enough that he knew both of his brothers could hear him. Even from this angle, Ed could see his eldest brother relax slightly, without even slowing in his pace. He could only imagine how the news had soothed Isaiah.

He knew his brothers well. And well enough that he knew their only true solace would come when they were back at the How and all was well. He could only pray that all _would_ be well.

* * *

Miraz saw red when he heard the message this ragged soldier had just brought to him. Drawing his sword, he ran it through the man where he stood. He let the pain and shock in the man's already bloody face quench his bloodlust temporarily as he pulled his sword out, letting the man fall back into a crumpled, bloody mess. After wiping his blade on the green grass below him, he called for another guard to come in and get this dead idiot, whose middle was bloodying the ground in his tent.

The guard came in, fear clearly in his eyes as he hurried away. Miraz wasn't sure whether the fear he saw was revolting to him or exhilarating. He finally settled on revolting, as his men should not be such cowards. It would be truly exhilarating when the Narnians saw that it was his name they should fear, not this lion whom they claimed as their God.

Aslan may be gentle and wild, but Miraz was wild and cruel. He wouldn't, couldn't, rest until every Narnian was dead. And then, when they were gone, he would have a public execution of those so called royals. He would kill them himself. Slow and torturous. Starting with the little one and working his way up the ladder.

Too bad he would have already killed the 'magnificent' one in battle, for he would surely enjoy torturing the sad excuse for a king. No, this Peter was no king. Just a fool, a fool who thought he could take down the fearsome man who would rule Narnia with an iron fist.

Perhaps he would enjoy having the High Queen tortured last. For she was the one who'd defied his rule, the one who'd opposed him without regret. She would pay and he would make sure of it. This 'High Queen' would die by his hand no matter what happened, he would make sure of it.

The battle. He'd agreed to do battle with the Kings and Queens of Old, more specifically a challenge against the High King.

Now the question remained: Would he still agree to their terms of battle? Or would he turn the tables since they had turned the tide?

* * *

"They've arrived, Your Majesties. They Kings have returned with the High Queen!" a squirrel ran in chattering wildly before running back out, likely to alert everyone else.

Lucy felt her heart hit her throat before she mentally forced it back in it's place and made it beat steadily again. She couldn't afford for her mind to be clouded- not when there were lives on the line.

As she watched Caspian jump up and run out the door to help, she saw Susan bite her lip and begin wringing her hands.

It astounded her that no matter how many times they were faced with the possibility of death or severe injury to their family or subjects, they still reacted the same. It was almost out of habit that Lucy calmed herself or Susan busied herself once more.

Walking over to her older sister, she took her hands in her own, Susan quickly calming as she looked into the younger girl's dark eyes that resembled Edmund's own.

Closing those chocolate eyes of hers, Lucy bowed her head, sensing her sister doing the same.

"Aslan, you are good and hold all things in your grasp. Please grant us the lives of our family, this dear fellow Drinian, and the noble mouse Peepiceep. However, we trust you to do what is best and right and will not begrudge you if you wish to take them to yourself. Our faith is in you, dear Aslan. You are not safe, but you are good."

Just as they finished, the room began to bustle with activity. Peter stumbled in with Edmund, Isaiah and Caspian on his heels.

"Lu, he has a crossbow bolt in this back." her eldest brother informed her.

"Lay him on his stomach." she ordered, moving into action. She checked the boy's pulse by touching her index and middle finger to his wrist. "It's barely there." she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Susan, triage the rest. Caspian, give them water and make sure each gets in a bed, doesn't move, and follows Susan's directions. Peter, I need you here before you're tended to. Wash your hands. Quickly now!"

The three scrambled to do her bidding as she pulled out her small dagger and cut away the bloodied clothing that clung to the young Drinian's back. She pulled it away to find that he was quickly fading, she could tell he was barely breathing by the movement of his back.

"Now, Peter, we don't have time!" she screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Edmund gently laying Davina on her bed, only for the girl to begin shaking and a wet wheezing to reach Lucy's ears. She spun around.

"Susan, lift her off the bed and lean her face downward. She's drowning!"

Susan rushed over and did as she was bid, Davina's still unconscious self threw up blood on the floor, as well as Susan's apron and dress.

Lucy turned back to her current patient and looked Peter in the eye.

"Focus now, Peter." she warned him sternly. "She'll be fine. Focus on the task at hand."

He nodded, shifting his attention back to Drinian as she spoke.

"I'm going to need you to move quickly. When I give you the signal, pull out the arrow, straight up. We don't need any new tissue tearing." she spoke rapid-fire as she quickly washed the area around the wound. "I'll put cloth on the wound before we move him. We'll have to use the cordial immediately afterward, so you'll have to flip him around. Be gentle, though, there's no use jarring any further injuries that can take him from us before we give him the cordial."

Pushing the cloth away, she held the skin around the wound and nodded at her eldest brother. He quickly yanked at the arrow, pulling it swiftly out. The shaft was followed by a profusion of gushing blood that poured over the boy's sickly yellow skin and Lucy's hands. His back arched as Drinian let loose a toe-curling scream that echoed through the hollow chamber.

Lucy quickly grabbed a fresh strip of cloth and pressed it against the open wound as Peter flipped him over. In one swift motion, she pulled out her cordial and poured in a small drop. She watched silently as he stopped breathing for a moment, then took a deep, cleansing breath.

It never ceased the amaze the young girl the way that people transformed when they were healed. She watched as Drinian took deep breath after deep breath, settling into a sleep-like state as his body repaired itself. His bruised and bloody face began to shrink back to normal proportions rather than the swollen mess it had been, and she even noticed his knees shrinking to average size as well.

Now it was time to tend to Davina, whose wheezing and coughing fits hadn't escaped her notice as they worked on Drinian, and were worrying her already.

"Well done, Peter. Go lay down and let Caspian give you water. We can't have you unconscious as well." she told him, then added. "I'll take care of your wife. I can't have you hovering while I tend to her or you could hinder her healing." She knew that fierce warning was what it would take to keep him at bay.

Before she could urge him any further, she heard Susan's panicked voice from behind her.

"Lu, she's stopped breathing!!"


	26. Hold Me Til Morning

_**Author's Note: I feel bad that I left y'all hanging with Davina's lack of oxygen in the last chapter and then made you wait forever to find out what happens. However, I've been trying to plan everything out- so don't think that I forgot about you! **_

_**Now remember, y'all, reviews are incredibly good for the author's creative tendencies to make themselves known. I'm spurred by the thought of people reading (and hopefully enjoying) my stories- so special thanks to those of you who have and will review my story. :D**_

**Chapter 26- Hold Me Til Morning**

_"Hush  
I can hear you breathing  
Sweet  
The taste of your tender kiss  
I'm crazy, crazy tonight  
Baby hold me tonight  
Capture my heart_

_Hold me til morning  
Love me right now  
Catch me, I'm falling  
Never let go  
Hold me til morning  
Love me right now"_

_- Hold Me by Plumb_

Lucy rushed over, uncorking her cordial as her feet flew across the cold stone flooring.

She did a once-over of her sister-in-law's sorry condition and her eyes were drawn to the odd way her rib cage sat.

Pouring a drop into Davina's mouth, Lucy's eyes stayed wide as serving platters from Cair Paravel as she watched the girl, fearing she'd come to late.

_Blast it!_ Lucy thought with agitation, tears pricking at her eyes._ If only I'd not stopped to admire Drinian's healing and focused on her, she wouldn't be dying._

She heard the strangled cries from those around her and closed her eyes in sorrow, she couldn't discern which cries came from whom, but she hung her head.

It was then that Davina made a great gasp and all heads shot up and stared intently at the girl. She began coughing fiercely and Susan leaned her over again to spit out blood.

Lucy, despite her earlier chastisement to herself, watched as Davina's body healed itself. Her rib cage adjusted, despite Davina's wince at the movement of her bones, and the bruises slowly yellowed and returned to her what they supposed was normal pink-ish skin, only they couldn't tell because of the caked mud that covered that skin.

Davina's violet eyes fluttered open as she looked around weakly. A smile lighted her face.

"Thanks, y'all." she whispered quietly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. It was funny to hear her British accent pronounce the word that gave away her Texan origins. Susan smiled as she wiped away a matted curl from the girl's face. It was funny how that one little word had become sentimental to them after all this time.

Susan gently dipped a cloth into some warmed water and wrung it out before beginning to wipe away the soot that covered her face.

"She'll have to have a proper washing when she wakes." Lucy heard her mumble as she passed by.

Waving for the rest to be seated on their beds, Lucy began to make her rounds in checking the health of the rest.

* * *

Miraz's army was restless.

When the High Queen had been rescued, they'd lost any extra playing card they thought they'd had. What would come of it?

That was the question that everyone asked, yet no one had the answer to.

General Glozelle stepped through the tent flap of his king's chambers hesitantly. With the man in such a foul temper, he could hardly predict the King's actions. He hoped that whatever action he took, it wouldn't end up with his own life ending.

"Your Majesty." Glozelle said, executing a deep bow before righting himself again. His dark eyes flickered as they stuidied his king. "Shouldn't you be resting for the duel tomorrow, my lord? The effort is sure to be taxing, in the least." the general reminded him softly.

"There's not going to be a duel tomorrow, General." Miraz answered, his sword flashing as he spun it through the air, meticulously practicing his skill in swordsmanship. "They've broken the conditions of the treaty and I will not allow that!"

Glozelle took a knee as he looked at the man who'd made himself king.

"Then what are your orders, Your Majesty?"

* * *

Davina's eyes fluttered open once again and she blinked multiple times in order to push away the bleariness that clowded her vision.

It was then that she realized that Susan was sitting over her and it startled her somewhat. Susan laughed at her jumpiness and smiled sweetly.

"How are you feeling, Vina? You were in quite the sorry state when we received you." she questioned.

"Well," she began to answer as she sat up. "I feel as if I haven't had a shower in years and like I got hit by a train. Other than that, I fear the damage done to my ribs can hardly affect my 'asthma attacks' in a positive way."

She was referring to the damage done when she had faced the giants with Peter so long ago. Ever since then, she'd had wheezing fits every now and then that would come up quite unprovoked. When they'd returned to England, they'd often had to explain it away as asthma.

Susan nodded, eyes twinkling with relief as Davina lay against a pillow. She looked about and found that the chamber was quite empty.

"Where is everyone?" Davina asked longing to see them all, especially her husband, once again.

"Oh, Lucy and Caspian shooed them away. Peter, Isaiah, and Ed were hovering over you like mother hens and suffocating Lu and I. The others followed them." Susan chuckled.

"And Drinian?" she asked worriedly, remembering the state in which she'd last seen him.

"He's on the mend, dear sister." she replied with a smile. "We almost lost both of you, you know."

It was Davina's turn to smile as she put a hand tenderly on Susan's cheek.

"Well, I'm alright now, Su. There's no need to worry. I'll do my best not to die."

Susan gave a cheeky smile before standing abruptly.

"You need to be washed." she laughed. "I'll go get Peter. We can't afford you drowning and Lu and I not being able to lift you out."

"Are you calling me fat?" Davina laughed incredulously.

"Yes." Susan laughed in response before heading out the door. Davina shook her head, a smile dancing across her lips.

Seconds later, Peter came rushing headlong through the door, Susan and Lucy smiling in the doorway as they watched the two reunited.

Their lips crashed into the one another and the two shared a long, deep kiss. When they pulled away from each other, he planted multiple kisses on her forehead before taking her hands in his and looking deep into her eyes.

Both had tears swelling in their eyes to the point of spilling over. His storm swept blue ones piercing her violet eyes.

"My dear Davina, I have you back." he was choking out. " I was so scared... so scared I would lose you."

"You came for me, sweet husband." she answered wetly, tears streaming down her face as they made the dirt that hadn't been washed from her face become muddy. "You rescued me. That's all I need." she placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."

He pulled her into his chest, rocking her gently.

"I love you. I love you, Vina." he sobbed, great tears wetting her matted hair. "I'm so sorry. So sorry we fought with each other. So sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Davina looked up and wiped away his tears, putting her hands on both sides of his face and giving him another long, sweet kiss.

"I'm here and you're here now. And I never want to be parted again." she told him solemnly, letting out a weak sigh.

They sat like that for a while, each basking in the presence of the other, when Davina heard a distinct sniffle from the doorway.

There stood Lucy and Susan at the front, Isaiah and Edmund behind them all four unashamedly watching the touching reunion, the two girls dabbing at their eyes with small handkerchiefs. Drinian and Prince Caspian were watching from behind, both looking acutely uneasy at spying, but wanting to see what went on nonetheless.

Davina let out a tearful laugh.

"It appears we have spectators." she whispered gently, smiling up at the man she'd married so many years ago and had never once regretted.

Peter looked over and laughed as well.

"Did we entertain you quite well enough?" he asked.

"Quite." Edmund answered, voice betraying the thick emotion he was feeling. He coughed awkwardly in an attempt to hide it.

Peter helped his wife up from her infirm bed and she rushed over to the others, giving each a big hug- including the much abashed Prince Caspian and equally abashed Drinian. She planted a kiss on the cheek of each of her family members, as well.

"Now go get cleaned up and I'll come brush your hair when Peter gives me the 'all clear'." Susan laughed, pushing a stray bit of hair that had fallen into her own face away.

"I'm not sure if that'll be tonight." Lucy commented, mischievious smile alighting her face.

"Lucy!" Peter laughed, surprised but thinking it quite funny.

Davina smiled, but her face reddened a bit.

"That's highly improper, Lu." Susan reprimanded, trying hard to mask her own smile.

"What? They _are_ married, for goodness sake." she answered, a blush now creeping across her face. Everyone was making a much bigger deal about her comment than she'd expected and it was making her feel awkward.

She turned and saw the boys turning red in their attempt to keep their laughter at bay.

"Oh, go on now, you little rascals." Davina said, rolling her eyes. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm stuck in a mud pit. Now go! I need to get washed."

The six turned to leave, the two from present-day Narnia feeling both shock and mirth at the same time as they'd watched the Kings and Queens of Old interact.

"You two have fun now!" Isaiah chuckled and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by a laughing Susan.

Peter promptly scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and began carrying her away to a nearby warm tub that had been filled without her knowledge. As she knestled close to his chest and breathed in his scent, she smiled.

She was with her husband and all was well again.

* * *

Lucy ended up being right and there was never a call for Susan to come brush the High Queen's hair. But two halves of the same heart had been reunited and the two curled up beside each other as they fell asleep an hour or so after her bath, his arms around her smaller body.

Davina let out a soft sigh as she snuggled with her husband. All was how it should be.

And her eyes drifted slowly closed.

* * *

The next morning, Davina's eyes drifted slowly open and she smiled up at her husband as she realized she was facing him now. She planted a soft kiss on his sweet lips, which caused him to stir. His eyes opened slowly, looking as if they were out of focus, before they adjusted and looked at her. He kissed her back.

"Thank Aslan." He breathed. "It all really happened."

Davina's smile widened.

"I haven't heard you say that for a long time, dear husband. It's like music to my ears."

"Yes, well, much has happened in your absence, my little wife. I've realized the error of my ways- with a bit of help." he chuckled as he sat up. "What do you say we join the others for breakfast?"

"Yes, indeed." she responded, stomach growling at the proposition. "I haven't received much sustenance in the past few days."

She watched his features tighten at the mention of her mistreatment as she took off her nightdress and pulled on another that Susan had found for her. It was a deep blue one with loose quarter-length sleeves. The other she'd thrown away, glad to be rid of the dress that would remind her of Edmund's wound so long ago, as well as her own imprisonment. Not that it was really much of a dress at all anymore.

She decided to divert the conversation, not wishing to make Peter any more upset at her previous mistreatment at the hands of the Telmarine soldiers.

"I do believe we will be subjected to merciless teasing, though." she commented.

"We never did send for Susan last night, did we?" he laughed in response.

She smiled coyly before turning away.

"Come on, love. It's time to face our torture.

* * *

And torture it was not. Though the two did get teased a bit, it was all in good humor, the rest were just happy to have her back and the two getting along the way they had before they'd left Narnia the first time.

"And what's this?" Davina commented when she's swallowed a large chunk of bread, her smile brightening considerably. "Is that Susan and my royal brother holding hands? Whatever brought this on?" she questioned, mirth twinkling in her deep purple eyes.

"Oh Vina, it's just as we've hoped. They've realized their love for one another!" Lucy squealed in response. Isaiah and Susan turned to look at her incredulously. She smiled apologetically. "So I might've been in the hallway when y'all confessed your love for one another." she giggled.

Susan smacked her hand over her eyes and bit her lip to keep a laugh from escaping it.

"Lucy!" Isaiah scolded. "What have I told you about spying? It wasn't appropriate in Cair and it isn't here, either."

"They're perfect for each other!" Peter let out a hearty laugh. "He scolds the same as she."

"What do you mean 'It's just as we've hoped'?" Susan said, looking between the two of them. "How long have you expected us to fall in love?"

"Oh, just a few years." Lucy mumbled, unable to contain her smile.

Davina's smile looked as if it were ready to engulf her face as Susan let out a startled laugh.

"Well it took you two long enough!" she giggled, sharing Lucy's joy. "A match made in Aslan's country, I'm sure!"

Meanwhile, at the end of the table, an awestruck Drinian and a grinning Prince Caspian looked at each other.

"They're not exactly what I expected the royal family to be like." Drinian whispered to the younger boy.

"Me neither, my good fellow. Me neither."


	27. Tears and Tactics

_**Author's Note: Well, I feel as if I've taken long enough on this chapter. I'm trying to fit all the ending pieces together to make a coherent story. :P **_

_**By the way- Thank y'all so much for the many reviews. 235!!! Really? I feel quite honored. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: The twins are mine! Mine, I say!**_

**Chapter 27- Tears and Tactics**

Davina smiled as her younger sister-in-law wrestled with the tangles that had taken up residence in her hair. When straight, it nearly brushed the top of her hips and once it curled would hit the bottom of her waist. That mixed with it's natural curliness and the harsh conditions she'd endured these past few days only served to make it look like half a dozen rats had determined to make it their nest.

She grimaced as Lucy snagged the brush on another particularly obstinate tangle.

She was glad, though, for the nearness of her best friend and little sister after having being separated from them all for the past few days. She felt as if she never wanted to let them out of her sight again.

The Ed, Pete, and Caspian were off showing the army to Drinian, after they'd decided he was quite trustworthy, and likely teaching him some new swordsmanship skills. She'd smiled fondly at the boy's wide eyes at the affability the kings and prince. He'd expected them to be quite like Miraz, she imagined.

Isaiah was sitting nearby and the three monarchs had been talking. He had just finished his account of Keira and Kailas' courtship and marriage, the story was littered with plenty of 'Aww!'s' from the two girls who thought the whole thing incredibly romantic.

Davina was glad her twin had stayed behind with her. It felt good to have him back and the others had gotten a few extra days to bond again that she hadn't received.

She fingered the material of her midnight blue dress and grimaced as she remembered the state she'd seen Susan's in last night. It was covered in blood, her own blood. Of course, now she had a deep green one on in it's stead.

Susan had decided to see if any of the Narnians needed help with anything.

It was still quite early in the morning, not even light outside, but it was routine to wake before dawn when on campaign, and that's what this was- a war.

"How has everyone been holding up in my absence, Lu?" she asked after a few moments.

"Barely. It seems our return to Narnia hasn't been exactly what everyone had hoped." she said quietly.

"No. Not at all."

"She's got that right." Isaiah filled in. "Peter and Caspian were neck and neck for quite some time, though it seems that Peter has sorted himself out finally and they're getting along pretty well now. Plus the White Witch showed up."

"What?!" Davina shot up from where she'd been sitting, resulting in a yelp when the brush Lucy had been tugging on jerked her head backward. She landed on her seat again.

"Sit down, Vina." Lucy chuckled. "You'll notice Nikabrik isn't around anymore. He was the one who called her back, along with a hag and a werewolf."

"Fell Beasts? I thought they'd be extinct for sure by now!" she exclaimed after sticking her tongue out at her twin, who had been laughing heartily at her previous display.

"As did we." the young Queen continued. "Sadly, 'tis not so. After a battle with her followers, Edmund managed to get behind her ice encasing and stab her, but not before both Peter and Caspian had become spellbound by her. Peter had his sword ready to slice his hand open in order to free her."

"No." Davina whispered in horror, eyes widening.

"Edmund collapsed afterward, having received a nasty bite from the werewolf. Peter had some time to reckon with himself and finally realized the error of his ways. You and Miraz arrived sometime in the middle of those." Isaiah explained.

"That's why Ed wasn't on the ledge when we came forward. I was so worried!" Davina breathed.

Isaiah chuckled.

"I'm glad he didn't see it though, he would have been just as angry as Pete and Isaiah." Lucy commented, smiling wryly. Then her expression turned more serious as she finished detangling the final knot and moved to get a water bucket for her so she could calm the frizz in her hair. "But I can't help but still be worried about Edmund. There's something he's not talking about. I can see it in his eyes- something's bothering him."

Davina stood as Lucy set down the bucket down and flipped her frizzy hair over her head before immersing it all the way to her scalp.

"Peter." she answered knowingly.

"That's what we figured." Isaiah pointed out. "I don't think he and Peter have talked- really talked- since our High King returned to his former self. I know that's got to be tearing him up."

She pulled her hair out of the basin and wrung it out before flipping it back over her shoulders, purposely aiming it to where the splashes hit Lucy in front of her and Isaiah behind her.

"Whoa!"

"Gahhh!"

They both yelled as the sprays hit them and Davina couldn't help but laugh merrily at their annoyed expressions. She grabbed the hair brush again and pulled it down the wet mass of black, settling it all in place, just in time to receive two handfuls of water from Lucy that hit her directly in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Lu!" she cried, running after the younger girl.

"Isaiah, help!" she screamed, smile splitting her round face in two.

In response, he quickly caught up with Vina and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around a few times and ignoring the wet curls that flew into his face. He set her down gently a few moments later.

"That'll teach her." he smiled. Lucy was practically beaming.

"I'll go see if I can talk to Edmund." Davina said when her breath had calmed down. "I knew their was something wrong, but couldn't put my finger on it until y'all brought it up."

"That's what we were hoping you'd do." Lucy responded, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. "We thought you would be the best to talk to him, since you two have bonded so well over the past year and have always been the closest to Peter."

Davina nodded and kissed both Lucy and Isaiah on their cheeks before turning around to go find her younger brother-in-law.

In a family like theirs, it was sometimes hard to claim to be closest to anyone. Emotions ran deeply and loyalties ran strong with them. When you watch someone put your life above their own, and very nearly succeed in dying for you, it tends to strengthen relationships. Each of them had done that for another at some point or another, each more than once.

A series of flashbacks penetrated her mind in rapid succession as she remembered the times they'd risked their necks for one another.

Susan's face twisting in pain as a dagger pierced her, having stepped in front of Lucy just before it hit her.

Peter letting out a strangled cry as he tackled Isaiah, receiving the three arrow shafts that had been aimed at the dark-haired boy.

Lucy's pallid face as she gasped in short breaths, her lifeblood draining from the deep slice in her side she'd received when she'd jumped in front of Edmund to receive the blow instead.

Isaiah's yell of pain as the polar bear that had been charging for Peter had torn into his flesh instead.

Edmund collapsing in a bloodstained heap after having thwarted a minotaur sickle from slicing into Davina by blocking it with his own body.

She could still feel the sword that had been thrust into her stomach when she'd gotten between Susan and the enemy, keeping the gentle queen from receiving the fatal blow.

Memory after memory poured forth, pictures flying past her mind's eye. Edmund taking four arrows for Susan. She taking a giant's club for Isaiah. He taking a dagger to the stomach for Lucy. And it went on until Davina, quite overwhelmed with the sickening memories, felt the bile rise in her throat.

She grabbed an empty bucket that she'd found nearby and promptly released the contents of her stomach into it.

"Vina, are you alright?" a worried voice asked as hurried footsteps accompanied it.

Grimacing at the prospect of someone seeing her horrid display, she spat into the bucket before looking up. Edmund rushed toward her, taking the bucket from her and cringing at it's contents.

"Are you okay?" he asked again brow furrowing as he looked her up and down and placed the back of his hand against her forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine." she chuckled, somewhat wearily now. "Just memories. I suppose I shouldn't concentrate too long on remembering how much we all love each other."

His eyebrow shot up questioningly as he produced a small smile.

"I was remembering the many times we've all nearly given our lives for one another." she explained.

"Oh." he responded, grimacing at the thought. "I understand."

"Of course you do." she smiled back. "Actually, I was looking for you."

"Really?" he asked, regarding her with curiosity. "Why don't you tell me why while we go empty this outside."

Davina nodded and he offered his right arm, holding the offending bucket with the other. She gladly accepted it before walking beside him down the darkened corridors.

"How have you been, Eddie?" she asked tentatively.

Knowing the question required more than an "Pretty good, you?" response, he was silent for a few moments. Davina could feel his shoulders sag as if he was letting her know that he felt as if he had been carrying a heavy burden. He let out a long breath.

"What do you want me to say?" he finally asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth. What's eating you?" Davina said, looking up at him. "I know this has to do with Peter. I'm not the only one that's suffered from his emotional absence."

He continued on silently and she could see him biting his lip against the torch light.

She pulled his arm to make him stop and looked at him. He was only an inch or two taller than she, it would still be another year or so before he'd catch up with Peter, who was a head taller than him right now. Slowly, she took the bucket from his hand and set it on the ground, showing him that she wasn't about to drop the subject.

"Talk to me, Ed." she pressed.

"What do you want me to say, Vina?" he choked. "I don't know how I feel." he turned, leaning his forehead against the cool slab of stone that made up the surrounding walls, his fist balled and pressed up against it as well. "All I know is that it hurts and it's been hurting for a long time." he ground out.

Vina felt tears begin springing up in her eyes. She'd gotten her apology from Peter, her closure for all the pain she'd felt, last night after she'd recovered from her nearly fatal wounds. Edmund still felt the gap between he and his eldest sibling. He needed his big brother, couldn't handle this absence. He saw that Peter was back to normal, but didn't know how to mend the wounds that had pulled them apart.

"Oh, Ed." she lamented, rubbing his back gently.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his head in the crook of her neck as tears flowed down his cheeks. His body began to rack with sobs as she comforted him.

"Shh, Ed. It'll be alright. It's okay, little brother, it's alright." she soothed. "Peter's back. He's not left us. Aslan's brought our High King back."

He sniffled against the cloth on her shoulder and when he'd gotten himself under control, pulled back and smiled softly. She imagined he was likely blushing, but couldn't rightly tell in the torchlight. No matter how many times he'd cried on one of their shoulder, he nearly always came away blushing. She figured he'd gotten that from Peter, who'd often do the same.

Susan, Lucy, and she cried far too often for that. Isaiah leaned more toward the boys' reactions.

"You need to talk to Peter." she told him as she dashed away the tears that had escaped and fallen down her face.

He sighed, but nodded in response.

"Now, let's get this smelly bucket of mine poured out and then we'll go find him." she told him, smiling as she handed it back to him, nose crinkling at the smell.

"Hey, why do I have to carry it again?" he asked wetly as he wiped away the tears with his free hand.

"Because, you're the man." she responded wryly, ignoring his playful look of indignation. "And you offered in the first place."

He shrugged after rolling his eyes and continued toward the exit, which they could now see. It looked like it was nearly daybreak and the sun would be waking any moment now. The gray light that now flooded in from the opening was enough to light their way and they approached it rapidly.

"Pour it somewhere away from the entrance, I'm sure no one wants to smell my vomit when-" Davina started as they broke through the opening, only to stop short.

"Vina, what-" Edmund began to quesiton. "Oh dear Aslan." he whispered in horror.

The two stood, transfixed on the scene before them, both feeling rooted to the spot.

For before them, Miraz's army stood, spread out as far as the eye could see, all preparing for battle. Dead Narnians that had been the night watch or those daring to venture out in the night littered the ground nearby. Davina sucked in loudly, heart heavy for those lost.

* * *

Edmund scanned the ground, making sure that there wasn't anyone he knew there. He clenched his fists as he spotted a child centaur with an arrow protruding from his small chest. Red blood seeped over his pale skin.

Realizing that the enemy was currently pointing crossbows at he and Davina, Edmund dropped the bucket and grabbed her arm, spinning around and shoving her in front of him toward the How again.

He heard the whizzing of crossbow bolts as they flew by and hissed in pain as one knicked his neck. That had been too close for his liking and he pushed her through, the two rolling to the ground as they entered the cover of the cavern.

Davina wasted no time in alerting everyone to the enemy threat as the two stood.

"The enemy is here! Ready yourselves for battle! The Telmarines have gone back on their word!" she screamed.

"Go get your armor on. I'll meet you and the others at the Stone Table." Edmund told her before spinning around to find the rest of his family.

_Thank you, Aslan! We could have ended up just like the other Narnians._ he prayed silently, grimacing at the thought.

He raced past many groggy Narnians who'd heard Davina's warning and were now preparing themselves for battle and ran headlong into Peter. The impact threw the older boy backward and into both Drinian, Caspian, and Susan who were behind him.

When he'd detangled himself from the group, he gave them a once over before beginning to help them up.

"The Telmarines are here. They've gone back on their word."

All faces paled.

"How?" Peter asked hoarsely.

"Davina and I walked outside and nearly became target practice. We barely got away. Other Narnians were not so lucky." Edmund responded quickly. "I told Davina we'd meet at the Stone Table."

"He's right." Peter commanded, face morphing from that of a seemingly carefree boy into that of the High King. "Get on your armor and meet us there." he ordered the others. They scattered hurriedly.

"We're sorely outnumbered, Pete." Edmund told him, looking troubled as they headed to get their own armor.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Peter reminded him, quoting Oreius' repeated reminders he'd given the two kings.

"No, only Aslan does." Edmund responded, grasping onto the small encouragement he'd given his older brother with everything in him. He felt a bit more at peace as they continued on, both praying to Aslan for guidance to get them out of this mess.

* * *

"Why haven't they stormed the keep yet?" Lucy questioned as she helped Isaiah fasten the clasps around his ankles that he couldn't get with his armored hands. Her chainmail tunic over her dress clinked loudly with the movement.

"It looked as if they were still getting everything together, but it won't be long before they're ready to do so." Davina spoke up.

"Which means we need to be ready first." Caspian finished for her.

"Lucy, you and Susan need to go, now. Isaiah, will you see them off?" Peter asked. The raven-haired boy nodded and followed after the two girls as they headed out the door. "Davina, are you sure I can't convince you to go with them?" he asked a final time.

"No, Peter. I told you yesterday that we would not be separated and I intend to keep to that. Besides, Isaiah and I finally have the chance to be the 'twin terrors' again!" she remarked triumphantly.

"Vina, we only called you that because you two were incredibly annoying when you bicker with one another, not because of your swordsmanship. Though I have to say, Cor and Corin could've stolen away the title without much effort." Edmund shot back with a snort.

Davina harrumphed and glared at her younger brother, just in time for Isaiah to return.

"Let's get down to business." Peter said, drawing their attention back to the present. The weight of the current situation sucked all mirth from the room as the oppressive reminder settled it's weight upon their shoulders.

**_A/N: Hey, I have a question for y'all.  
I'm planning on doing major revamping on Eyes of Purple. Since it was one of my first fanfics, I think it suffered the most in lack of writing skills. As many of you have pointed out, I left a few plot holes wide open. Plus I feel like I didn't get much depth on any of the characters at all. So, after Second Time Around has been completed, that'll be my next project before a third in the 'Kane Twins' series comes out.  
So here's where my question comes in. Since it will be a complete remake of the story, should I just delete the former Eyes of Purple and then start anew, or should I just adjust it in it's own setting, therefore not loosing anyone who favorited it or reviewed? I'm leaning more toward the former, but thought I'd get some input first. Let me know what you think!_**


	28. And So It Begins

_**Author's Note: It's funny how I can feel like I've been totally neglecting a story and then realize that it's been less than a week since I last updated. How odd.**_

_**As for the renovation of Eyes of Purple, I think I'll stick with deleting it and starting anew. But that won't happen until I'm done with Second Time around. :D I have so many ideas for it, though! It makes me happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate having to write these things. Do you know how hard it is to find something original to put down here, so that you're not always bored when you begin the chapter? You know, I bet most of y'all don't even read the disclaimer. *Tsk, tsk*!! *sighs* Well, you know the drill.**_

**Chapter 28- And So It Begins**

_"And I don't hate my enemy_

_I hate the cloud he's brought over my land_

_There's no virtue in killing a man._

_Neither is there virtue in being afraid to stand."_

_-Codename: Raven by House of Heroes_

The meeting lasted little more than five minutes. It was a short briefing to each of the remaining leaders of where they should be.

Lucy and Susan were riding out with Isaiah, who was leading a small calvary around from the right. It was made up of centaurs, a talking horse or two, and plenty of would be vital in hitting that side, as well as disguising the departure of the two queens.

Caspian was waiting underground atop Destrier, Drinian following his lead. They'd figured out a way to hit at least one or two hundred of the enemy by collapsing the ground beneath them. And with Aslan's help, maybe more than that.

Glenstorm led another calvary that would span from the left of the How.

Trumpkin would gather the archers and they stand atop it, shooting well-aimed arrows at the oncoming enemy until they were so close that they could no longer distinguish friend from enemy. Then, they'd flood from the top and shoot close-distance.

Davina, Peter, and Edmund would lead the troops who would immediately be engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Both boys had tried to convince her to at least go with Isaiah, not because he needed help but because they didn't want her charging on the frontlines with them. However, she refused to be parted from her husband and told them she could fend for herself. Besides the Narnians needed as much encouragement as possible.

Immediately, they all split up and prepared themselves for the ensuing battle.

Peter, Davina, and Edmund stood near the entryway to the How, finishing the last of their battle preparations as they examined their army.

"They're afraid." Davina noted sadly as she watched an elder she-faun drag away a crying badger child from his father. "I can see it in their eyes. They're terrified."

Normally, the women would stay behind in safety with the children, but they couldn't afford that luxury now. They were easily outnumbered three to one, at least, even with the women who'd decided to come.

Edmund nodded at his sister-in-law's observation. "I say it's about time someone encouraged them." he told her with a smile as he stood to do just that.

Peter took his place beside her, armor clinking as he sat on the raised boulder.

"Looks like we'll get to see the Just king in action, doing what he does best- again." Peter laughed.

"Encouraging people? Ed? Who'd have guessed?" she smiled back, knowing full well that Ed was quite adept at that certain pasttime.

"Narnians." Edmund's voice boomed as said people readied themselves in previously directed formation and their voices fell to a hush. "The day has finally come. The day on which Narnia has risen up once again, under the leadership of her kings and queens and king-to-be, and fight for the freedom which was stolen from you. Too many years have you had to hide from those who would exterminate you, yet today a new day dawns. The enemy has come and has already claimed lives, but though we pay with our blood- we shall come out victorious!" he cried. The Narnians cheered as they hung on every work offered forth by the coal-haired king.

"We fight for our freedom!" he called, raising his right fist in the air.

Peter and Davina stood and repeated after him in raised voices, "For freedom!"

"We fight for Narnia!"

This time, many voices mixed in with the three royals', "For Narnia!"

"We fight for Aslan!" he screamed the loudest.

The voices echoed like the beating of a bass drum as every voice cried at the top of their lungs, "For Aslan!"

As the roar diminished, every eye rested on him as he turned to his elder brother with a wicked grin. "Let's do this."

* * *

Caspian listened, letting his heart hope as they took hold of the words of the youngest king. The legends he'd heard about this now fifteen year-old boy weren't far from the truth. He knew there was much he could learn from him about being king, much he could learn from all of them. Not just about being a king, but being a family and loving one another.

He hoped he'd get the chance.

"The archers have cleared the way, You Majesty." a young squirrel chattered to Peter. The golden-haired king nodded and turned to lay a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Make sure to wait until we're mostly gone before charging. You can do this Caspian, trust yourself and trust in Aslan."

Before he could even respond, the High King had turned in a flourish and he was running out of the entrance to the How, the High Queen on his right and the Just King on his left. The rest of the Narnians followed them, save for Caspian's troops.

Caspian took a deep breath, pulling himself atop Destrier and closed his eyes, gathering himself for a moment. When he opened them, he turned to look at those who were willing to follow his lead. Dependant eyes watched his movements with calculated calm.

These Narnians were willing to follow him, even unto the grave. They were ready to give their lives in hopes of his becoming King. They would serve him unto the utmost end. Realizing this, Caspian took a deep breath and let a righteous anger begin to bubble up within him. These precious creatures whom Aslan had preserved for such a time as this were ready to claim their freedom.

And by the mane, he was going to get it for them.

As the last few made their way out of the How, Caspian cried out,

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

Then he charged.

* * *

Susan sat behind Lucy on a dumb horse that stomped heavily, impatient to do it's part in the battle. Isaiah came astride them on their left. He had just finished making sure his troops were ready to do battle. They would have to wait a moment longer than the rest, making sure that by the time they hit the battlefield, that the ground would have already collapsed where it had been meant.

"Are you two ready?" he asked gently, watching both intently with unwaivering emerald eyes.

"As ready as we can be." Lucy replied petting the horse's mane as she waited for the signal to charge. Susan's lips were pressed in a tight line as she stared forward, not answering nor bothering to look at him.

He reached across and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze before kissing the back of it gently. "I know you're not fond of battle Susan, but we both know Aslan has always been beside us. He will not fail us now."

She let a paper-thin smile creep across her face as she looked back at him with gratitude.

"Be careful, Isaiah. Please don't get hurt." she asked of him.

''I will do my best, Gentle queen." he answered. "Don't you get yourself hurt either, alright?"

"I'll try."

The yells of the Narnian foot soldiers rang out, signalling them to move.

"Let's ride!"

* * *

Edmund ran forward, brother and sister-in-law at his side, Narnians trailing swiftly behind them and the faster overtaking them and pushing ahead.

A few of Miraz's archers had been shot down, then run backward before turning and charging them again. He estimated aroung one hundred to two hundred men, maybe more. Their thundering hooves were drowned out as he counted down mentally. Ten seconds, that's all it would take. That's how long it would be before Caspian and his soldiers reached the point where they could cause the ground to collapse inward.

He felt his foot smack against stone and heard the clink of armor as they reached the dilapidated stone structure where the challenge between Peter and the usurper would have been.

Edmund wasn't quite whether he was happy about Miraz's double crossing or angry. He didn't want his brother to get hurt and at least he could watch his back while they were both on the field.

The three royals stood at the edge of the stone structure, the Narnians falling to a halt beside them as the Telmarines rode hard in their direction.

As they drew closer, he began to wonder if perhaps telling Caspian to wait until all the other Narnians were gone to charge was a bad idea. What if they hadn't made as speedy an exit as had been needed.

He felt the earth shake as another shaped sphere of rock landed nearby, a spray of dirt spattering against him, yet he refused to flinch. The roaring didn't cease, though, and he felt his heart ease a bit when he saw the ground begin to crack and horses stumbe as they fell into the earth, shrill cries of terror ringing in his ears.

"Now!" Peter called and each responded to the command, flying into battle with ferocity previously unknown to the Telmarine men.

Edmund managed to mount himself upon a riderless Telmarine horse with a crossbow still securely in his saddle bag. He took the opportunity to circle the pit and shoot a steady stream of crossbow bolts, killing a good few men as he held tightly to the horse with his legs.

It was then that a Telmarine sword cut clean through the horse's front right leg and it was all Edmund could do to pull his leg out of it's way and kick the man in the face. Seconds later, he was flying from the saddle as the horse let out a strangled cry, his own cry echoing it.

He rolled to a stop on the ground and wheezed, feeling light headed. His eyes went wide as a Telmarine stood above him with his sword pointed downward, ready to impale him. He thrust it downward, but was intercepted when another sword hit it away forcefully, then slashed the man in the stomach.

Peter stood above him, blue eyes flashing with anger at the intended killer of his little brother before he pulled the younger boy up.

"You alright?" he asked quickly, keeping his eye sharp for any new threats.

"Fine, Pete. Thank you." he answered, retrieving the sword he'd lost.

"You said you'd be careful." Peter scolded, half-heartedly as he took out an oncoming soldier.

"Yes, well if I did these battles would be awfully dull." he answered with a smirk before running headlong into another band of soldiers, a smile still dancing on his lips.

Just like old times.

* * *

The two horses pounded steadily toward the edge of the wood, undetected as of yet.

When they reached the parting point, they said quick goodbyes and Isaiah turned back to his calvary, who would be charging when the rest of Miraz's army decided to move.

He was halfway back when something made him whip his head around. There, going into the trees were at least seven riders, undoubtedly following the path of the queens.

Isaiah let out an angry cry and spun his horse around. Windmane, the centaur had already been informed that if the Noble king didn't return, he should lead that group of Narnians into battle.

Spurring his horse onward, he broke through the trees, keeping his head low to keep most of the branches from giving their angry slaps to his face. He remembered a time when the dryads would move their leaves out of the way of their kings.

He shook away the thought as he caught sight of the rider in the rear. Tying the reins loosely around the horn of the saddle, he held tightly to the saddle with his legs, carefully steering with only his legs as he pulled out his bow and arrow, carefully gripping them to make sure they weren't knocked out of his hand by a stray branch.

He pulled the string taut and released, the arrow flew straight and true, dropping it's target like a sack of potatoes. He held another arrow and the bow in one hand as he grabbed the reins with his other and spurred the horse faster.

* * *

Peter killed a soldier who'd just slain a badger, spinning before thrusting his sword into another man. A steady pounding caused him to pause for a moment and he turned to look at Caspian, who was still atop Destrier.

The Telmarine prince jerked his head toward the enemy, who was approaching in full-strength now. The two shared a troubled look.

"Aww, just when I thought things were getting easy." he heard Davina loudly complain, good naturedly, from a few meters away. He couldn't contain his grin on that one, even though the circumstances were looking grim.

Caspian thrust his sword in the air as a signal to the gryphons behind the archers, who responded with action. A good twenty or more gryphons flew overhead, each carrying an archer as they flew toward the enemy. A few were taken down by archers below and a few more by catapult launched boulders.

This was also the cue for the rest of their soldiers, who emerged from the sides of the house, making wide berth as they plowed into the enemy ranks.

Peter took a deep breath.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	29. Hold On

_**Author's Note: It took me a bit longer to write this chapter, but I've just gotten done watching Caspian again with my brother and got a few ideas. The ending isn't too soon though. I'll make a vague estimate that there'll be at least five more chapters, I hope. I'd really like to get some good character development in there.**_

_**Disclaimer: Davina and Isaiah are mine. That's pretty much it...**_

**Chapter 29- Hold On**

_"I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.  
I don't wanna live like this today.  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender._

_Put me back together.  
Never surrender.__  
Make me feel better- you make me feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender."_

_-Never Surrender by Skillet_

Susan held tightly to the reigns as she spurred their horse onward. She could feel Lucy's tight grip around her middle and the pressure on her back where she was leaning on her quiver. The older girl's heart pounded in her throat and her breathing was heavy.

The thundering of hooves continued on behind her and Susan kicked her mount harder. The Telmarine men had been following them closely and were gaining on them. No matter how well the two rode, no horse carrying two riders could outlast a horse bearing only one.

They were too close now.

Susan veered the horse into a nearby thicket of trees that broke out into somewhat of a clearing before pulling the horse to a stop. If they kept on the way they had been, the two queens would end up with crossbow bolts protruding from their backs and all hope of reaching Aslan in time would be lost.

_Better to lose one queen than two._ she decided.

She slid off the horse and handed the reigns to her little sister.

"Take the reigns." she ordered. Lucy grasped them numbly, pleading with her eyes for her sister to stop the madness.

"What are you doing?" she asked desperately.

Susan set her jaw as she heard the sound of hooves approaching.

"Go, Valiant sister." she commanded. "Find Aslan and do your duty to the Narnians."

She slapped the horse's flank and Lucy took one look back before continuing on. Susan didn't miss the tears gathered in the younger girl's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Susan closed her eyes briefly to center herself before pulling out an arrow and putting it to the string.

"Just breathe." she whispered.

It was then that the first of the riders came into view. The moment she got the opportunity for a clear shot, she released and the arrow hit it's target with ease.

But that had taken too long and three more riders had made it too close to her.

She tried to put another arrow to the string as the horses circled her, but had to duck from a swing one of the men made with his blade. It was at these moments that Susan wished she'd learned to swordfight, for now she was at a loss. She backed up a few steps before hitting a the tree behind her and ducked as another sword narrowly missed it's mark and became lodged in the tree above her.

_This is precisely why I hate battles._ she thought as she dodged to the right and tried to run.

She felt a weight land on her back as one of the men tackled her from the saddle and her breath was knocked out of her. The pressure of the quiver as it dug into her back caused her to cry out when she'd regained her breath.

She began to struggle, but it was no use. Her face was in the dirt and she couldn't even see what was going on.

She heard the man unsheath something that sounded to be a long dagger because of the brevity in which she heard the sliding of metal against metal. She held her breath for a moment, preparing for the pain she knew would sear through her body.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar clang of steel and within moments the weight of the man rolled off of her body. Pushing herself up, Susan saw a hand reached out to her and grasped it. It pulled her up to her feet and she was quickly pulled behind her savior.

Isaiah stood with sword drawn, pure rage in his eyes as he glared at the man now getting to his feet.

Susan guessed he had been kicked off of her and she saw that the dagger had been dropped. She breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing she wouldn't have to feel it pierce her skin. She knew from experience that it was a far from pleasant feeling. She winced at the memory.

"How dare you lay hands on a queen." Isaiah snarled before giving a yell and running at her assailant.

The crackle of leaves alerted Susan to danger and she whipped out an arrow before spinning and delivering it into the stomach of the last soldier, standing a mere six feet away.

She turned back to the other battle in time to see Isaiah's sword go straight through her attacker's middle and he pulled it out, glistening with blood.

Susan's stomach bucked at the sight, but she held her ground, suppressing the ever-present instinct to vomit that occurred so often during wars. She had never gotten used to it and never would.

Isaiah wiped his blade while she mounted one of the abandoned horses.

"Let's get to the battle." she told him as he mounted his own horse.

With a nod from him they were off.

* * *

Drinian felt the desperation in his every move. With each rhythmic pound of the oncoming army, he could see the Narnian's faces grow more and more bleak.

Yet something he could not have expected happened in the midst of it all- the Narnians still had hope. He could see it in their eyes, in their movements, in their choices. Granted, there was desperation and sorrow within them, many realizing this would be their last few breaths.

But it was the hope that kept them fighting with a will. It was the hope that kept them believing that if they did not see tomorrow, then their children would get the benefit of a brighter future because of it. The passion in their eyes spoke of their will to live and their will for freedom

Drinian had to wonder why anyone would want to dull those eyes.

_Aslan, if we somehow make it out of this to see another day, I swear that I will do everything in my ability to see these people prosper._ he vowed silently.

Taking another breath he blocked a downward thrust and spun his opponent's sword around, throwing it to the man's left before stabbing him through his stomach.

His own stomach threatened to turn again. It was one thing to fight just an enemy nation or such, it was another thing to fight your own people. Any number of these men could have been the ones he'd grown up playing with. That last man could have been his cousin or his uncle- if not his own than someone else's cousin or uncle, father or son. Yet he had to press on.

He couldn't idly stand by and let the cruelty of Miraz oppress the Narnians anymore. He wouldn't let the people who raised him claim that the fauns, the dwarves, the dogs, and centaurs that were dying alongside him weren't worth the air they breathe.

No one had the right to tell them that and he would put an end to the lies that screamed they were worthless. Those creatures were far from it.

When this ended, Drinian knew there would be substantial loss for both parties, yet he still hoped. He knew that after war comes peace and he hoped the Narnians and Telmarines could prosper side by side.

He prayed for that as he took another life.

* * *

Davina slid underneath the legs of a soldier and thrust her sword over her head and into his lower back. The blade slid straight through and stuck the man who'd been chasing her in the first place.

"Two birds, one stone." she noted grimly.

Silently thanking Aslan for leather boots that kept her from scraping her legs up with that move, she jumped to her feet and whirled her sword around her head once before taking a downward swipe at another soldier.

He blocked and parried three or four times, pushing her backward until suddenly there was no ground beneath her. She let out a suprised shriek before feeling the air rush around her as she fell into the hole her own people had made.

With a lound grunt, she hit the ground. Her right arm slammed roughly against the sharp edge of an axe and cut a deep gash. _That's gonna need stitches. _She blinked a few times to clear the blurriness just in time to see the man she'd been fighting throw a large Telmarine spear down at her.

Out of instinct Davina rolled to her left and narrowly missed it. It had been far too close a call for her liking, the blade catching a bit of her skirt near her thigh. She ripped it away, thankful that it only caught her outer skirt, so the light petticoat underneath kept any skin from showing through the hole left behind.

Thankfully, the man above became engaged in battle with a minotaur, so she escaped his notice for the moment. Tripping over the bodies of horses, human, and animals she made her way to another edge, adding three men who tried to attack her to the growing pile of dead bodies within the crater.

Hearing a cry above, she stepped back just in time to see Caspian land on the body of a fallen horse. Quickly, she grabbed a dagger that was stuck in the side of a dwarf and looked up.

General Glozelle was at the edge of the cliff with another spear like the one that had been thrown at her. He pulled his arm back to throw it, but she had already thrown her weapon. It sunk into his chest and he gasped before falling backward.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said facetiously, grasping the prince's hand and pulling him to his feet. He stood and rubbed his head for a moment before looking her over.

"You're bleeding."

"And you're not?" she retorted, gently shoving him toward the sloped edge that she'd been heading to.

"But you're bleeding badly." he said, turning his head back to her and indicating her arm.

"It'll be fine for now, I'll mend it later. If we die in here, though, we won't have to worry about it." she responded as they reached the edge.

He boosted her up and she grasped the grass and pulled herself the rest of the way, glad to be out of what was becoming a mass tomb. She wished she could breath the fresh air, but this air was only slightly better than the stagnant air below.

Turning, she grabbed Caspian's hand and strained herself to pull him up. The moment he had his foot on solid ground, he thrust his sword into the air directly behind her, sword only inches away from her waist. She spun around just in time to see a soldier hit the ground.

"Just returning the favor." he said quickly before launching himself into another battle. She surmised that the man had been about to run her through. Lovely.

"Back to the How!" she heard Peter unmistakeably yell. The barrier of oncoming soldiers was nearing and she felt her heart breaking as she watched fauns and other Narnian creatures jump over the barrier and into the enemy ranks, knowing those moments would be their last but at least they'd take down a few more of the enemy.

She engaged another opposing soldier, allowing herself brief glances in search of her husband's blonde hair while she did. Suddenly her opponent fell and a dwarf side-stepped after pulling his knife from his back.

"Hurry, My Queen! You must get to safety!" he urged her.

"Let's go." she responded, breaking into a run in the direction of the How as Peter had indicated. Narnians surged around her to the place where they would regroup and she watched in dismay as a cry of anguish rang out through their company.

The spherical boulders of the catapults slammed into the rock structure and just as the first few Narnians were heading into it, the entrace collapsed upon itself.

Sprinting past the stone arena where the challenge was supposed to have taken place, she caught sight of her husband standing beside Edmund, Peter, Susan and Isaiah. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them.

Pulling up to them, she skidded to a halt beside Peter and faced the oncoming enemy. They were surrounded on all sides now.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were." Peter commented, looking relieved by her presence.

She merely nodded, eyes taking in the opposition as they were cornered in.

"Lucy?" she questioned.

"She got through." Isaiah answered.

Davina breathed another sigh of relief. With the bleak look of things, it was good to hear a bit of good news. She knew without a doubt that Aslan would be here soon. She only doubted her ability to stay alive until then.

"Narnians," Peter called. "Fight for your freedom!"

The re-centered Narnian party fought long and hard as the enemy was finally close enough to engage. Closer together now, it was easier for the Narnians to help each other out and fight together side by side.

Yet the weariness that was beginning to become apparent in their slowed movements wasn't missed.

It wasn't long before Davina had been disarmed and suddenly had her arms held tightly behind her back. She bent her knees and pushed off the ground in an attempt to knock her attacker on his back, but it was no use. She let out a loud scream, wondering why they hadn't gone ahead and killed her yet as the soldier drew her back into enemy ranks.

It wasn't until she saw Susan and Isaiah in similar positions that she understood. They were going to try to grab the Narnian royalty to make the Narnians stop their fight. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to them.

When she was moved behind and to the left of Isaiah, she pushed off the ground again, gaining enough of a leaned back position to strike out with both feet at the burly man holding Isaiah. Her twin took the opportunity to elbow the startled man and twisted to land on his back, kicking up at the man who was now falling forward.

Then he grabbed his dagger from his boot and jumped to his feet, shoving it into the side of the man kicking Susan. When he turned to Davina, the man was using her as a shield in front of him and pulling her backward.

When a pained gasp came from his mouth and he fell backward, Peter caught her, having killed her captor from behind. Apparently some of the Narnians had made a bit of progress while the three had been taken captive.

"I won't let them get you again." he vowed in her ear and she took comfot in the fact.

But it was then that they came to the realization that they were completely surrounded and two of them were unarmed.

"This isn't good." Isaiah remarked. Susan's eyes were wide as they scanned the ground for anything to be used as a weapon.

"Vina, here!" she yelled, snatching up an enemy sword and handing quickly it to her sister-in-law.

"Thanks." she answered as she began to wield it at the enemy. Though annoyed by it's increased weight compared to her own, she was thankful for anything at this point.

It was then that Edmund stumbled through with a faun fighting at his side.

"Did you need this, Su?" he asked mischeviously, throwing her quiver toward her, the bow tucked inside of it, before blocking the oncoming thrust of a soldier.

"Oh thank Aslan!" she cried, grasping it as if her life depended upon it- which it likely did.

The six moved into action against the overwhelming odds.

It was just after a loud, pain-filled cry came from Peter that a thick root surfaced from beneath the ground and began batting at the soldiers surrounding them.

Screams of terror from the Temarine soldiers filled the air as they cowered from the living plants that moved toward them as if swimming through the ground. And a Narnian cry of victory echoed it, but Davina barely heard it. At the sound of Peter's cry, she had spun around to face him, gaining a long swipe across her cheek by the man she'd been fighting. But even that hadn't registered when she saw her husband on his kness, clutching his middle.

She didn't even see Edmund block her from the would-be-fatal hit and kill her previous opponent, but she did see the man standing over Peter get knocked away by the root.

Rushing over, she knelt down in front of him, eyes already overflowing with tears.

"Peter! Peter!" she screamed as she knelt in front of him. The others had moved around the two in protection against any soldiers headed their way.

His bright blue eyes looked into hers with pain clouding his vision.

"I'm fine." he ground out, trying to stand but failing.

"Let me see." she commanded.

His arms left his middle and revealed a very, very deep gash in his side that was spurting blood. Without hesistation, she tore her outer skirt, taking all the material from halfway down the calf and below.

Caspian was beside them a moment later.

"Go!" Peter told him. "Give chase! I'll be fine."

The boy looked conflicted for a moment before going after the army, as was his duty.

"All of you!" Davina told the rest of the royals. "I'll take care of him, but if you see Lu get her back her immediately."

They did as they were told, knowing it was necessary. Though none enjoyed leaving the two eldest Pevensies behind, especially one was in obvious critical condition.

A large oak stopped beside them and stayed there, thrashing at any enemy who tried to approach the High King and Queen.

Davina, realizing that they were being protected by the tree, had him lay on the ground and lifted his chainmail and tunic above the gash. She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat as she wiped her hands on her skirts before pulling out the chinks of chainmail that were imbedded in the wound. She did her work quickly.

She got what she could before wrapping the material around his chest and tying it tightly, blinking rapidly at the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. The deep blue material was already turning black from the blood.

"Hold on, Peter." she told him quietly as he lay in the grass, breath coming in short bursts. He was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness now. "Peter, please! Stay awake! Hold on for me, dear. Hold on."

"What do you think happens back home if we die here?" he asked, so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. His hand reached up weakly to touch her face and she held it there with her own.

The tears came thicker and the sobs came harder.

"You'd better not try to find out, Peter!" she cried out in desperation, long hair falling over her shoulders and mixing with his blood as she sobbed over him. "Oh Aslan, please don't take him from me. I don't think I can live without him."


	30. Finally Over

_**Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter completed! I couldn't leave y'all hanging too long with that last one. It would be quite cruel of me! :D **_

_**On a random note, we watched The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe a few nights ago and when Susan says "The McCready!" my mom thought she said "The McCrazy!" It made us laugh pretty hard. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: As you ought to know from all the previous disclaimers, Davina and Isaiah are mine. I own no rights to Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Susan, Caspian, Miraz, Sopespian, Aslan, or anyone else. Just makin' sure you remember...**_

**Chapter 30- Finally Over**

_"I know, I know, I know, I know _

_That you're wounded_

_You know, you know, you know, you know _

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know, you know, you know, you know_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_That you'll thank me later."_

_-Pain by Three Days Grace_

Edmund rushed forward through the tree line, blindly taking out any who challenged him without giving them a second thought. His mind was occupied with a far more serious matter.

Images of his brother in pain flashed through his mind causing him to swallow the bile rising in his throat more than once. But he was under orders from the High King and Queen, he had to keep moving.

With each step, he felt a little more of his heart shatter. No matter how many times he had to do it, it never got easy to leave a family member behind on the battlefield.

The wound had been bad, he could tell without seeing it. Davina had nearly gotten herself killed trying to get to him when she heard him scream. That was precisely the reason the boys in particular had taught themselves not to scream when injured unless it couldn't be helped, because it usually meant some member of their wonderful family would risk their own lives to help them.

He supposed that the downside to that training was that when they did scream, everyone was thrown off balance and everyone knew it was bad.

_Go back to them._

Edmund screeched to a halt, letting the Narnians give wide berth around him. He knew that voice.

"Edmund?" Caspian was beside him now with a hand on his shoulder.

_They need you. Go back, my son._

That voice, inaudible as it was made Edmund's knees want to go weak. Aslan. If Aslan was telling him to turn around, it was imperative that he follow orders.

"I have to go back." he told the prince plainly before sprinting back, heart hammering in his head. "Oh Aslan, don't let me be too late."

* * *

Isaiah pumped his legs against the hard earth, dodging trees that were moving and those that were still waking up. He smiled as they made the effort to thwart the Telmarine retreat and still move out of the way of oncoming Narnians. Now that was the Narnia he remembered.

He could hear the River Rush as they approached it. They would get across the deep river and make their stand on their own ground. The thought itself made him run harder. If they got on better ground, the Narnians could be slaughtered.

"Faster, Narnians!" he cried aloud. "Do not let them cross the river!" He couldn't help but smile as the large group surged forward.

Susan was beside him breathing heavily and if he turned, he could see Caspian about a dozen feet behind him. He couldn't see Edmund, though.

"If they get across the river..." Susan called beside him, eyes widening.

"I know, Su, which is why we have to hurry." he answered breathlessly. He hated running, always had. Not that he could ever really avoid it. The Golden Age and his reign following it had been peaceful, but stilll filled with battle. The fact sounded like an oxymoron for those who weren't aquainted with what it takes to keep peace afloat.

He took Susan's right hand in his left and helped her along, both running harder than they had in a long time. She smiled at him briefly, blue eyes sparkling thankfully as he offered reassurance and assistance through his touch. The pair cleared the trees beside many other Narnians and pulled themselves to a stop in front of them all. Seconds later, Caspian pulled up beside them. The three humans' chests were heaving with the effort, but they didn't take their eyes off the enemy. Nor did Isaiah let go of Susan's hand.

The Telmarine army had stopped and those in the back had turned to face the threat that had been chasing them.

"Edmund?" Susan asked breathlessly.

"He said he had to turn back." Caspian said, looking as if he didn't understand why. Isaiah realized he must not, because he hadn't been with them earlier.

"He must have good reason." Isaiah responded. He grimaced as he remembered Peter's pain-filled cry. It made him feel a bit more at ease when he realized it likely meant that Ed would be with his twin. He never enjoyed Davina being in harm's way- though she seemed to be in it more often than not.

Swivelling his head forward, he looked for the source of whatever had made their enemy stop in it's tracks.

He could see Sopespian atop his horse at the head of the army and guessed that Miraz must have been killed, for he was obviously leading him. Yet his horse was twitching uneasily as the man gazed ahead.

What caught Isaiah's eye next almost made him laugh.

There stood Lucy, walking foward gracefully on the bridge, standing just where the water met the shore below it. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she unsheathed her dagger and held it at her hip, letting a confident smirk alight on her face. It was a familiar expression that told him the Telmarine's had better keep their distance from her.

It wasn't until Aslan also emerged out of the woods that Isaiah felt his heart begin to truly pound with excitement. He was here! And He was going to win the day.

* * *

Lucy studied the man as he watched her with fear in his eyes as she stood on the bridge. He'd stopped in his tracks when he'd seen her there. She couldn't entirely blame him. Though she appeared to be a little girl, it was obvious that she thought herself as having the advantage. And Sopespian didn't want to go charging into something he didn't know. It seemed to be the only truly wise accomplishment he was capable of, in her opinion.

She heard padded footsteps come up beside her and her smirk widened into a smile as Sopespian's horse reared. His eyes took on a new level of fear as he stared down his enemy. He seemed to snap out of it moments later as he called for the charge. The Telmarine soldiers hesitated for a moment, as if wondering whether their ears had deceived them. None wanted to be the first to run headlong into the Great Lion and the Valiant Queen.

The Narnians on the other side of them didn't move. She could see Susan, Isaiah, and Caspian at the front of them. They knew not to move. Aslan was fighting for them now and they understood that it would be unwise to get in the way.

A surge of Telmarine men shoved through the water, while others braved the bridge. A few surprised cries rang out as horses reared and their riders had to calm them before moving on. Beyond that, the only sound heard was that of jingling armor and hooves beating the wooden boards.

Lucy recalled Aslan's words to her earlier. She had been ecstatic upon finding him in the woods and excitedly told him that she'd known all along that it was him that she'd seen all along, but only Edmund and Davina had listened to her.

"_And why did that stop you from coming to me?_" He had responded.

At first she had come up with excuses about being, too afraid and Peter being the High King so she had to follow him. Both were true in part- she didn't want to go alone and she was under Peter's leadership. However, she should have gone anyway.

She took a fighting stance as Sopespian reached the middle of the bridge.

She'd ended up having to come alone anyway, when push came to shove. And maybe if she'd pushed harder, Peter would've seen the light sooner and things would've gone better. But it didn't matter what would've happened anymore, because she couldn't change it. However, she vowed in her heart of hearts that it would never happen again. Never would she follow her siblings first. For Aslan was the keeper of her heart and always would be. Her siblings had to come after that, no matter how profusely she loved them.

A mighty roar sounded from beside her and Sopespian's horse reared even more violently as he pulled it to a stop. Suddenly, dismayed cries rang out from the men in the water and she watched as the water changed course, moving upstream instead of down.

The brightest smile she could manage lit up her face.

Aslan was waking _him_ up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the dryad within the oak told Davina that he needed to go on and help the others. She graciously sent him off, trying to keep the tears from choking her words.

Peter was still awake for the moment, but she could see the life draining from his eyes and it scared her more than anything.  
"Tell Edmund that I'm sorry. He's always been there for me." Peter said, gasping in short breaths. "I never apologized."

"Oh Peter, please. Please don't leave me." she sobbed, biting her lip until she tasted blood. "Please hold on."

"I'm trying." he responded weakly, one of his hands clutching a portion of her skirts in pain. She didn't mind in the least

"How touching." a thick Spanish accent interrupted from behind her and made both of them jump.

Davina's head spun around and she jumped to her feet when she saw who stood there. Her eyes narrowed at the man who dared show his face when Peter was so nearing death.

Miraz stood there, a cocky air about him and a sick smile bunching up the corners of his mouth as he observed the two.

Davina she didn't miss Peter's eyes widening in panic. Normally she would laugh at the fact that he was worried for her safety when he was the one battling death's grip, but couldn't bring herself to do so for obvious reasons.

She unsheathed her sword, which the oaken dryad had found for her before his departure, and pointed it at the usurper before her. Her violet eyes shone with hatred as she glowered at him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

He unsheathed his own sword and laughed.

"It seems you have healed quite well, O Queen." he mocked her. "Too bad your husband seems unable to share your good fortune." The Temarine 'king' responded, pointing his sword toward the prone form on the ground and moving toward him.

Davina quickly blocked his path and hit his sword away.

"You'll not get nearer to him." she warned, black curls falling in front of her face as she began to fight him. "I won't let you."

"I suppose I'll have to kill you first then." he remarked, his humor showing plainly in his eyes. "Not that the thought isn't appealing to me."

"Davina." Peter cried out, worriedly as he tried to push himself off the ground, but failed miserably. "It's too dangerous."

"I won't lose you! Not to this fool. I'd rather die first." she answered passionately as she eyed her opponent. She was almost thankful that her husband was in no condition to keep his attempt to get up, she'd rather die protecting him than have him get himself killed. It was painfully clear to her that Miraz would defeat her, she was no match with him in strength and could feel her weariness hitting her in waves. But maybe she could delay him long enough that someone would come help them, or at least get there in time to help Peter.

Miraz threw himself at her and their battle began. The clangs of metal hitting metal quickly filled the air and echoed throughout the field riddled with the dead and wounded. All those who could still walk had left with the others. All was silent except for that steady ringing and heavy breathing.

Davina felt herself getting pushed backward as she fought. The man had the obvious advantage when it came to size and weight, and it appeared that he wasn't nearly as tired as she. She felt her arms scream in protest with every hit she blocked and every thrust she made. Yet Miraz continued undeterred.

She looked in his eyes and saw the bloodlust that consumed them. She wondered how anyone could be so heartless as to want to kill for nothing more than selfishness.

"You can't keep this up much longer, woman." he laughed. "It seems you've grown weary."

She spun to her right to avoid another thrust and used the momentum to swing her sword at his side. He blocked it before continuing the attack with mounting ferocity that was too much for the raven-haired girl. She knew he was right, they'd been fighting for only a few minutes, but the strain was unbearable.

He managed to disarm her, causing her sword to fly through the air and her hand bleeding. Her eyes widened considerably as she took a few steps backward, only to trip over a fallen centaur and land painfully on her back. She gasped painfully for air, her body seizing at the lack of air.

He reached down and grabbed the front collar of her dress, pulling her wearied body off the ground and holding her off the ground just in front of his face. He held his other arm back far enough that the tip of the sword was pushing into her stomach, but not piercing her yet. Her chest heaved as she sucked in as much air as she could, heart pounding painfully in her throat.

"Your husband will see you die by my sword, girl. Then he'll die too." he smirked, hot breath hitting her bruised and bloodied face. She tore her eyes away from his sadistic expression long enough to see Peter about twelve feet away, breathing erratically and eyes fluttering open and closed as he clung to life by a thin thread. His head was turned in her direction, resting on the ground and she could see his panic and worry for her. A single tear slid from the corner of his right eye and hit the grass.

Davina was jerked from her thoughts as he threw her roughly through the air in Peter's direction. She landed six feet from him, another cry of pain emerging from her lips as she closed her eyes to temper the aformentioned pain. She tried to stand and fight again, but fell back again, her breath robbed from her body and watched as Miraz approached.

"No." she heard Peter gasp weakly.

He pulled back his sword in order to thrust it into her middle, when two legs suddenly stood over her own and a body blocked her vision. A painfully loud clash of steel deflected the blade. Davina felt tears spring to her eyes in relief as she continued to suck in deep breaths in an attempt to satisfy her aching lungs.

"No one threatens my family!" Edmund growled above her as he threw himself at the surprised usurper. Moments later, Edmund's sword found it's mark and the threat was gone.

The youngest king headed over to her, brown eyes worriedly scanning her injuries with concern. She did the same for him, noting the bloody state of his clothes and bruises on his exposed skin. He limped slightly on his left leg, but beyond that looked healthy enough as one could be expected to after fighting in a battle.

"Are you okay, Davina?" Edmund asked worriedly, reaching a hand out to her. She nodded, eyes brimming with tears of thankfulness again as she grasped it and let him pull her up.

The two quickly made their way to Peter when he helped her up. She leaned on him as lightly as she could manage while her body made attempts to recover. They kneeled beside him, eyes surveying his weakened state with dread and sorrow. By now his eyes were clouded with pain and they each grabbed one of his hands, not minding how tightly he gripped them or how dirty their hands became.

"Peter. Peter, talk to me." Edmund's voice cracked as he watched the blonde king struggle against the pain.

"Eddie?" Peter asked through the haze.

"It's me, Pete. Vina's here too. We're safe. You're safe."

The High King's shoulders relaxed, even as the two that knelt over him cried silently.

"Good." he whispered, eyes closing again.

"Don't fall asleep, Peter." Vina choked on her tears. "Stay awake for us, honey." she soothed as best she could.

His brow furrowed as if he were confused and he fought to open them again.

"It hurts." was his quiet answer.

"Oh Aslan." Edmund moaned, he looked at Davina with desperation and her own eyes returned the favor.

"Just a bit longer. You can do it. Please, Peter." she sobbed. She could see the blood beginning to stain Edmund's clothing as he knelt with his older brother.

"Peter!" a familiar voice cried. Both currently coherent heads spun around and nearly died with happiness when they saw Lucy not five feet from them. The girl spun around them and dropped to her knees in one fluid motion. Uncorking her cordial, she poured a drop into his mouth just as he stopped breathing.

Davina held her breath, her heart shattering a little more with each anxious second. No matter that her lungs bucked at the lack of circulating oxygen so soon after it being robbed from her. It wasn't until a deep gasp for air came from below her that she let herself hope. Edmund let out a strangled cry as Peter's blue eyes flickered open and Lucy began to cry in relief.

"You're safe." the High King whispered with a sigh of relief, looking at the three wet faces around him. Edmund pulled his brother up and into their waiting arms and they heard Lucy give a wet chuckle behind him. The younger boy opened his arm to her and she joined in the group hug.

"By the mane, Peter, don't you ever do that again!" Edmund cried into his brother's neck, disregarding the filth that covered it.

Davina sobbed against his chest and breath in his scent, treasuring every moment of it.

"I'm so sorry, Edmund. I never got to tell you how sorry I am for everything." Peter began. "You've dealt with me so patiently when I was so horried to you- to all of you. And you stepped in when I wasn't there for the girls. I don't deserve you." his voice broke as he said it.

Edmund kissed his brother's cheek, not minding the blood that reddened his lips until after he pulled away and wiped it off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I could say the same of you. You're far more than I deserve." Edmund responded. Peter seemed absolutely floored by the admission, but Edmund disregarded it. "Right now, though, I think someone else needs you." he reminded him, pulling away to hold Lucy.

"Vina?" Peter asked gently, trying to push his wife away from him just enough so that he could see her eyes. When she stubbornly clung to his tunic and a sob broke from her throat, his voice raised a notch in pitch. "Vina?" Her body continued to shake with sobs. "Vina, I'm alright. Shhh. It's all over now."

Finally, she pushed away from him gently and looked into his eyes. Her violet eyes were wide and shimmering as she searched his eyes desperately, as if making sure he were truly there and truly alive. "I'm so tired of watching you nearly die." she whispered brokenly.

He pulled her into a rough but passionate kiss that she reciprocated and it lasted until they had to pull away for air. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Me too." he responded. "By the mane, I almost lost you."

She fell against his chest again gratefully savoring the sound of his heartbeat and he held her tight. It was a few seconds later when they heard the sound of something ripping. Three sets of eyes turned to Lucy, who was tearing at the hem of her red dress.

"What? You two have wounds that need to be temporarily dressed and Davina's skirt is already in tatters." She answered, pointing out Davina and Edmund. Peter's wounds had all healed from the fireflower juice.

The three other royals chuckled in response, each silently thanking Aslan that he'd held their family together once again, even when it had come so close to being broken apart. They breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

It was finally over.


	31. Reunited

_**Author's Note: Hmm... I still haven't decided exactly how many more chapters are left. I don't want to just skip to them leaving, because I think they should get a chance to rest for a few days. Well, sorta... :D Anyhoo, here's the newest chapter of our lovely story! There are still a few more to come, it looks like!**_

_**Disclaimer: The twins are of my own making, purely from my own lovely mind. The rest were all borrowed from a Mr. C.S. Lewis!**_

**Chapter 31- Reunited**

When the last of the Telmarine soldiers had made it across the river, Isaiah took that as his opportunity. He grabbed Susan by the waist and lifted her over his head, spinning her around as she shrieked loudly and braced her hands against his shoulder. When he finished, he set her down and kissed her cheek, a bright smile beaming across his face. A few nearby Narnians giggled at their antics as Susan playfully slapped his arm.

There was only one thing left to dampen their spirits.

"Have we heard from them yet?" Caspian walked up to them, hope hidden within the darkness of his eyes.

"No." Susan responded sadly, mirth fleeing her features.

"It's a long walk." he soothed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, though his smile dampened a bit.

"Isaiah! Susan!" Lucy cried out from the treeline, right on cue. "Caspian!"

The three spun around as Peter, Davina, Edmund, and Lucy came from behind the treeline. Lucy was in front, barrelling toward the two, while the other three chose to take a more steady pace. The youngest queen barrelled into her sister first before giving rapid hugs to the others.

"You're limping, Ed." Isaiah pointed out, raising an eyebrow though his smile began to grow at the sight of his family safe. He grabbed his twin before the youngest king could answer and buried her in a bear hug, closing his eyes as he savored having her near again. He was so tired of leaving her welfare up to chance when it was constantly in danger, and with the six year seperation he'd endured- he rather felt as though he could hold her for a lifetime.

"Yes, well, I got in a bit of a fight." Edmund replied, giving a quick hug to Caspian before being taken up in a hug with Susan. "Miraz is dead."

Isaiah released his violet-eyed twin and let her lean against him, realizing how weak she looked.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, eyeing the three and taking in their visible wounds.

"Our Strong High Queen took it upon herself to defend me and nearly got herself killed." A weary looking Peter answered, throwing his wife a reprising glance before sidling up next to his brother and ruffling his hair. "Thank Aslan that Ed got there in the nick of time."

Isaiah curled his arm around Davina's waist protectively, silently thanking Aslan for the safe return of his dear sister.

"Aslan awakened the river god and he took out Sopespian." Isaiah said. "As you can see, the Telmarine army has surrendered."

"Then the battle is truly over?" Davina asked eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, it's over."

All present visibly sagged with relief, before Edmund looked at the river and turned back with dismay evident on his features.

"What is it, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"We still have yet to cross the river." he responded tiredly. "I'm rather not sure I can."

"Nor I." Davina responded truthfully.

"Well, we'll have to get across somehow." Susan said, looking thoughtfully at the water. "We have to try."

"Perhaps if Isaiah helps Davina along as well as stands upstream of her, then Caspian can do the same for Edmund." Lucy suggested. "Peter's healing nicely and Susan and I are well enough to help if he needs assistance as well."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Caspian shrugged.

And across the stream they went. It wasn't nearly as hard as they'd expected, the river giving them some slack and their system worked nicely, though all were at least a bit more tired than before.

"Can we sit and take a breather for a moment?" Davina asked as she bent over to ring out the damp ends of what was left of her tattered dress. "I haven't exactly gotten much of a rest since this whole affair began."

"Slacker." Isaiah laughed. She half-heartedly punched him, unable to hide a smile of her own.

"Look at the state you seven are in." Trumpkin snorted from nearby, where he was directing Telmarine men on where to place their armor and weapons. "Bits of the women's dresses wrapped all around yourselves. You look like paupers, not royalty."

Lucy stifled a giggle as she looked at them. The D.L.F. had a point.

Davina's dark blue outer skirt ended a few inches below her knees and her slightly lighter blue petticoat covered the rest of her legs. She had a bright red cloth from Lucy's dress tied around her right arm, just above her elbow, matching the one wrapped around her hand on the same side.

Isaiah had a green strip of Susan's hem wrapped around his head, making him look quite silly in her opinion as his black curls fell over and around it. Another strip was tied tightly around his left thigh.

Caspian also had a piece of Susan's material wrapping around his right upper arm.

Peter had what would've been the lower half of Davina's skirt still wrapped around his middle, though it was more red than blue now.

Edmund had his left arm bandaged with red material.

Susan had green cloth around her left wrist.

All had scrapes and bruises on the exposed skin of their faces that had crusted and dried, along with plenty of dirt, which made them look quite the characters.

"I think it looks rather charming." Susan responded with a laugh of her own.

It was then that a purr-like chuckle came from their left and all seven royals turned, immediately kneeling the moment they laid eyes on a certain tawny mane. Each bowed their heads to the Great Lion before them, though any bystander could clearly see the radiant smiles on each face, even upon the Lion himself.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." his thuderous voice spoke gently, as that is the only way his voice could be described. Six Kings and Queens of Old stood, yet the Prince stayed on his knees. "All of you." Aslan prompted softly as his eyes rested on the Telmarine boy.

Caspian looked up tentatively, looking frightened yet in awe as he stared upon the Beast whom he'd longed to know since first hearing his name. He vaguely noted the encouraging eyes that fell upon him from those he had called from another world, only able to stare back at the kind golden eyes and wonder at the idea of Aslan's thinking he was worthy to be king.

"I-I do not think I am ready." Caspian said. He felt almost cowardly in his admission of the fact. Yes, he had just fought a great battle for his right to kingship, yet here he was admitting that he wasn't ready. He was not Magnificent, Just, or Noble king like the kings that stood beside him. He was nothing special, just a boy who had been born into a particularly unhappy family.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan's words broke through his thoughts. "You are not a man who thinks too highly of himself, for that is not what makes one a king. What makes you a king is the heart to follow me and a love for your people along with the ability to serve them and lead them into what is best for them."

Feeling hope swell in his chest, he stood slowly, "I will do my best Aslan."

"That you will, young one."

It was then that their gathering was interrupted by the sounds of flutes and other Narnian windpipe melodies from below them. Davina felt a tug on her skirts and looked down to see Peepiceep at her feet. He bowed low.  
"Permission to come forward, High Queen?" he asked.

She, in turn, looked to Aslan, who inclined his head to the party of mice and their assembly stepped into the circle. Reepicheep lay on a small stretcher made by the mice with leaves and sticks.

"Oh, Reep." Isaiah breathed sadly.

The moment the procession lay him down, Lucy kneeled and poured a drop from her already uncorked cordial down the slightly ajar mouth of the lead mouse.

After a few seconds of labored breathing, the mouse gave out a quite comical sigh that had Susan throwing a hand over her mouth before a giggle could escape.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty." Reepicheep sat up, quite out of breath. Lucy beamed at the others as the mouse made his recovery. "Oh!" he cried, small body jumping as he caught sight of the Great Lion standing just in front of him.

"Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be in-" he began eloquently, before trying to make a deep bow and tripping over his paws quite ungracefully. He looked behind him and gasped, before spinning in a circle and putting his hands over his backside. "Oh! I'm completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." he apologized for his lack of a tail. It had apparently been cut off during the battle.

Aslan's eyes held a hint of amusement as he allowed the talking mouse to continue.

Reepicheep looked pleadingly at Lucy, "Perhaps a drop more?" he dared to hope.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." she answered regretfully, feeling sad for the poor mouse.

"You can have a go." he suggested.

Aslan chuckled at that. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, Great King. I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." he said, holding his sword in his palms as if offering it to the Great Lion.

None could dismiss the dismayed and surprised looks on the faces of Reepicheep's men.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan challenged softly.

"Well it-it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance." Reepicheep hastily made up for his seeming pride, much the the amusement of the Kings and Queens that stood nearby- for each still wore a broad grin as they watched the scene unfold. "And climbing, and grabbing things," he listed on.

Each of the royals looked at Aslan and saw the soft smile upon his face that couldn't help but widen theirs. The sound of small rapiers unsheathing drew their attention back to those smaller than them.

"May it please your High Majesty," began Peepiceep. "We will not bear the shame in wearing an honor denied to our chief."

The hands of the three ladies present flew over their own mouths as they hurried to keep themselves from 'Aww'ing at the sight. Their eyes pleaded with Aslan as the other mice held their rapiers to their own tails. The four men also looked to see the Great Lion's decision, each desperately hoping the poor mice wouldn't have to cause themselves harm. Even Reepicheep looked surprised at their suggestion.

Aslan chuckled again before giving his response. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." he told Reepicheep.

Before their eyes the chief mouse's tail grew back to it's former length and Reepicheep smiled brightly with excitement as he clutched at it. "Look!" he showed the others with glee. "Thank you! Thank you, my liege!" he bowed happily before Aslan, still holding it tightly. "I shall treasure it always and from this day forward it shall serve as a reminder of my huge humility."

A round of chuckles were not hindered by anyone's hand this time as all present could not help but laugh at the mouse's antics.

Caspian decided then and there that this was the type of loyalty he hoped to instill in his people. He hoped to be the kind of King that wouldn't just wish for servitude, but have subjects who loved him as much as Reepicheep's men obviously cared for him. And something told him, by the gleam in Aslan's eye, that that had been His purpose in having the whole ordeal brought before him in the first place.

"Now, where is this dear little friend I've heard so much about?" Aslan asked.

All eyes turned to the nearby dwarf, who had heard the whole ordeal and was now trying to pretend as if he hadn't. When the eyes wouldn't relent, he turned sheepishly back to them.

Aslan let out a deep roar that caused Trumpkin's beard and hair to fly in the opposite direction as he fell to his knees before Him.

"Can you see Him now?" Lucy asked, laughingly.

Trumpkin was too shaken to answer. Yet his eyes told them all they needed to know.

* * *

Davina sighed as she sank lower into the tub of warm water she'd been provided. The whole group of them were outside the walls of the Telmarine castle in a small village where all had been given the chance to rest. The Narnians were ready to come to a real home, ready to find a place where they belonged and so happy not to be hiding in the recesses of the forest any longer.

It had been two days since their victory at the How due to the two armies moving so slowly in their trek to get there. Of course, they'd also had to go back and dig an escape from the How for the children and elderly they'd left behind there.

Now their time to enter the Telmarine castle was near, though she'd already heard Caspian talking animatedly of plans to rebuild Cair Paravel and move there as soon as possible. The idea made her smile. Though the Telmarine grounds were not nearly as dark as they'd been described to her by those assisting on the raid. It had almost a homey feel to it and was in standard Telmarine form. At least their architecture was familiar to her. It hadn't changed too much in the past thousand years, apparently.

Davina was rudely brought out of her thoughts as a bucket of ice cold water was poured over her head.

"By the mane, Lu!" Davina cried hopping out of the tub and wrapping a fuzzy towel around her now shivering frame.

"Oh, Vina! You were taking too long!" Susan reprimanded, handing her the dress that had been specified for her. She was already looking beautiful in her apple red dress with rich yellow sleeves and a beautiful brown belt around her middle.

Lucy laughed, ducking away from the swat Davina threw her way. "You were reminiscing and weren't listening to me. If you don't hurry they'll leave us!"

Davina rolled her eyes as she slipped into her dark purple dress with white sleeves and hurriedly brushed out her hair. She then scrunched out the extra water, letting her hair curl naturally before turning to the other girls.

"How do you like your dress, Lu?" she asked, previous pranks forgotten as they headed out of the room.

"Oh, it's lovely." Lucy responded, her usual optimistic self. "It's not nearly as wonderful as true Narnian garb, but it's almost as comfortable."

"Much better than England's?" she prodded.

"Much!

It was then that they entered the living room and gave their thanks to the hostess who had so willingly obliged to letting them dress and bathe in her home. They met up with the boys a few moments later.

Edmund immediately made a grand bow before taking Susan's hand and kissing it dramatically, barely containing his mischevious smile as he looked up at the three. "Well, you three have made quite the improvement." he joked.

"And you no longer look like you took a tumble in the mud." Lucy quipped, much to his bemusement.

The boys were fitted with lovely tunics and breeches. Peter's were blue, Edmund's brown, Isaiah's were a dark green, and Caspian's were a near cream color.

Aslan had told them they were to walk through the city and to the main ballroom in the castle, where they had alread prepared everything for the cermony. The people would follow them there for Caspian's coronation. Now they only waited on the signal for the procession to begin.

"Are you excited, Caspian?" Davina asked curiously. "I remember my coronation. I was jittery all day! ...Of course, a great deal of that could've been because I was getting married just before it." she laughed, laying a wet head on her husband's shoulders. "It's been fourteen years and I've never regretted a day of it." she smiled up at him.

"Even though I've been incredibly obstinate." he laughed and laid a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Must you be so mushy?" Edmund rolled his eyes at the two.

It was then that Glenstorm approached, giving a deep bow before approaching them.

"Your Majesties, your horses are ready and the Great Lion says it is time to proced." he told them. "Also, we have retrieved these from the ruins of Cair Paravel."

He then produced three circlets and three crowns, causing each of the Kings and Queens of Old to smile with glee as they took their own and placed them upon their heads.

"Soon you'll have one of your own, Caspian." Isaiah laughed, clapping his shoulder. The Telmarine prince only shook his head and laughed.

"Let's go!"


	32. King Caspian X of Narnia

_**Author's Note: The coronation chapter! Had to put alot of thought into this one as I tried to picture how this would all go down. I hope you enjoy it all. Please give me feedback, y'all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm afraid that the only characters in this Narnian/Telmarine crew are Isaiah and Davina, my two troublemaking twins! Egats!**_

**Chapter 32- King Caspian X of Narnia**

Caspian smiled radiantly as he stood before his new throne. His eyes swept over the crowd that had gathered for his coronation. A large mixture of Narnians and Telmarines that made him proud. He could still see the uneasiness and a bit of disgust, each for the opposite breed, but he was glad for the small shift and hoped for a grander shift in the future. One where each race could coincide with genteel manner and without this tangible dislike.

The marble platform held more than just the Telmarine prince that day. For beside him and a bit to the front was Aslan in all his spectacular glory. The boy felt his eyes drawn to the golden fur of that Great Lion than any other splendor in the castle that day. There also stood six other bodies, and none had to guess whom these figures were either- the Kings and Queens of Old. To his right stood High King Peter the Magnificent, then King Edmund the Just, and King Isaiah the Noble. Then, on his left, were High Queen Davina the Strong, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

He could hardly believe that this... this fairytale come to life, was actually happening to him. Had it only been a little less than a month ago that he had believed Narnians to be extinct. It was terrifying how quickly things could change- yet so wonderful.

It had all been carefully orchestrated, he could see that now. Such an odd thought- that this Lion that stood before him could breathe the world into existence and call people from one world to another. He was the one who planned out lives, who spoke to the hearts of those who would listen, and called those who would answer to raise their swords in righteous wars. Yet, it was Aslan who had carefully orchestrated all that had happened in these past few days.

It would've only taken one sword, one stray arrow, and none of this could've come to pass. The horn could have been lost. The Professor could've come to his room five minutes later and he would've been murdered. All that had happened hung on a loose thread of events, a fragile timeline, that Aslan had somehow used to bring about his will. The mere concept was too much for his mind to comprehend.

Glenstorm approached the stone steps and held out an ornate pillow that held a great golden crown upon it.

Caspian smiled as he saw Drinian standing beside the centaur, but as a member of the crowd. He and Peter had gotten a chance to speak with him before the battle and found he was twenty-two, just five years older than Caspian himself. The man was shifting uncomfortably under the poorly concealed glares of a few nearby Telmarine men and Caspian made note to warn Drinian that he should be on guard for the next few days. Aslan had given the seven royals similar warning just a few hourse ago, reminding them that not all Telmarines were eager to have Narnians in their midst.

Caspian was then drawn from his thoughts by the booming of Aslan's voice and Peter's stepping forward to take the crown from it's resting place. "Narnians and Telmarines alike, I present to you King Caspian X of Narnia." he said simply, yet grandly at the same time.

Caspian bowed his middle as Peter placed the crown upon Caspian's head. He righted himself and the crowd cheered loudly.

"I, High King Peter the Magnificent of the Northern sky, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands; give my approval and congratulations to King Caspian X." He announced to the crowd.

Davina stepped forward from her position and called, "I, High Queen Davina the Strong, Prophesied Ruler of Narnia; give my approval and congratulations to King Caspian X.

The two turned their backs to their audience simultaneously. Peter gave a low bow to the newly crowned king and Davina gave a deep curtsy. The two then turned back to the crowd and Peter offered his arm to his wife. She accepted it with a warm smile and they made their way down the center aisle and out the grand door.

The remaining pairs acted in similar manner.

"I, King Edmund the Just of the Western wood, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table; give my approval and congratulations to King Caspian X."

"I, Queen Susan the Gentle of the Southern sun, Marksman Queen; give my approval and consent to King Caspian X."

"I, King Isaiah the Noble, Duke of Owlwood, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, and sometime Lord of Cair Paravel; give my approval and congratulations to King Caspian X."

"I, Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Eastern sea, Warrior Queen; give my approval and consent to King Caspian X."

As the last of the Kings and Queens of Old made their way down the center aisle, the call went up.

"Long live King Caspian!"

Caspian's smile couldn't have been any wider.

* * *

Lucy smiled brightly as flower petals were tossed all about her. She was sitting atop a beautiful dumb horse in the procession that followed Caspian down the Telmarine streets. There was to be a great deal of dancing in the grassy courtyard near the Great Hall and that was where they were headed.

She took in the expressions of the members of her family and that of the newly crowned King Caspian and felt as if this day was exactly the breath of fresh air they'd been needing for so long. It was only a matter of time, she knew in her heart, before things would be hard again. Caspian would have the struggles of running a country and chances were that the rest would be returned to the place they'd come from. Yet here they were, enjoying a grand day and preparing to dance well into the night. This was the Narnia she remembered, This was the country she'd longed for ever since they'd stumbled back through the wardrobe a year ago. It was the deep, satisfying breath after having been under water for so long.

After a great deal of slowly moving through the city, she was helped off her horse by a kind faun. She inclined her head gratefully before turning to the others, smile not dimming in the least. Streams of Narnians and Telmarines gathered around the area set apart for the dancing. "It's time for the Dance of Spring." she beamed.

As if on cue, a soft, sweet melody began to play as the Kings and Queens of Old lined up. Davina stood to the left of Peter, her hand in his as he led her forward to the empty center of the field. Isaiah led Susan and Edmund led Lucy. The last of the three pairs split apart and walked around the two already standing still and facing each other in the center, Lucy spinning as she passed the center and then laid her hand in Edmunds again.

At first the dance went slowly, all three women turning in synchronized spins under the guiding hands of the kings. It was when the men pulled their partners close to them that the music sped up.

Dancing in and out of each other for a few moments and switching partners, they pulled off precise dips and twirls. When they made it back to their original partners, Peter held his Davina's hand above her head and she began to spin in a circle that turned about him. The other two pairs began to do something similar, only to the two boys in the center were circling the middle pair as their queenly partners spun around them. Delighted gasps sounded from the audience, who were all in rapture at the dance being displayed.

Suddenly, the music and the dancers abruptly stopped. All stood in a line that faced Aslan.

A steady beat began to play and Peter stepped forward first, pulling Rhindon from it's sheath. He began to swing and twist it in a series of graceful movements that displayed his accuracy and power with the weapon. The handle switched from hand to hand as it rapidly sliced through the air in time with the music.

Edmund stepped forth next and did the same with his blade, quickly matching the movements of his brother as they stood side by side. Both blades made swooshing noises as they hit the air in time with one another, niether boys missing a beat as their eyes stared straight at Aslan and not their blades as one would expect.

Susan and Lucy both stepped forward now, each twisting their bows with carefully learned and beautiful movements above and around their bodies(For Lucy's bow had been retrieved from the ruins of Cair Paravel as well). While they were not the same movements as their brothers, they went along with the same beat and complimented the kings well. Susan pulled up beside Peter to his left, back. Lucy stopped on Edmunds right, a bit behind her, arms still in full movement as their bows passed from hand to hand and occasionally over their shoulder and back to their hands again.

All at once, the four dropped to one knee and bowed their heads, planting the tips of their weapons in the soft earth below them. The beat continued on.

It was then that Davina and Isaiah began to move. Fluid movements began as the two handled their similar swords with ease. Back to back, the two moved as one while spinning, their blades executing fluid movements as the turned along with them. They did this until their turns brought them to a stop only a few feet back behind the Four. They shifted to stand side by side and knelt beside one another, all in one swift motion, their blades resting in the ground just like those who had preceded them- the amethyst and emerald on both swords facing forward.

Suddenly Caspian was standing in the middle of the field. No one seemed to have notice them as they'd kept their eyes on the wondrous display of the Kings and Queens of Old. The newly crowned king held his blade straight up in front of him as the beat continued on. He then lunged forward and thrust his blade in similar fashion. This began his own dance. His version of swordbearing was different from theirs, though none had expected any different. Telmarine swordplay was a bit more aggressive and some might even describe it as grittier than its Narnian counterpart. Yet it still held remarkable skill and grace, the difference was only a matter of taste. When his own dance was finished, he did the same as the six- kneeling a few feet behind the twins with sword tip in the ground.

Silence hung thick as all eyes turned to Aslan, to whom this entire show had been directed. At first, he merely stood and took them in will little expression. Then a great cat-like laugh burst from his lips as he surveyed his choice of royalty. When his laughter subsided, he breathed a gentle wind on the seven that blew their hair from their faces. Each of their crowned heads looked up with bright smiles planted upon them.

It was then that a great cheer rose up and applause rang out through the Telmarine grounds, both Telmarine and Narnian voices yelled their praise of the dance. The seven stood and put away their weapons, each only slightly out of breath, as Aslan called out, "Let the festivities begin!" With that, an upbeat song began to play in the Telmarine style. It had been arranged so that the songs would alternate between Narnian music and Telmarine, so that all could enjoy the day of celebration.

"You six did wonderfully." Caspian sang their praises as the Telmarine men and women flooded the spacious dance area. "Both with your weaponry and the dance itself. You made them each look effortless."

"I'm sure your swordplay was quite as good as ours." Isaiah responded, not actually having seen it. Though the few amazed gasps the others had heard from the audience indicated that he'd done perfectly well.

"And as for the dance," Lucy interjected. "You'll be having to learn it soon enough. Though you'll need a partner... I'm sure plenty of the women of court will be eager to fill the position." she winked at him and he grimaced at the thought.

"Come, I'll dance with you for this first reel and save you from the vultures for a few moments." she laughed.

"And leave me?" Edmund whined. "I don't want to be attacked either."

"Then you should've denied the crown, love." Davina laughed at him, playfully smacking the back of his head and pulling Peter into the dance before Ed could retaliate.

"I'll dance with you too, Ed. You know that!" Lucy laughed. Caspian then offered her his hand and they were swept into the sea of dancers. She was greatful for having learned Telmarine dancing techniques during her time as ruler and was pleased to find that, though there had been a few changes, their style remained nearly the same.

"So how has your day proved to be, King Caspian?" she laughed up at him as she eased into the familiar pattern of steps.

"Better than I could have imagined." his thick accent answered with a smile of his own. "The coronation, the Dance of Spring, all of it."

"The Dance of Spring is my favorite of all the dances." she paused as Caspian spun her out and then brought her back in again. "Whoever decided to make a dance that signified our allegiance to Aslan was brilliant. And Sephorus, the dryad who created each of our parts in it-excluding yours of course; was simply magnificent." she sighed, making the new king laugh again.

They were quiet for a few moments, letting the notes carry their feet and simply enjoying the dance.

"Is it hard?" Caspian asked curiously after a bit, breaking the silence between him.

Lucy's brow furrowed as she looked up at him before she grasped his meaning. "Running a country? Of course, one couldn't expect that to be easy." she answered with a smile. "Sometimes it feels like a dream and at other times it feels like the world is resting on your shoulders- and your only exaggerating half of the times you feel that way."

This elicited a chuckle from the Telmarine king's lips as the song began to end.

"Don't worry about it. You'll to a fabulous job as king. Aslan does not make mistakes. Just trust in Him and He'll guide you through."

At that point they were both drawn in to separate dances, Edmund nearly knocking Lucy over as he avoided a particularly flirty girl, but Lucy was glad she'd gotten the chance to lift up the young king once again. She'd been younger than he when she'd become Queen, but then- she hadn't as much responsibility so quickly. Plus, she'd always had equals to help her. She hoped Caspian would find friends he could trust and eventually a queen who would lift him up and help him carry the load. But she knew Aslan had it all under control and prayed he would rest in that truth as well as she'd learnt to.

* * *

Susan was thoroughly exhausted when it was time to retire.

The dancing had been wonderful, she'd gotten the opportunity to dance with both of her brothers, Caspian, Isaiah, and even Drinian- along with many other men and creatures that had come to the coronation. Of course, Isaiah had claimed a majority of the dances, but she didn't mind so much. No, she didn't mind at all.

Afterword, they'd dined in the Great Hall on many delicious creations, both Telmarine and Narnian in origin. When the meal came to a close, Lucy had recounted the defeat of the White Witch and a few storytellers told glorious tales of courage and valor. The night had ended by a grand display of beautiful fireworks that lit up the night sky for it's various spectators.

Susan braided her hair, once again wishing it were as long as it had once been, before dressing in her nightgown and settling under the covers with a sigh of pure delight. She was so happy to be sleeping in a bed again now after days on the ground. It was a much appreciated luxury to be sleeping in such a fine bed.

Glancing around her surroundings, she tried to imagine herself in Cair Paravel again. The Telmarine castle was gloomier than Cair, in her opinion, though it was magnificent altogether. It was just darker than the home she'd once been accustomed to.

As she drifted off to sleep, she thanked Aslan for the time they had here- however long it lasted this time around- and prayed that they would all be safe for the remainder of their stay. Perhaps they could help jumpstart Caspian in this new age that he was set apart to rule.


	33. Quirks

_**Author's Note: I keep getting more and more ideas for the rewriting of "Eyes of Purple". I can't wait. And don't worry, I'm also making plans for one or two sequels to this one when I'm finished writing EoP. Aren't you excited?! Well, this chapter's a little short, but I liked where I ended it- so I'll leave it at that. **_

_**Disclaimer: Isaiah and Davina are mine. No, I will not share. Sharing is soooo not caring. That's just a lie people tell you so that they can take your stuff! (That's why when a little kid wants something they scream 'But you have to share!' I see this every time a little kid tries to take my niece's things!)**_

**Chapter 33- Quirks**

Peter woke with the distinct impression that something was not right. He didn't know what wasn't right, just that it wasn't. So instead of opening his eyes, he kept them shut and listened. He could feel the warmth of Davina's body next to him and hear her deep breaths as she slept on, which meant she was fine. He made sure to keep his breathing in a similar sleepl-like rhythm as he continued to listen.

A soft footfall. The slow, deliberate sliding of metal against metal- someone was unsheathing a sword! His eyes shot open in time to find a sword positioned just above him and another being aimed at his sleeping wife, both by Telmarine men. He immediately knew what to do, almost out of instinct.

"Vina, sword!" he yelled and, without much further thought, he sprung haphazardly over his wife and tackled the man who was ready to impale her. He saw her eyes fly open and her hand immediately go to her sword in response to his command, which was hanging off the chair next to the bed. He knew when her brain actually caught up with her body, because that's when se let out a shrill scream.

He heard the sound of sword piercing layers of material, meaning the man who'd been standing above him moments before had plunged his sword into the didn't get to think about it much more than that, because it was then that he and the man he'd tackled hit the ground, knocking his attacker's sword away and the two began wrestling.

Peter threw a few punches at the man beneath him before he was rolled onto his back. He heard a series of clashes, metal vs. metal, and managed a glance past his own assailant to get a look at what was going on with his wife. Davina was on her knees on the bed, sword vertical as she blocked a blow directed at the right side of her, level with her neck. The covers were wrapped around her legs and preventing her from standing further, it appeared.

He was distracted again as a fist met his already bruised left eye and he growled in pain before kicking at the man's middle and knocking him against the bedframe.

"Not helping, Peter!" Davina growled loudly, straining against another strong blow from her opponent while trying not to fall forward as a result of the bed suddenly moving.

Just then, the door burst open and two arrows found their targets in the necks of both assailants. As they fell, Davina dropped her sword in wearied relief when she saw Susan in the doorway, a long robe wrapped messily around her nightdress. Caspian appeared a moment later with Glenstorm trailing him.

"Are you two alright?" Caspian asked, striding into the room.

"Whoa. I'm not dressed!" Davina suddenly screeched, realizing the fact that she was still in her nightdress. Caspian turned red and looked away as Peter laughed at both of them as he tossed her robe to her. She quickly wrapped it around herself while Peter pulled on his own.

"We're fine, Caspian, and thanks, Su. But have y'all checked on the others?" Peter asked quickly, helping untangle Davina's legs from the covers and pulling her on to solid floor.

Susan shook her head, suddenly gaining a worried expression that was echoed by the man beside her.

* * *

Isaiah woke as the door to his room creaked open. His annoyance at being woken up in the middle of the night could hardly be conveyed by his groggy brain, so he fully prepared to roll over and pull his pillow over his head instead. Of course, that was before the sound of boots padding across the room caught his attention. Who would have their boots on at this hour?

He got the feeling that this wasn't the routine wake up call.

In response to this revelation, his groggy mind was woken by a good dose of adrenaline. He lay still, eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room as he listened to the feet move toward his bed. There was only one person, that was good. He realized his sword was lying in the chair on the far side of his bed, that wasn't as good. The movement stopped and Isaiah held his breath.

A sword was unsheathed and the person lifted it into the air. Immediately, Isaiah rolled across the king-sized bed and landed in a heap beside it. He threw the covers off of him, cursing their presence as he watched the dark form scramble toward him out of the corner of his eye. When his feet were freed, he dodged a thrust from his opponent's sword, grabbed his own sword, and thrust it into the man's stomach before he could react.

Isaiah didn't bother to make the smart-mouthed reply he would've liked to as he pulled his sword back out of his assailant and lit a candle in order to see better.

His opponent was Telmarine, the guard who'd been stationed to keep watch over him. Yeah, he'd done a fabulous job and making sure one of his kings lived through the night.  
Isaiah's eyes suddenly widened. If he was in trouble, the others were never far behind. Leaving his candle burning, he ran from the room, uncleaned sword in hand.

The closest room was Lucy's and the door was ajar, much like his had been. Only this time, he could hear voices inside. He rushed in, only to be stopped in his tracks by what he saw. Edmund was just in front of him, back rigid as he urged the man to put his sister down. Lucy was being held against a wall by the neck by a burly man's left hand. She was clawing at his hand and trying to pull herself up in order to get air. Said assailant glanced at Isaiah before looking back at the currently angrier king.

"I'm warning you, sir. Put my sister down!" Edmund growled, sword by his side as he faced the pointed blade of the enemy across the room.

Lucy began to gasp for air as her eyes fluttered to stay awake. Her lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen and the man looked back at her with a sneer. "Having trouble breathing, are we?" he laughed.

The moment his eyes were off the two of them. Isaiah grabbed Lucy's dagger, which had been lying on her desk, unsheathed it, and threw it with precision- all in one swift motion. It sunk in to the Telmarine's right shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. He then proceeded to drop the youngest queen in like manner as he howled in pain and grabbed at the imbedded dagger. Lucy landed in an undignified heap on the ground.

Edmund was upon the man in seconds, smacking his head with the flat of his blade so that he fell unconscious before he also dropped his blade and rushed to his younger sister. Isaiah was right behind him. He gathered the crumpled girl into his arms, eyes flashing with anger, though he was happy to find her still breathing.

The one sure-fire way to get yourself killed by the Just king was to threaten his family, Isaiah knew it well. Lucy's assailant had gotten off easy with a dagger in his shoulder and a nasty bruise forming on his left temple.

After tying up the unconscious figure, Isaiah pushed a light brown strand of hair off Lucy's forehead. "She's going to have a bruise or two." he commented, catching sight of the irritated skin on her neck.

"Well we're lucky that's all she'll be getting." he grunted.

"You were attacked as well?" Isaiah asked.

Edmund nodded.

"We'd do best to get to the others, then." he suggested. The younger king wholeheartedly agreed and they set out toward the rooms that held the rest of the Pevensies.

* * *

The two groups met halfway through, Susan immediately rushing to Edmund when she caught sight of Lucy.

"Is she alright?" Caspian asked, looking over at the youngest queen anxiously. He hated that just when things seemed like everything would be wonderful around here, the Kings and Queens of Old were attacked in his castle.

"She's perfectly fine, just unconscious." Isaiah said, calming the Telmarine king's fears. "Her attacker was strangling her."

"Why I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Davina pronounced, lips pursed with anger as Peter bristled at the thought of someone hurting his little sister.

"Oh you're all too protective." Lucy mumbled, stirring in her brother's arms as her eyes flickered open. Caspian felt a smile tug at his lips. The girl had a point. How old did she say she was? Twenty-six? They seemed to baby her still, though to be fair, it wasn't just Lucy that they were overprotective of. They were truly protective of anyone they deemed a part of their family. Caspian felt honored that he was included in this category, as nearly all of them had seen fit to tell him.

Edmund placed Lucy on her feet, carefully making sure that she wouldn't fall as Susan wrapped her in a hug. "Her attacker is still alive, but we've bound him and he's unconscious. He'll likely need medical care as well, due to the fact that he has Lucy's dagger imbedded in his arm."

Glenstorm moved from behind Caspian and headed toward the prisoner's location, calling over his shoulder that he would see to it that their majesties rooms were cleaned and free of remaining corpses within the hour.

As he left, the gravity of what had just taken place lifted itself from their shoulders and whatever adrenaline that had been pumped into their systems drained subsequently. Peter yawned and Edmund's stomach growled, followed closely by Lucy's doing the same.

"I'm thinking food is the order of the day." Davina stated, clutching her own stomach as if it were ready to emit similiar noises and she was fully prepared to muffle them. "Er... or night. What time is it anyway?"

Susan answered this time, "I'd guess an hour or two until sun up. I caught a glimpse out my window when I woke up." she punctuated the sentence with a yawn. "By the way, Vina, you scream awfully loud."

"Well, everyone follow me to the private dining hall, then. There ought to be a few cooks down there at this hour." Caspian remarked. The others followed his lead more than willingly.

* * *

Breakfast was served less than half an hour later. Peter said the prayer thanking Aslan since Caspian wasn't quite familiar with the practice yet and two dryads and a Telmarine girl entered the room to set down their plates.

Edmund was thankful that Caspian had already seen to integrating the two racial groups together in areas such as here. Not only did it bode well for the hope of peace between the two people groups, but it also made his stomach quite happier than it may otherwise have been. For he was not accustomed to Telmarine food, but whatever it was that they'd set in front of Caspian looked a great deal less appetizing than what was on his own.

He immediately began to dig into his delicious meal. Pulling up a warm spoonful of yummy goodness into his waiting mouth. His eyes scanned the table as he ate and fell on his sister-in-law, whose nose was crinkled up as she pushed her food around the plate. The Telmarine girl who'd given Caspian his food also picked up on the fact that she hadn't dug in immediately like the others and she stepped hesitantly forward, offering a little curtsey before she spoke.

"Milady, is there something about your food you dislike? I assure you that we are able to fit it to your tastes if you'd like us to." the girl offered.

Davina's head snapped up as if she'd been lost in her thoughts. "Oh no...I-"

"Don't mind her, dear." Lucy laughed, eyes shining as she addressed the woman. "The High Queen is just making sure her food doesn't touch."

Davina glared at Lucy as Edmund snorted into his food. The maid looked bewildered, likely finding the raven-haired queen's quirks to be odd. Isaiah let loose a booming laugh that made the girl jump as she curtsied and left.

"Vina, will you ever stop playing with your food? It all goes to the same place." he asked, green eyes crinkling at the edges as he grinned at her disgruntled face.

"Yes, well, I like it to taste like what it is when it enters, not what it will be." she responded.

"Oh, you're such a five year-old." he retorted.

"Says the boy who slept with a stuffed dog until he was twelve."

Edmund shook his head as the entire table of royals, even Caspian, was drawn into the bickering. He refrained from snickering which would draw attention to himself, preferring to stay a spectator instead- at least until he was done with his breakfast. Irking the others, as fun as it could be, was no match for a satisfying meal.

He was, after all, a growing boy.

Again.


	34. Visiting

_**Author's Note: I'm back in Texas, y'all. Everyone give a big cheer! :D In this chapter, I rather enjoyed creating the information about the dryads that Davina teaches the Telmarine girls. I took the ideas from both the books and the movies, since we see them in different forms in each of them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters that can be found in the Chronicles of Narnia. However, I can lay claim to Davina, Isaiah, Coraen, Gabriella, and Reshelda.**_

**Chapter 34- Visiting**

Lucy skipped along the hallways alongside her more subdued sister and sister-in-law, whose eyes were still drooping from their waking up so early. The three were followed by two cheetahs, serving as their bodyguards.

Edmund had decided to shut himself away in the library with Glenstorm, going over the history of Narnia that they were all curious about and going over battle tactics that he could teach the new general from past exploits.

Peter and Caspian were both going over the things that needed to be done to build more amiable relationships between Telmarines and Narnians. The more wet-behind-the-ears king was overjoyed about benefitting from Peter's instruction on how to handle a kingdom, while the High King was glad to share what wisdom he had gained over the years.

They weren't really sure where Isaiah was, but figured they'd come across him sooner or later.

The girls, on the other hand, had just gotten out of their own 'occupations'.

Davina had been teaching some Telmarine women more about the Narnians that they would be spending time with. They had chosen Davina to do so because she looked the most like them and would be most easily accepted. The class had consisted of about twenty Telmarine girls and women who were currently serving in the castle alongside Narnians. The class had gone relatively well, the class listening to explanations of the beings they thought to be extinct for so very long. She had only had one more prominent problem that she dealt with swiftly.

_"Now I'm sure that many of you have heard of the fact that the war just two days ago was won by the wakening of the trees?" A series of nods went around, dark clouds passing over a few of them. "Now these are not mere rumors, these were due to Aslan awakening the dryads within them. Dryads, or tree-folk, look very much like humans- as you can see from my current bodyguard, Coraen." _

_All eyes turned to the man standing a few feet to her left. His brown hair offset his unnaturally green eyes and pale skin. His 'clothing' created what looked like leafy trousers connected to a leafy tank top that covered only one shoulder. A winding brown vine wrapped around his waist as a belt, while a similar one wrapped his head. The latter was adorned with leaves and red berries. He was barefoot as well. He shifted over their curious gazes and looked at Davina, waiting for the High Queen to begin again._

_She smiled, catching his awkwardness, before she began again._

_"Dryads can take three forms. During the winter, they stay within the confines of their trees, though they do not hibernate like animals. They can still communicate with those around them and move through the ground to get around. They also take this form when they are weak or when under attack, such as their retreat into themselves for the past thousand years." Davina paced across the front of the room, making sure each was paying attention._

_"Their second form is where they detach the leaves from their trees and shaped them nearly like bodies while speaking, but usually moving swiftly through air currents. Dryads most often use this method during Spring, when their bodies are still recovering from being in their trees all winter, as well as when they need to get somewhere quickly." She pulled a book off the table and flipped through it before handing to to one of the girls. _

_"Pass this around. The page it's on and the three following it show the different forms of men and women dryads." she returned to her former subject. "Their last form is that of this human-like state. This is their most often used form and the one in which you will likely see them around here. They make their clothing from the leaves of their trees. Their lives can reach up to seven hundred years. This is the form that you will most often find them in Narnian history. A few notable dryads are Queen Selinnia who married King Richard, the son of the first royal couple- King Frank and Queen Helen- and lost her life defending her husband from an assassin; King Railos, who originally formed our alliance with Archenland; and the poet Oaraken, who created fabulous ballads that are still taught among the Narnians today." she finished with a deep breath before looking over the girls. "Do we have any questions?"_

_One girl near the front slowly raised her hand. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Umm... Your Majesty, are you saying that dryads can marry humans?"_

_"Ah, yes. Dryads, like naiads, can mate with and marry humans and have been known to do so in our history. Though it appears there are no more descendants of these unions in Narnia, there is probably still some dryad blood in a few Archenlanders, just south of us."_

_"Any more questions?"_

_There weren't any more, so she gave out a quick assignment, intending the girls to retain a bit of what they'd learned today. She couldn't help but notice how the raven-haired girl who had asked the question was currently smiling shyly in Coraen's direction, who was pretending not to notice, though his cheeks were reddening slightly. Apparently the High Queen was not the only one to notice, because the girl was swiftly elbowed in the rib by the older woman to her left._

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the first girl, asked in a whisper. Davina lowered her eyes so the girls wouldn't realize she was overhearing them.

_"Don't be batting your pretty little eyelashes at him, girl."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"You are too. You just remember whose side you're on. Them filthy Narnians are vermin. You stick to your own kind." The younger looked as if she were ready to protest, but the other cut her off. "Their men are savages and their women are whores. Have nothing to do with them and stick to good Telmarine men."_

_"Excuse me?!" Davina said loudly, standing abruptly and slamming her hands on the desk she'd been sitting at. This caused more than one woman to start a little in their respective seats. She glared at the offending woman. "What is your name?"_

_"Reshelda, Your Majesty." the woman responded, lips forming a tight line as she looked almost defiantly at the young queen._

_"Well, Reshelda, you'd do best to remember that you are of no higher standing than any of these 'filthy Narnians'." she reprimanded regally, keeping her voice even, though her violet eyes betrayed her anger. "You are fellow countrymen now, whether you prefer it or not. You must learn to get along with them." she then added. "As for your accusation that our women are whores and men are savages. I suggest you meet the objects of your loose tongue before circulating such falsities."_

_The woman paled a little, but still looked rather angry as she responded with, "Yes, Your Majesty." _

_Davina dismissed the class and turned to Coraen as they filed out._

_"I'm so sorry about that, Coraen. she had no right to say such things and I'm sorry you were witness to them."_

_"I can hardly blame you, Your Majesty. I am thankful for your standing up for us, though." _

_"No thanks necessary. I am just as Narnian as any of you and her words were uncalled for. She might as well be calling me a whore! The nerve!" _

_The dryad smiled at her, but didn't respond as a head popped back in the door, followed by the rest of the girl's body. It was the same who had been sneaking glances at Coraen earlier and been reprimanded by Reshelda. She looked to be barely into her twenties._

_She curtsied low before speaking._

_"Excuse me, Your Highness, my name is Gabriella. I just came to make it clear that I do not share the same sentiments as Reshelda. I didn't want you to think badly of me. I rather like the Narnians I've met so far." she said hurriedly, biting her lower lip awkwardly when finished._

_"Thank you, Gabriella, but do not worry. I did not think ill of you, for I heard the conversation in its entirety. I'm sure you are a very lovely girl._

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Susan had been teaching some Narnian women to sew with more precision and skill, along with how to hid the seams and make sure the fabrics is cut straight and so on. She had undergone a similiar situation with a faun and a naiad talking badly about the Telmarines. Susan had put her foot down, telling them that she would not put up with idle gossip and reprimanded them for speaking so rudely about their fellow countrymen.

Lucy had gone about playing with some of the young children. This had gone much better than her sister and sister-in-law's endeavors, though she'd ended up having to chose the teams for the games. The children were far too inclined to choose only their kind for their teams. They'd forgotten all differences soon into the game and had made friends with each other quickly.

Now the three were on their way to find Drinian, whom Edmund had mentioned as having spoken to Caspian and Peter early that morning. Davina was eager to see the boy and once again thank him for his kind service in helping her during her time of imprisonment in the Telmarine camp. He had nearly lost his life in his attempt to protect her and they were all terribly grateful to him.

They found him only thirty minutes later in a small cottage not far from the Telmarine marketplace. The three women had received a good amount of stares, both friendly and unfriendly, as they passed through with their guard and each hoped that their visit would not cause any trouble for their new friend.

Lucy skipped up to the door and rapped upon it gently. This was greeted with a bit of clanging about at a few mutters of unintelligible words, though they sounded rather irritated. When the door finally opened, it revealed a red-faced Drinian with a dirty half apron tied around his waist as he nursed a burnt hand.

"Oh dear! Did we cause that?" Lucy asked with concern as she whipped his hand away from him and inspected it closely. "How on earth did you burn your hand?"

Drinian looked completely flustered at having been caught in such a way by the three queens of his country and sputtered a moment before gently extricating his hand from Lucy's and bowing to them.

"Please, come in. I was just trying to make myself a meal and was startled by your coming. I, well, grabbed the dish from the oven without the potholder in my rush to get to the door." his face reddened a bit, making him look quite a bit younger than his twenty two years of age. Of course, the queens knew exactly how that felt.

He led them into a small, but nicely furnished home and they seated themselves on a lovely little couch. At Susan's bidding, he went and fetched his lunch, being assured that the three had already dined. Their bodyguards seated themselves with catlike dignity at each end of the couch. One even allowed Lucy to pet his head absent-mindedly. Susan was inclined to believe he enjoyed it, though he denied the idea vigorously.

"To what do I owe your visit, Your Majesties?" Drinian asked upon re-entering with a small plate of food that he set upon the table by the chair where he sat.

"We just came to thank you once again for everything you've done and to see how you're doing this fine day." Davina responded with a smile, comfortably seated between the two Pevensie sisters.

"I am doing wonderfully." he replied with an equal bright smile. "Your Majesties have been so kind to me and I am very thankful for your generosity. Particularly in granting me a ship."

"A ship?" Susan questioned, highly interested at this new bit of information.

"Yes. I thought you were aware of it, My Queen. You see, King Caspian and High King Peter called for me this morning and wished to grant me a gift for my bravery." he shuffled his feet slightly at the word 'bravery' and it made Lucy smile. It was always those who felt themselves unworthy of such praise who were indeed the most worthy.

"Are you a seafaring man, Drinian?" she asked, head cocked to her left slightly.

"I wish to be. Most Telmarines are afraid of the sea, they believe it too be far too dangerous for traversing and there are many superstitious accounts of it's evil. I, however, have always felt drawn to it. My father was a fisherman, so that is as far out on the sea as I have ever gone." he told her, looking almost wistful at the idea. "I will be very glad to learn to sail a ship of my own into far deeper waters. The High King has suggested that I speak with King Isaiah, whom he says has a similar love for the open seas."

"My brother does love the ocean." Davina responded. "Which is far more than I can say for myself. After all the times I've had to cross it, I have never gotten over my tendency to be seasick for the first few days of the voyage. I'm not particularly fond of deep water, either."

"Forgive me for asking, Your Majesty, but are you not a strong swimmer?" he questioned.

Susan let out a most unlady-like snort and covered her mouth quickly. When she'd recovered herself, she responded for her sister-in-law.

"High Queen Davina can swim well enough, however she is terrified of the 'more sinister things' that lurk beneath the waters."

"She once kicked a mermaid in the nose because she swam too close to her feet and she had thought her a snake." Lucy confided, pointedly ignoring the glare being sent her way by the queen in question. "For you know, snakes are dumb beasts and terrible creatures at that. I am glad of it though. As intellegent creatures, I fear they would be among the ranks of Fell Beasts, and I would rather a Talking snake leave me be. They would be quite fearsome opponents."

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said, barely masking the grin that threatened to present itself.

"How wonderful, though, for you to be living your dream and becoming a captain! You must be terribly excited. When is it to be received." Davina said quickly, changing the subject quickly so that her two counterparts wouldn't be inclined to resume their teasing.

"Aye, I am very excited, Your Majesty. King Caspian says it should be completed within the month."

"How wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I am rather excited for you too. We are all terribly fond of you, you must know."

Drinian's face turned nearly as red as the Narnian banner and he looked away, coughing slightly, before turning back.

"The High King spoke of the attack on your well-being last night. Are Your Majesties well?" he asked.

"Yes, a bit tired, but we are alright. It is at times like those that I am very much thankful for the family that Aslan has given us." Lucy responded. "I rather think it would be hard to run a kingdom and thwart such attacks on ones own. It is for that reason that I do pity King Caspian, though I think he will do a wonderful job at it."

"I agree with you on that, Your Highness. King Caspian will make a wonderful good king, I believe."

It was then that Susan excused them, saying that they needed to return to the castle and to their family.

"My brothers and King Isaiah will be wondering after us." she apologized as they all stood to leave. "But we will see you tomorrow, correct? Aslan is having a great meeting for those who would wish to leave Narnia and have a new home elsewhere due to the overthrow of Miraz."

"Your Majesty, you don't believe I would leave, do you?"

"Oh no." Susan amended, grasping his hands sincerely. "However, my family and I will be there to assist Aslan in this task. It is a rather historical moment, to be sure. Who has heard of Aslan providing a new home for those who wish not to serve under the King he has ordained?"

"A rather curious thing indeed." Lucy commented.

"Many who are going to stay, such as Reepicheep and his mice and Trumpkin, those favored by the Kings and Queens, will be attending and accompanying us. We merely think you qualify for the honor as well."

Drinian smiled brightly as Susan released his hands and he bowed.

"Then I would be honored, Your Highness."

The three women smiled as they said their goodbyes and headed back to find the Kings of their lovely land.


	35. Their Own World

_**Author's Note: I decided it today- this will be the second to last chapter. Everybody get excited. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. I hope it's been worth your time! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Just for clarification purposes, some of the dialogue toward the end of the chapter comes from the movie, some from the book, and some from my imagination. I'm not going to point it all out, though, so you'll have to discover what is what on your own accord.**_

**Chapter 35- Their Own World**

That night, another celebration was to be held. For such a joy as a new king, especially one proceeding from the reign of one so cruel as Miraz, called for more celebration than a single party.

And so another feast was held, showcasing both Narnian and Telmarine food. Lucy had to force Edmund to eat anything Telmarine, reminding him that he was a king and had a precedent to set. He whined, but gave in to his younger sister with a playful glare.

When the food had been consumed, quite voraciously, the dancing began. Lucy and Peter started it off beside Isaiah and Davina, their subjects quickly followed suit.

"Caspian, do you not dance?" Edmund asked with a laugh. "This celebration is held in your honor, you do realize."

"I prefer, at present, to observe my people. There is much to be done, is there not?"

He was referring to the clear separation between the two races. Currently, a Narnian dance played and most of them were on the dance floor. The Telmarine half of the crowd stood amongst themselves, talking to one another.

"I fear their lack of mingling is partially due to their inability to dance the Narnian reels." Susan suggested. "Though I understand where you're coming from. You truly shall have much to do in order to reconcile them all."

"It will be a hardship, friend, but you will endure it. With the help of Aslan, of course." Edmund leaned back in his chair, sipping at his wine as he smiled upon the gaity of those dancing.

"About that," Caspian turned to the two of them, who were currently on his left. "No one has seen hide nor hair of him since the coronation, as far as I have heard. Do you know where he has gone off to?"

"Ah, I do not deem it likely that you will find him wandering around here aimlessly. He comes and goes as he pleases. After all, he is not a tame lion." A smile passed between the king and queen of Old, as if a secret had also been silently shared at Edmund's words.

"But where could he have gone?"

"Dear Caspian, I had thought you were more familiar with the tales of Narnia than you now show yourself to be. My guess would be in the East, in his country with the Emperor-Over-The-Sea, his father. That, or attending to other business, one can never be too certain when it pertains to the Great Lion- we are not the only subjects he has encounters with." Susan explained.

The prince-turned-king sputtered slightly before responding, "Yes, I was aware of the old tales of Aslan's might and lordship, but I had not supposed it all to be true. Those tales say that he created Narnia, that his breath can change people from stone to human again, that he came back to life from the dead."

Susan leaned in with a glimmer in her eyes. "And I have seen the last two with my own eyes. The first has been witnessed by a friend of ours from the land which we come."

"Tell me, Caspian, how is it that you are so easily persuaded that Aslan can call us from one world to another, that he is the same Lion who defeated Jadis, the White Witch, yet you cannot believe the rest?" Edmund questioned, setting his goblet down and cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I never said I didn't believe-"

"Nevertheless, you doubt. I see it in your eyes. You want to believe, but you have your questions." Edmund cut him off, though he was not angry. In fact, he displayed a crooked smile as he continued. "No, do not feel bad for it, for I know you will recognize why we love him, trust in him, even worship him- in due time. I dare say you are already realizing it. Just know that when he died on that Stone Table, it wasn't just for my treachery, but for everyone's. Yours included."

The Just king stood, stretching his limbs and offering his hand to his older sister, inviting her to dance. She accepted it, but turned back to Caspian.

"You will know him soon, truly. He is not predictable or safe, by any means. But as Mrs. Beaver once told me- he is good. He's the King I tell you!"

And with that, the two had diminished into the sea of dancers, leaving Caspian to ponder all these things as the swirling mass of people celebrated what Aslan had set into motion himself.

* * *

The next morning was a busy one. Each of the seven royals on palace ground were pulled every which way in order to prepare for the ceremony of the day. It seemed quite a spectacular occasion and everyone was curious, whispering about what new life Aslan had prepared for those who did not wish to serve his king.

It wasn't until just an hour before the ceremony that Aslan requested a council with the four oldest kings and queens of old. Peter, Davina, Isaiah, and Susan couldn't shake the sense of foreboding they all felt, though none knew the others were experiencing the same feelings.

He requested that they walk with him and did so, two on each side of him. Susan and Isaiah on the left, Peter and Davina on the right.

"There is a matter of great importance that I have to impart to you." Aslan began. "You have served Narnia well, fighting for her, risking your lives, and ushering in peace and prosperity. Your time here has helped each of you become who you are now. You have endured great hardships and sacrifices in this country, but your time here is at an end."

He let that sink in for a moment before continuing.  
"Your place, now, is in England, the land of your origin. Do not think you have done anything wrong, for you haven't. You have simply learned all you can from this world and must live in your own."

Davina stifled her gasp with her right hand, trying to ward off the dizziness that came over her at his words. _Leave Narnia? For good? Oh, Aslan, please don't do this!_

"If-if we have done nothing wrong, why do you cast us out?" Susan asked brokenly, clutching his mane like her lifeline.

"I have told you, daughter. It is the way things are meant to be. But look, I have not abandoned you. I am in your world as well. I have another name, but I am the same- yesterday, today, and tomorrow. You must find me there."

"I-I have never heard you spoken of in our w-world." Davina sniffled, taking comfort in both the feel of Aslan's mane and the warmth of Peter's arm around her waist. "How then shall we f-find you?"

"If you seek me you shall find me, if you seek me with all your heart." he responded, a twinkle in his eye that she coudl not understand.

"Oh Aslan, how are we to bear it?" Peter asked, voice cracking as he spoke. "It was so hard the first time, how are we to do it again?"

"Trust in me, trust in each other. Do not isolate the others from you or you shall fall. It is a hard journey, living, and you will need each other to lend a hand when one stumbles."

They had stopped walking now and each was seated on the cobblestone in a certain courtyard beside a fountain. Aslan lay before them, facing them as he spoke. His eyes rested on Susan the longest as he said this, making her heart tremble in wonder. Did he mean something by that? Surely he did not suggest that she would stumble in such a way? Never could she do such a thing, especially after seeing the toll Peter's stumbling took on their family.

"Aslan?"

"Yes, my son."

"Where am I to go?" Isaiah questioned. "Has my purpose yet been fulfilled? Will I be sent with the Pevensies, with my sister? Or shall I return to your country this time?"

Three sets of alarmed eyes, each filled with tears- some of them spilling out, gaped first at Isaiah and then at Aslan.

"I do not tell you your story before it comes to pass, just as I cannot tell you another's story. You will have to trust me."

"Oh Aslan, I do not think I can bear losing my brother again. Please do not take him from us again."

This time Aslan growled, startling Davina and the others for a moment, before he returned to his serene countenance.

"Do not question me, daughter. I have already said all that I mean to on this account." he reprimanded.

She bowed her head, letting the tears fall harder and faster. She understood and accepted what he decided and would decide.

She felt a warm breath tickle her face and felt the fear melt away.

"Do you trust me, my Strong queen?" Aslan asked.

"Yes."

"Then that is all you need."

He breathed on the rest, reminding them not to be afraid as they made their way back to where the assembly was about to take place.

"And what of Edmund and Lucy?" Peter asked suddenly, shattering the silence they had been walking in.

"They still have more to learn." he smiled, another twinkle in his great golden eyes. Each of the four felt equally relieved by his news, even in the sadness of their own, for they all loveed Edmund and Lucy very much and didn't wish them to be sent away as well. Not yet.

They chatted for a few more minutes before they reached the courtyard where the assembly was to be held.

It was packed.

* * *

When all six kings and queens of old, the new Telmarine king of Narnia, and of course Aslan stood upon the stone platform that rose higher than where the others stood, voices quieted. They did not diminish, yet they were quiet enough that everyone could hear what was to be said. Some looked anxious, some angry, others curious. No one knew quite what Aslan had in mind here, but they were about to find out.

"Men of Telmar," Aslan's booming voice began, quieting the rest of the multitude who had still been discussing the near future. "For those who do not wish to remain in Narnia any longer, under the rule of Caspian X, I provide another life. I can return you to the lands of your fathers once more."

Murmuring broke out and one voice raised from the group, "But we know nothing of Telmar- how they fare, what it's like. How are we to return this way?"

"I do not speak of Telmar." Aslan responded, causing confused and startled expressions to alight on everyone present (save himself, of course). "Before Telmar, your origins were on an island, one in the same world from which the High King Peter, High Queen Davina, Queen Susan, King Isaiah, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy are from. Your fathers were seafaring brigands, men of petty thievery and coarse, taking wives from the natives upon an island they found. It was on this island that a rare chasm between this world and that opened for them, they fell through and discovered the unpeopled nation of Telmar."

Silence hung thick over the captive audience that hung on his every word.

"That is where Telmarine history began and it is also where your stories shall begin if you so choose it. I can return you to that same island for a new life, a new beginning."

Voices rose. Some were excited, while others remained highly suspicious. "He means to take us and eat us!" some cried, while others rejoiced "A new home without these filthy beasts, a new chance at life itself!"

Finally a voice rose above the rest, "I will go!" It was feminine and very familiar to the new king.

The crowd silenced as the widow of Miraz stepped forward, baby in one arm as her father walked alongside her, hand gently resting on her free arm.

"We will accept the offer." He added.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said, breathing upon them. Slight smiles carressed each face, though they almost looked confused. All watched in awe as Aslan then swung his head toward a large tree that had been behind them. It suddenly began unwinding, it's trunk untangling itself to where it formed an almost triangular doorway for them.

Silently, they stepped toward it and the moment they crossed it, they disappeared.

Startled cries, gasps, and screams of outrage flew toward those upon the platform. Caspian stumbled over his own feet in surprise, though the kings and queens of old looked as if it were nearly commonplace to be witnessing said occurence. Even their friends, those honored by the kings and queens of Narnia, were quite speechless at this new developement.

"It's true! It's true! He means to make us his dinner!"

"He has killed them!"

"Where did they go?"

Reepicheep stepped forward valiantly. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will lead eleven mice through without delay." he bowed elegantly.

"No, my son. You are needed here. Others must lead the way." the Great Lion replied, looking discreetly at Peter. The High King caught the hint.

Davina squeezed his hand in an effort to lend him some courage, though she felt she needed more courage herself.

"We'll go." he said, stepping forward, lightly grasping the hilt of his sword.

"We will?" Edmund raised an eyebrow, with a slightly alarmed look, almost as if he thought his brother crazy.

"Come on. Our time is up." Peter said, the pain tangible in his blue eyes as he softened toward his little brother. He then turned to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed here."

He placed his sword in Caspian's hands delicately, wishing he did not have to give Rhindon up, but knowing that he must.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said, clutching it fiercely in his reassurance to the High King.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said. "We're not coming back."

"Never?" Edmund and Lucy cried out simultaneously, the latter's eyes already brimming with tears.

"You two will come back." Davina said comfortingly. "At least, we think that's what he means." She looked at Aslan, but he did not confirm or deny her suggestion.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" In her anxiety, Lucy turned to Aslan in question.

"Quite the contrary, my dear. They have learned all they can from this world; they must now live in their own." Aslan assured her.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not what I thought it would be." Peter reassured her. "But it's alright. One day, you'll see too."

Isaiah stood quietly and Davina felt a sickening nausea build up in her stomach as she thought of the possibility of losing him. The others followed her line of sight and they all stood rooted to the ground for a moment.

"And what of-" Lucy began, intending to ask the question gnawing at each.

"We don't know." Isaiah cut her off quietly, looking just as uneasy as the rest. It wasn't that he didn't long for Aslan's country, just that he couldn't imagine being without them all again. It was too hard to fathom.

Edmund was oddly silent, eyes closed as if bracing himself.

It was then that they moved, hugging the ones they'd come to care about in that land. They gave their parting goodbyes, tears hanging between falling and staying in their own eyes as they did so. When this was finally done, they all turned toward the passageway.

Unsure of what would happen once they walked through, each turned to say goodbye to Isaiah- in case this was their last chance. Their spectators were oddly silent, each watching the scene painfully unfold.

The held back tears began to fall freely at this point. Davina clung to his shirt, sniffling in her attempt to keep herself from full-blown sobbing at the idea of losing her twin again. When she had finally pulled away and had been taken into the arms of her husband, Susan clutched tightly to Edmund's hand like a vice.

Isaiah approached her and laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead and whispered "I love you." He began to turn to go, but Susan released Edmund's hand and grabbed him in a fierce hug. He burrowed his face into her neck and she breathed in his scent. They stood like this for a long while, niether wishing for this to be their last meeting, but knowing that this was a great possibility.

"I love you, too" she choked.

Finally, they let go and he passed through, disappearing just as the others had. Taking one last look back, each of the five remaining stepped through behind him, each clutching the hand of at least on of the others in their party.

Suddenly, they were no longer with Aslan in a lush green land, but in the rank train station where they had first felt the pull of the train. They looked back and Narnia was gone, in it's place was the train they had been awaiting before the whole adventure had begun.

Five heads spun in every which direction in search of short, curly black hair and bright green eyes. A boy of sixteen with a lilting smile.

He wasn't there.

Davina clung to Peter and began to sob.


	36. Trust

_**Author's Note: This one's pretty short, but it is the last chapter, so y'all weren't expecting it to be profound. Just closure. Anyhoo, I'm going to begin working on the complete revamp of Eyes of Purple soon. So keep your eyes peeled, it's a whole new story guys! I'm not using the term 'revamp' lightly here. The first chapter is coming soon! **_

_**Disclaimer: You know who I own, what's the point of rehashing this?**_

**Chapter 36- Trust**

_"Belief over misery  
I've seen the enemy  
And I won't go back, back to how it was  
And I've got by heart set on what happens next  
I've got my eyes wide, and it's not over yet  
We are miracles  
And we're not alone  
This is home."  
-This is Home by Switchfoot_

Davina's sobs hiccupped as she tried to calm herself. She knew that she shouldn't let it get the best of her, yet she felt like her heart was breaking in two. The searing pain was almost too much. She didn't care that the bench they were sitting on was getting an awful amount of stares from those around them and she hardly noticed that her lament was being echoed by the rest of her family.

She focused on her breathing and slowing it down, realizing it couldn't help matters much if she passed out from hyperventilating. Anger rushed in through her being as she wet Peter's jacket.

_Aslan, how could you? How dare you? You told me to trust you!_ her mind seethed. She bunched a fistful of Peter's shirt in her hand and clenched her jaw. She had trusted. She had trusted Aslan to know what's best and he had failed her. He had taken Isaiah twice. Why would he do that? How could he be so cruel? _Well, I trusted you and look where it got me. Look at where you left me!_

**Do you trust me, my Strong queen?**

She remembered his words like salt in a wound. It burns, but it begins the healing. She released her husband's shirt and calmed her breathing more, even if she couldn't stop the tears. Aslan was right. She had to trust him.

_I'm sorry. I was wrong, Aslan. Forgive me._

When she had finally calmed, she noticed that Peter was stroking her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. She sat up sniffling and saw that tears were in all eyes. Susan's head lay on Edmund's shoulder, eyes closed as if bracing herself. Lucy had her knees pulled up to her chest, hem of her skirt wrapped tightly around her legs to prevent exposure, and had her face buried in her arms. Edmund was rubbing circles on her back.

She pulled her hat down where it had bunched up in her sobbing and looked at her family.

"He's always known what he was doing." she finally reminded them softly, in barely a whisper. "Now is no different."

"You're right, Vina." Peter affirmed, glad things were cooling down, "We shall see him again in Aslan's country."

Lucy poked her head up with the smallest of smiles on her beautiful face and Susan nodded in acknowledgement without bothering to wipe away her tears.

It was then that the train pulled forward. The children, rather adults in the bodies of children, stared at it as if they did not know what to make of it. None wanted to move, to stand, to carry on with their normal lives any longer. Yes, they had lost Isaiah Kane once before, but it was like having your heart ripped out twice. This was the spot where they had been separated and their instinct, like a lost child heeding the instructions of their parents, was to stay still and hope their loved one would catch up to them.

"Phyllis, aren't you coming?" The boy from the newsstand, only seconds ago in this world but days ago in Narnia, was stepping into the train. Torn from their painful reveries, they robotically reached for their bags. No one noticed that the boy had uttered his question in snarky anger, hoping to spite her for having lied to him. The boy did not get the response he had expected at all.

Five red-eyed students stumbled onto the train like zombies, no aim except that of moving, looking at each other with unseeing eyes.

"Do you think we can go back?" Edmund suddenly asked. His head had been bowed as he dug through his bag.

Four pairs of eyes bored into him, wondering how he could be so insensitive when it was so entirely unlike him.

"Ed-" Peter started, pain clearly etched into his voice.

The boy looked up and cut off his older brother, "I left my new torch in Narnia." His attempt at humor helped, if only slightly, and they each grinned. The alarm saying that the doors were about to close sounded.

"Hold the doors!"

Five pairs of eyes widened as they stared at each other, afraid to look to the terminal from which they had just loaded themselves onto the train. That voice was distinctly familiar and brought more hope than any cared to admit feeling.

The other boy groaned and shoved past Peter, who barely felt it, catching the doors before they could close on the person calling.

"Did y'all hear that too?" Lucy's voice quaked.

Someone shuffled onto the train, giving hasty thanks to the boy who'd helped, and it began to move.

"What? No hello? No 'Happy to see you, Isaiah!'?" Their heads swivelled to the doors and found a boy of seventeen, indulgent smile, bright green eyes, and curly black hair poking out from a brown cap.

"By the mane!" Susan choked, eyes wide. "Thank Aslan!"

Before anyone could utter another word, the five amassed like a wave and hit the poor Noble king as they scrambled to throw their arms around him. None knew how long they had spent wrapped around each other. Apparently it was long enough for the other passengers to lose interest and cease their gawking at the six children. Even the angry boy who had been snubbed by the Pevensie beauty had gone off to find some other engagement to attend to.

"Good to have you back, old chap." Edmund chuckled. "It gets rather hard trying to comfort two women at the same time in such situations."

"I'll try to make sure we don't have any more of these situations." Isaiah responded with a laugh.

When they finally unravelled themselves and found seats together, Peter finally asked the question on the tip of every tongue.

"How?"

"When I passed through the portal, I arrived here two days ago. I fell out of this wardrobe filled with coats, I figured it was the one you had mentioned coming to Narnia through during the Golden Age. I searched for you, but only managed in scaring the wits out of Mrs. McCready, whom I assume you know." Isaiah began. Knowing smiles passed around at the mention of the Professor's housekeeper.

"After I explained our tale to Professor Kirke, he bought me a few sets of clothing, enrolled me into the school at Hendon House, and dropped me off here. He told me I would find you here and he was right!"

"That good, good man!" Davina cried as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

"That he is." Isaiah said. "And it is such a pleasure being back with y'all. Though I cannot help but be annoyed by this dreadful fabric."

"You'll get used to it, love." Lucy told him from where she sat by the window, head laying wearily in Susan's lap. "It's nothing like Narnian fabric."

"How does it feel to be in 1944?" Susan asked with a sly grin.

"Like a whole new world. But I've had that feeling before."

Laughter went round the six royals that sat in a train like any common citizen, for that's what they suddenly were again. Another bout of adjusting, another try at the lives they were born to live.

Davina lay her head on Peter's shoulder, hand held gently by her twin on the other side. Her free hand toyed with the ring that dangled from her neck, her wedding ring. She couldn't help but smile.

No matter how Narnia changed.

No matter how those around her changed.

Aslan would never change. He was always there for them. He always pulled through and would do what was best for them even when they didn't know how it could be good.

And she could always trust in that.


End file.
